Dean's Song
by Raven524
Summary: Dean meets the woman of his dreams, but can Sam save him in time? WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILERS – story is set some time post Devil’s Trap and may refer to things that happened anytime during the first Season.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Summary:** Dean meets the woman of his dreams, but can Sam save him in time? WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILERS – story is set some time post Devil's Trap and may refer to things that happened anytime during the first Season.

Raven524: I actually started on another story, but had to get this one out of my head first. Thanks to everyone who has taken time to send me reviews on my other stories…I hope this newest one tickles your fancy!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 1 – Long Road**

Dean stood impatiently waiting for his brother to finish paying for the gas and munchies. Running his hand through his short hair, Dean frowned as he thought about the last time he had been anywhere long enough to have some down time. The truth was, he was getting tired…tired of the constant road, tired of looking over his shoulder, hell he was even tired of looking after his little brother…he needed something to take his mind off the job for a few days.

Dean slid into the driver's seat as Sam slipped into the passenger seat. Sam looked over at Dean, concerned by the paleness of his brother's skin and the dark circles under his eyes. He had noticed that Dean had been pretty bad tempered for the past couple of weeks. Actually, he couldn't blame him. They hadn't had any down time for months now. Evil never seemed to take a holiday…and neither did the Winchester boys.

They were heading towards yet another job. Sam had found a listing of mysterious deaths that had been happening around a small bed and breakfast in Ohio. The newspaper had talked about the young men that had come up missing, only to be found a few weeks later, dead. All of them had been strangled. The strange part was that there were no signs of defensive wounds on the bodies…according to the reports; they all seemed to have allowed themselves to be killed.

Sam cleared his throat as he looked at his older brother. "Heh…Dean…you know, if you don't want to do this job…we could find some place to relax and have some fun"

"Sure…and let another person die while we are sipping beers by the pool…I don't think so Sammy…let's just go and get this over with" Dean shook his head; he hadn't meant to be so sharp with Sam. He knew they both needed a break, but he couldn't seem to stop. He just kept going from job to job, knowing that when one was finished…the next one was just around the corner.

"Look Sam…I'm sorry…how about we finish this one and then take a little break, we both could use a little down time" Dean smiled as he saw his brother grin. Dean always felt better when he was making Sam happy…the kid didn't have much to smile about these days. Ever since the demon confirmed Sam's suspicions, Sam had to live with the fact that he had a large target painted on his back and that people around him could be hurt because of it.

Things used to be so simple in Dean's life…find the bad thing…shoot the bad thing…move onto the next bad thing. Then he had to drag Sam back into his world. He looked at his younger brother as he tapped his foot to the song on the radio. His brother had never liked the hunt, Dean knew this…but he also knew that the two years that Sam was gone, he had felt all alone. The demon was right about one thing…Dean did need his family more than they needed him. It was tough for Dean to accept, but he wasn't looking forward to the day when Sam would leave him.

Dean shook his head, trying to shake the morose thoughts from his brain…God, if he didn't hook up soon with a pretty woman; he was going to go stir crazy. Dean needed to unwind, and that was how he did it…he knew Sam didn't understand, but Dean didn't have room in his life right now for anyone other than his family. He needed to protect them…he didn't want to be responsible for any more people…two was plenty. So a series of one night stands was just what the doctor ordered for a tired hunter.

"You know what Sam…I wonder if there are any hot night spots where we are going? I mean, it couldn't hurt to have a little fun while we are trying to figure out the latest baddie…what do you think?" Dean smiled as he looked over at his brother…his head was leaning against the window, his eyes closed. Sam had fallen asleep.

Dean drove through the night, pulling up to the motel nearest the bed and breakfast in question. He looked over at his sleeping brother and once again smiled. At least he managed to get a few hours of sleep without being plagued by a nightmare. His brother rarely got more than a few hours at time of sleep…he didn't know how Sam was able to function. Deciding to let him sleep a few more minutes, Dean walked towards the motel office to register them and get a room. As he got near the office, he paused…there was a strange sound coming from just beyond the parking lot. He frowned trying to figure out the melody…it was unlike anything he had ever heard.

Forgetting about Sam and the motel, Dean started to walk towards the sound. It was beautiful…he had to find out who or what was making that lovely music. He continued to walk across the parking lot, not paying attention to anything but the song that he heard. Suddenly, he was jolted into awareness when he heard a different sound…it was the sound of a semi-truck's horn. Before Dean could react, he felt himself being shoved forward and a large body falling on top of him.

Dean tried to turn to see who was on top of him, when he saw the blood dripping on his hand. "What the hell…Oh my god…Sammy!" Dean carefully rolled out from under his brother's unconscious body. The truck driver had stopped a short distance ahead and was running back towards both boys. "Hey man…what did you think you were doing? You walked right out in front of my rig…if that guy hadn't run out, you would have been a goner…is he ok?"

Dean gently rolled Sam over, quickly looking for injuries. He could see the gash on his brother's head that was the source of the blood…he must have hit his head as he fell. He also noticed the torn jeans and bloody knee…Sam must have been clipped by the truck as he shoved Dean out of the way. "Damn it Sammy…why the hell did you have to do that!" Dean looked up at the truck driver who was obviously trying to decide whether or not to dial 911.

"Look, I'm sorry man…I just thought I saw someone I knew over there…I wasn't paying any attention. My car is right over there, could you help me get my brother into it…don't worry, I think he just hit his head when he fell…I'm sure he'll be ok" The truck driver nodded with relief and helped Dean get Sam into the passenger seat of the Impala. He gave Dean his name and phone number, just in case and returned to his rig.

Dean couldn't believe what happened…the last thing he remembered was heading for the motel office…how did he end up in the middle of the friggin' street? Shaking his head, he once again headed for the motel office, quickly arranging for a room at the end of the row. He parked in front of the room and opened the door. As he returned to the car to get Sam, he noticed that his brother was starting to move.

"Hey little brother…we gotta work on your reflexes…you almost got splatted by a slow moving truck!" Dean watched as Sam opened his eyes and groaned.

"Dean…what the hell were you doing man? I woke up and saw you walking across the parking lot…I called and you kept walking…what were you thinking?" Sam squinted as he felt the cut on his head.

"Lets get you inside and cleaned up first Sammy…I need to make sure that you don't have a concussion…and I also need to take a closer look at that knee…does anything else hurt or can you make into the room?" Dean watched as Sam carefully placed his feet on the ground and stood. Sam grabbed the door and began to sway as soon as he stood upright.

"That's what I thought…ok, just lean on me little brother…I'll get you into the room!" Dean grunted as he took most of Sam's weight. He noticed that his little brother wasn't able to put much pressure on his injured leg. Great…it looked like Sam had more than a skinned knee.

Dean helped Sam onto the bed and placing pillows behind his back and under his injured knee told Sam to stay put until he could get their stuff in. Dean stopped outside the motel room and looked across the parking lot…why had he gone over there? Not wanting to keep Sam waiting, Dean went to the car and grabbed their bags…he would figure out what happened later after he had taken care of Sam.

As the door closed behind Dean, a lone figure appeared between the buildings across the street. A sad smile appeared on the face of the beautiful woman as she turned and disappeared into the shadows…she had found her next soul mate.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, here is the newest story…let me know what you think…all reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2 Siren's Call

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 2 – Siren's Call**

Sam sighed as he watched his brother head out towards the car to get their bags. His head was killing him. He tried to move his knee and winced…it felt like it was dislocated. He tried to forget the image of his brother standing in front of the semi, oblivious to his danger. It wasn't like Dean to not be totally in tune to his environment…Sam was usually the one lost in thought.

Sam watched as Dean came back inside and refusing to look at Sam, started to get the first aid supplies together. "Dean…I'm ok…I'm more worried about you…why were you heading across the street?"

"Look Sam, lets take care of you first…then we can talk ok?" Dean wasn't looking forward to the conversation, but he knew that Sam could be like a dog with a bone…and right now, Dean was feeling like one sorry old bone!

Sam flinched as Dean gently cleaned the cut on his head. The graze was deep, but Dean figured he could just use the butterfly bandages and try to avoid stitches. Placing a gauze pad on the wound, Dean finished cleaning the blood from Sam's face and neck. Next he decided to look at Sam's knee. "Ok Sammy…we need to get these jeans off so I can take a look at your knee…can you do it or do you need me to help?"

"I think the knee is dislocated Dean…you'll have to help me get them off." Sam groaned as the movement caused pain to shoot up his leg. Sure enough, once the pants were off, the knee cap was resting on the side of his leg.

"Ok Sam, hold on while I pop it back in…this might hurt a little!" Dean grimaced as he heard his brother grunt in pain. After the knee cap was snapped back in, Dean quickly cleaned the grazed skin and then wrapped the knee in an ace bandage. "I'll be right back Sam…I need to get some ice for that knee, it's already swelling…you just stay put!" Dean grabbed the ice bucket and was out the door before Sam could say anything.

As Dean came back into the room, Sam sat watching his older brother with his arms crossed over his chest. Dean knew that look…he wasn't going to be able to avoid the discussion much longer. The problem was, he didn't know what there was to discuss…he couldn't remember why he had started to cross the street. Sam continued to wait patiently as Dean filled the ice bag and placed it carefully on Sam's knee. Dean knew he would probably need to run out and pick up a set of crutches, Sam's knee wouldn't be able to hold his full weight for a few days.

Sighing, Dean finally sat on the other bed and looked at Sam. "Look, I'm sorry you got hurt…I don't know why I was crossing the street…I just…was" Dean ran a hand through his hair, once again realizing how tired he was. Sam was still looking at Dean as if waiting for more information. Dean decided to pull rank. "Sam, we can figure this out tomorrow…right now, all I want to do is get some sleep…do you need anything else before I hit the sack?"

"Ah…well, I probably should make a pit stop in the bathroom, I'm not sure I can get there on my own and I don't think my bladder will wait until morning." Sam decided to let the subject drop for now. But he knew that he would be keeping a watch on his big brother for a few days…something didn't feel right and Sam knew that when he had this feeling, he needed to be careful…his senses normally were on the mark when it came to sensing trouble.

A half hour later, Dean had helped Sam to the bathroom, provided him with some pain killers and helped settle his little brother back into bed. He removed his clothes, placed his favorite knife under his pillow, rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes. He just hoped that Sam would get through the night without a nightmare…Dean really needed a good nights sleep.

A few hours before dawn, Dean moaned in his sleep. He sat up in the bed and looked over towards Sam…his brother was sleeping soundly for a change. Shaking his head, he tried to figure out what had woken him up from a sound sleep. Getting up to go to the bathroom, he stopped to look out the window across the parking lot. He thought he saw a shadow of movement. Moving closer to the door, Dean paused as he heard it again…the soft lilting sounds of the prettiest music he had ever heard.

Without stopping, Dean opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air. He looked across the parking lot and was stunned to see the most beautiful woman standing there. She was wearing jeans and a short cut white tank top. Her blonde hair flowed around her heart shaped face, caught in the evening breeze. Dean watched as she continued to walk towards him, her eyes fixed on his, almost calling to him.

Dean shivered as he felt the music fill the emptiness in him…he felt contented…at peace for the first time in a long time. Dean smiled as he walked towards the beautiful young woman…as he got closer, he could see her smile…it lit up her whole face reaching up to her sky blue eyes. The woman placed her hand on Dean's arm, caressing him. Dean moaned as his body responded to the woman. "Hey there, my name is Dean. Who are you?" He asked placing his hand on her hip…he just wanted to kiss her.

"Hello Dean…my name is Alexandria…you can call me Alex. You and I are going to have a wonderful time together Dean…but it's too soon…we need more time to get to know each other." She looked towards the motel room where Sam still lay sleeping. She frowned as she sensed something...she sensed a power lying within that could threaten her.

Dean noticed the change in Alex, she seemed to be withdrawing from him. "What's wrong Alex…tell me and I will try to fix it" Dean almost pleaded. He couldn't let this woman go, he had to have her.

Alex looked back at Dean and smiled once more. "Shhh love, we have time…soon you and I will be together…your strength will become mine. But for now, let us kiss and part ways…the dawn will be here soon. I will come to you again…do not fear" Dean shivered as once again he felt Alex touch him, leaning close to him, she kissed Dean, allowing him to explore her mouth with his. It was a gentle meeting, full of promise. Dean groaned he wanted more…he needed more, but all too soon, Alex broke off the kiss, leaving Dean feeling emptier than before. "Please" Dean cried as he fell to his knees.

"Soon my love…but for now I must go" Alex turned and slowly walked back in the same direction she had come from. Dean watched her go, tears running down his cheeks unchecked. He felt as if part of him was leaving with her. He wanted to follow, but his body was too weak…he felt drained and light headed as he listened to the music playing in his mind. He didn't feel the cold air on his body…he didn't feel the rocks from the parking lot dig into his knees and he never felt himself falling as he surrendered himself to the music that was her.

**ooooooooo**

Sam woke with a start…he could see the dawn through the thin curtains covering the window. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Sam looked to see how Dean was doing, but the bed his brother normally slept in was empty! Suddenly Sam noticed the open doorway to their room…Dean would never have left the door open with Sam sleeping inside. Ignoring the pain in his knee, Sam hopped over to the door and went outside. Quickly scanning the parking lot, he finally found what he was looking for…a familiar figure was laying near the edge of the parking lot…it was Dean!

"Dean" Sam called as he continued to limp awkwardly towards the still form of his brother. Dean didn't move as Sam continued to call him. It seemed like forever, before Sam finally reached his older brother. He couldn't get down on his knee, so he lowered himself to the pavement next to his brother. Gently rolling his brother over, Sam began to look for injuries. But there were no apparent wounds or bruises to explain his brother unconscious state.

"Dean…come on Dean…wake up!" Sam said as he gently patted his brother's face. A few moments later Sam was rewarded with a groan from his brother as he finally opened his eyes. Dean sat up and looked around with a puzzled look on his face. "What the hell…Sammy, what are you doing out here!"

Sam shook his head "Well bro' I think the better question is _what are you doing_ out here in nothing but your briefs!" Sam would have laughed at the astonished look on his brother's face, if he hadn't been so worried about Dean. Something was definitely wrong with his big brother and he was going to find out…even if he had to tie Dean to the bed to do it!

TBC

Raven524: Ok…cudo's to the reviewers who guessed at this stories bad guy… or in this case girl. She is a Siren…of sorts, with a few twists thrown in. Since I couldn't transport Sam and Dean to ancient Greece, I decided to bring a piece of greek mythology here. Yes, that's right…I'm a mythology geek and proud of it! Anyway…thanks to all those who have taken the time to review the story so far…all I have to say is WOW! Please keep the reviews coming…they are the food to feed the writers soul!


	3. Chapter 3 Confusion

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 3 – Confusion**

Dean stood up quickly…he was thankful that it was early yet…another 30 minutes, and he would have been the main attraction. Reaching down, he helped Sam to his feet, smiling as he thought about the picture the two of them must be making…two half naked men, staggering towards a hotel room in the early morning light. Dean started to laugh. Sam looked at Dean like he had lost his mind. "What the hell is so funny Dean?"

"Oh nothing much…I just figured that the phrase _2 queens_, may have a whole new meaning in about 15 minutes or so!" Dean couldn't help himself, he laughed so hard, his ribs actually hurt. Sam hobbled the last couple of feet by himself, moving into the room with his usual reply to Dean's quirky sense of humor "Hmph!"

Still laughing, Dean entered the hotel room and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the bed, suddenly feeling very tired. He shook his head, trying to remember how he had gotten outside…the last thing he remembered was tucking Sam into bed. Dean looked up as he heard a groan coming from the bathroom. Getting to his feet, he walked slowly over to the door. "Hey, Sammy…you ok?"

"Dean…I can't…oh damn it!" Sam groaned again, he had slipped while getting out of the shower and unfortunately, his knee wouldn't support his weight and he fell.

Dean opened the door and saw Sam sitting on the floor, a look of pain and frustration on his face. Smothering a grin, Dean reached in and helped Sam up from the floor and out to the bed. His grin quickly turned to a frown as he took a closer look at Sam's swollen knee.

"Jeez Sam, I think we are going to have to immobilize this." Dean went over to Sam's bag and threw clean clothes at him. "Lets get you dressed and then I'll run out to get what we need."

Sam groaned as Dean helped him get his jeans on. He couldn't bend his knee at all and it was really starting to hurt. Dean went to get more ice, instructing Sam to stay in bed with the ice pack until he returned. "Hey Dean…can you bring the laptop over here before you go…I want to start checking some things out."

"Here you go kiddo…now I mean it, stay put. If you don't rest that knee, you'll only damage it more…I'd like to avoid a hospital run if we can this time." Dean grabbed his keys and left.

Sam decided to use the time while Dean was gone to start doing more research into what had been going on around here. He saw the quick glances that Dean had sent his way and knew that Dean was trying to avoid the conversation about what happened the night before. Sam had seen the tiredness that Dean was trying to hide from him. He knew that somehow, whatever had affected the other men in this town was now affecting Dean.

He pulled up the newspaper reports and started to see if he could find anything that he may have missed. After a couple of hours had passed, Sam was getting worried. He hadn't found anything to help…the next step was to talk to some of the relatives, but he couldn't do that until Dean returned. Wondering what was taking Dean so long; Sam decided to try to get his brother on the phone. Pressing the speed dial for Dean, Sam waited as the phone rang. He frowned as he got Dean's voicemail.

Great…just great! Sam thought to himself. Here he was stuck in this motel room with no way to find out what happed to his brother. Sam tried to dial Dean one more time but after getting the same result, he decided it was time for action. Sam tried to put weight on his bad leg, but as soon as he did, it threatened to buckle. Hopping over to the window, Sam looked out towards the parking lot…he gasped as he saw the Impala parked where they had left it…a figure slumped over the wheel.

Gritting his teeth, Sam hopped outside and grabbing onto the hood of the Impala, made his way to the driver's side door. He opened the door carefully, reaching in to feel for a pulse. Sam sighed with relief when he felt the strong pulse under his probing fingers. Reaching up to Dean's head, he gently leaned his brother back in the seat, checking for injuries or sign of fever. Finding nothing wrong, Sam decided to try to wake his brother.

"Dean…heh…wake up big brother!" Sam lightly patted Dean on the cheek, smiling when he saw his brother's eyes open.

Dean struggled to open his eyes, blinking when he saw Sam looking down at him. "What are you doing out here…I thought I told you to stay put…you're going to ruin your knee Sam!"

"I did stay put you jerk…I stayed put for almost two hours before I came looking for your sorry ass…what the hell is going on here Dean?" Sam asked as he backed up to let his brother exit the car. He was relieved to see that Dean didn't look as pale as before and looked a little less tired…but that still didn't explain his odd behavior.

Dean reached over to grab Sam's arm, placing it over his shoulder, he started to help his brother back into the motel room. "I really don't know Sam…I mean that last thing I remember is getting into the car…I guess I was a little more tired than I thought." Dean tried to brush off what had happened, he didn't want to worry his little brother.

"No way Dean…something is going on here…I think you are being affected by whatever is happening in this town. We have to find out what's going on before it's too late!" Sam removed his arm from around Dean's shoulder and leaned against the front hood of the Impala.

"Hey…what do you think you're doing? You need to get back into bed and ice that knee…I'll go and get what we need to fix it up…then we can talk about what we need to do." Dean reached for Sam again, only to have his hand knocked away.

"No…help me into the back seat Dean, I can prop my leg up there. I'll wait in the car while you run in to get what we need…I'm not letting you out of my sight until we figure out what's going on here!" Sam crossed his arms and stared at Dean, waiting for the argument he knew was coming. He almost fell over when Dean simply said "Ok…but I'm going to grab the ice pack and a pillow…you need to ice that knee and keep it propped while I'm in the drug store."

Dean had been unusually quiet on the ride back from the drug store. He had grabbed what he needed to fix Sam's knee and also had purchased a set of crutches and a cane…he figured that Sam could figure out which worked better. He stopped at a drive through to grab some food; since they missed breakfast…he wanted to make sure that Sam had lunch. He glanced in the rear view mirror grateful that Sam had decided to let things rest for the time being. As he pulled in front of their room, Dean got out and helped Sam back into the motel room.

"Dean…we have to talk man" Sam said quietly. He knew that his brother was concerned and was frustrated that he refused to talk about it. Sometimes his brother's overprotective nature got on Sam's nerves. He watched as his brother went out to the car and returned with the supplies and the food.

Dean held up his hand as he saw Sam open his mouth to continue the conversation. "Look Sam, I know you have questions…to be honest so do I…just let me get you fixed up and we can talk while we eat…I promise." Dean walked over to Sam, and carefully manipulated his leg into the immobilizer. Adjusting the Velcro straps, he once again went out to get more ice for the ice pack.

A short while later, Dean cleaned up after their meal and sat on the bed facing his younger brother. "Sammy…I know that you want to talk about this, but here's the truth…I don't know why I walked in front of the truck…I don't know why I was sleep walking in the parking lot just before dawn and I certainly can't explain why I apparently decided to take a nap a short while ago. Maybe it's doesn't have anything to do with something supernatural…I mean, maybe I'm just losing it" Dean stopped and looked down at his hands, he couldn't believe that he was admitting to Sam that he wasn't invincible…he was suppose to be the strong one and yet, he could feel his control slipping.

Sam watched the play of emotions on his brother's face. "Dean…Dean…look at me" Sam waited until Dean looked up. "I don't think you are losing it…and before you argue, listen to me for a minute. I can feel that something is wrong…something supernatural is at work here and somehow you are being targeted. We need to find out what is going on and stop it before you become the next victim of this thing."

Dean didn't realize how much he needed to hear that it wasn't his imagination or that he was falling apart. But Sam's feelings when it came to something supernatural were almost always on target. Shaking his head, he looked over at Sam. "Ok…so how do we stop this damn thing!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 4 – The Plot Thickens**

Sam waited impatiently in the back seat of the car for his brother to return from the local police station. He smiled as he wondered what identity Dean would be using this time. His brother could charm his way into a cobra pit and come out unscathed. He just hoped that the police reports would help them narrow down what was going on here.

Sam jerked awake as he heard the car door open. "Hey there sleepy head…glad one of us is getting his beauty sleep!" Dean chuckled as he watched Sam trying to focus.

"Sorry man…did you find anything out?" Sam tried to sit up straighter in the back seat, his leg was still propped on the pillow that Dean insisted he bring with. It made it hard for Sam to get into a comfortable sitting position.

"Sure did…I have copies of everything. But it looks like from the witness statements, there is definitely something going on around here." Dean pulled out of the parking lot and headed back towards the motel…it was getting late and he was starting to feel the long day.

"So, what did you find out?" Sam asked impatiently…he knew that his brother was trying to keep something from him. "I mean it Dean; I need to know what you found out so that we can figure out a way to kill this thing." Sam waited and still there was no response from his big brother.

"Dean….DEAN!"

"Huh…oh…sorry, must have spaced out for a moment there. I'm starved…do you want to eat in or out tonight Sam?" Dean really didn't want to talk about his right now. He remembered that most of the victim's family members had reported the same strange behavior that Dean had been experiencing. If there was any doubt in his mind, the police reports cinched it for him…he definitely was the target this time.

"In…and then I want to see those police reports…I'm not kidding around Dean" Sam felt the frustration building. He knew that his big brother was a target and he also knew that Dean would try to keep him out of it…to protect him.

**ooooooooo**

A lone figure looked out the window at the bed and breakfast. There weren't many customers this time of year which made the house feel empty and alone. The woman walked out onto the wrap around porch and sat in one of the rockers that had been placed there for the guests. She licked her lips as she felt the hunger in her growing…it had been a long time since she had tasted something so sweet…one whose inner turmoil was almost as great as her own.

Alex looked towards the motel where she knew that Dean was staying. She wondered at the despair and loneliness she had felt from the young man. She could feel the weight of his responsibilities pushing down on him, almost crushing him. And yet, he had the strength to continue…something she had lacked…if only she could have been as strong…maybe she would not have done what she did.

Shaking her long hair, she allowed herself to feel sorry for what she knew had to be done. So many had suffered and died so that she could live…and still it wasn't enough. She thought about the other presence she had felt in the room…the power she felt was stronger than her own. She would have to deal with that power before she could be with her chosen one. Going back into the house, she went into her kitchen. Pulling down the herbs and other ingredients, she began to mix the poison…the poison that would keep the other from stopping her. Tonight she would convince Dean to give the potion to the other, his brother…then she would wait. Within the next couple of days, she would have another guest in her home.

**ooooooooo**

Sam finished reading through the police reports and looked up at his brother, concern in his eyes. "Dean, all of these men had shown signs of sleep walking, losing time and extreme fatigue before they vanished. We can't ignore the fact that you are definitely a target…can't you remember anything?"

Dean ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Sam, I told you…I can't remember a thing...just leave it alone would you…whatever this is, I'm sure we'll figure it out. In the meantime, I've put salt around the doors and windows…so we should be able to get a good night's sleep" Dean yawned, he could hardly keep his eyes open.

Sam watched as Dean lay back on the bed, his eyes closing. It was unlike his brother to fall asleep before Sam…he hadn't even asked about Sam's leg. Grabbing the cane, Sam walked carefully over towards his brother and reaching down, pulled the covers over him. He then returned to the table to continue his research. He had no intention of sleeping tonight.

Sam pulled out the local map that Dean had picked up earlier that day. Using the information from the police reports, he plotted where each of the bodies had been found. Drawing a circle, he noticed that right in the middle sat the bed and breakfast that had been mentioned in one of the newspaper articles.

Sam pulled up the newspaper article and read it again. According to the reporter, one of the victims had been registered at the bed and breakfast. Reading further, he noticed that the owner, Alex O'Connel was quoted as saying she couldn't understand what had happened. She thought that the young man had just skipped out without paying.

Sam checked the police report on the other victims…all of them had been young, all of them had been passing through and had stayed at one of three motels. All of which were located within 5 miles of the bed and breakfast. Sam looked over at Dean's sleeping figure and chewed on his bottom lip. They were staying at one of the motels…leave it to them to pick one of the thing's feeding grounds to spend the night.

Sighing, Sam rubbed his eyes…he was getting tired. But he wasn't going to let his big brother out of his sight again. Getting up once more, Sam decided to make another pot of coffee. As he filled the pot in the bathroom, he took a few moments to splash some water on his face. Looking at his weary face in the mirror, he frowned as he felt something was wrong. Moving as quickly as his cane would let him; he moved into the bedroom and watched as Dean rose from the bed.

"Dean…hey…where are you going?" Sam called, as he tried to get to his brother. But the leg and cane hindered his movement just enough that Dean was able to go out the door before Sam could stop him. Sam hobbled after his brother, intending to stop him when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. Dropping the cane, he cringed as the ungodly noise kept building in his mind, threatening to overwhelm him. Sam pushed back with all his strength, and yet, the noise continued.

As Sam fell, he looked out the open doorway and was shocked to see that Dean wasn't alone. A figure was leaning in close to his brother's face, kissing him. Sam watched in horror as he saw his brother standing there, allowing the monster to feed without putting up a fight. Before he blacked out, he tried to get a good look at the being…but all he could see was a shadow. "Dean" Sam cried as he hit the floor, unmoving.

Dean heard the music and once again, responded to the Siren's call. Alex waited for her chosen one to come to her. "Hi Dean, how are you feeling?" Alex asked in her musical voice.

"I'm fine now that you are here…Alex, do you want to grab some dinner somewhere?" Dean asked as he moved closer to the beautiful young woman. "Or…we could just stay here" Dean leaned in closer, closing his eyes in anticipation of the kiss that he knew was coming.

"Not yet, but soon we can be together. Besides, you have someone staying in the room with you…we would not be able to be alone." Alex smiled as she leaned closer, allowing her song to bind the man closer to her.

"It's my brother…but heh, we could just get another room…I can't go too far, he'll worry and hurt his leg more trying to come after me…I have to take care of him" Dean hesitated briefly as something was trying to get his attention…he felt like he shouldn't be here…he needed to.

Alex placed both his arms around her waist, leaning in, she began the kiss. Dean moaned as his mind and body responded to the woman holding him. He couldn't get enough of her…he needed her. But all too soon, Alex broke off the kiss, smiling at him with her sad eyes.

"You're right Dean; you need to take care of your brother before we can be together. Here, I have something that will make his leg feel better. It is just some herbs, but they will help his body mend quicker…then we can be together…isn't that what you want?"

"Yes Alex…thanks, I'll give him some as soon as he wakes up tomorrow. When can I see you again?" Dean asked, oblivious to the fact that he had fallen to his knees once again. All he could feel was the emptiness as Alex started to walk away from him.

"Soon Dean, just as soon as Sam is better…we can be together…don't forget to give him the herbs, you may want to mix them in something…just to mask the taste…I'll see you soon my love!" Alex once again left, leaving Dean shuddering from fatigue in the cold night air.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks for all the reviews…unfortunately life has intruded which caused a delay in getting this posted…I will try to have the next one up sooner. Keep the reviews coming!


	5. Chapter 5 Protector

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 5 –Protector**

Dean felt so tired as he watched Alex walk off into the moonlight. Struggling to his feet, he could barely put one foot in front of the other. Entering the room, he didn't even bother to turn on the light…he just dropped on his bed and fell fast asleep.

Sam groaned, his head felt like it was going to explode. Wincing, he tried to sit up…another big mistake as he tried to bend his sore knee…a white hot pain sliced through his leg causing him to moan in agony. Trying to figure out what happened, Sam saw the open door to the motel room…it all came back to him…the figure…Dean!

Sam used the table to pull himself up, reaching for the lamp; he flooded the room with light. Sam saw Dean lying across the bed. He frowned, Dean was normally a light sleeper, if Sam's previous groans didn't wake his brother, the light certainly should have. Reaching down to grab his cane, Sam hobbled over to the door and closed it. Once again, he walked over to his brother's bed and gently covered him. Feeling Dean's forehead, he sighed with relief…no sign of fever.

Not knowing what else to do, Sam hobbled back over to the chair and took up watch for the rest of the night. He thought about what he had seen. Obviously, whatever was attacking them had some control over Dean. Sam had to figure out what it was before it was too late. Yawning, Sam pulled out his father's journal and started to see if his father had run across anything like this before.

As night turned into morning, Dean groaned and sat up in bed. A smile tugged at his lips as he saw his geek brother sleeping with his head on his arm. It looked like Sam had decided to keep watch. Dean shook his head…stupid kid, he should have gone to bed…after all nothing happened. As Dean stood up to go to the bathroom, he stopped as the room tilted for a moment. Dean steadied himself using the nightstand and continued into the bathroom to take a shower.

Sam groaned, his neck and back complaining as he straightened up. His leg was really hurting, he should have propped it before now. Sam looked over towards his brother's bed and panicked…it was empty. Sam jumped up, forgetting all about his bad leg…he just as quickly fell to the ground with a loud scream of pain.

Sam jumped as the bathroom door swung open and his brother entered clad in a towel. "Sammy! Jeez, I just leave you for a moment and you end up on the floor…here let me help you up" Dean helped Sam over to the bed, concerned over the amount of pain Sam seemed to be in.

"Dean…I'm sorry…when you weren't in your bed again…I thought…well…argh!" Sam yelled as Dean removed the immobilizer from his knee. Dean could see that the joint was badly swollen. "Sammy…did you spend the whole night in that chair? Never mind…don't answer that…of course you did. You need to keep this leg elevated to keep the swelling down…you're the one with the college degree…how could you let your knee get this swollen?" Dean was mad at himself, not Sam. He knew that his brother had stayed up all night to watch after him. What was wrong with him…he should have made sure Sam was ok before falling asleep.

Dean noticed the hurt look in Sam's eyes that he quickly tried to mask. "Aw shit…I'm sorry man…it's just…I'm suppose to be looking after you and I'm doing a really bad job of it!" Dean sighed in frustration.

"Dean…it's not your fault…you are being attacked by something…I saw it last night…a figure, maybe a woman…but it was feeding off of you…don't you remember anything?" Sam asked as he saw the blank look on Dean's face.

"Sam…I think I would remember someone feeding off of me…don't you?" Dean wasn't sure what to believe. He knew that he was feeling more run down than usual…but hell they hadn't had a break in a long time.

"Dean, remember the other victims…they didn't know that they were being fed off of either…until it was too late!" Sam tried moving from the bed, but stopped as the pain in his leg increased. Tears of frustration gathered in his eyes as he felt useless. This time Dean needed him…and he couldn't even go to the bathroom by himself!

Dean sat down on the bed and quietly looked at his brother. He believed what Sam told him, but he couldn't understand why he didn't remember anything. "Sam…look I believe you ok…look, we both need to eat something and I need to get you some pain pills for that leg. Then let's dig into the research and see what we can find out"

"Fine Dean, but I go with you…and no pain pills, I don't want to be groggy" Sam glared at Dean, ready to battle if necessary. Dean just shrugged and grabbing his clothes went in to finish getting dressed.

A short time later, Dean pulled up in front of the public library. "Sam, do you really think you're up to this? After all, you really need to keep that leg propped."

"Dean we've been over this, I need to look up some information on the bed and breakfast…when we finish here, then we need to stop at the hall of records…I'll let you run in there to get the information from the county records…I can prop my leg then…ok?"

Once again, Dean shrugged as he followed Sam into the library. He would have preferred to stay in the car, but Sam refused to let Dean out of his sight. Dean had to admit, that in a way he was afraid to not have Sam near by…he wasn't sure what was happening, but until they identified what was going on…he felt better having Sam guarding his back.

It took all day, but finally the boys were able to return to their motel room. They had gathered as much information as they could find. Now they just had to put all the pieces together and hopefully come up with the answer. Dean brought in the food while Sam did his best to hide the pain that his leg was causing him.

"Ok Sam…up on the bed and let me see that knee of yours" Dean said brooking no argument from his little brother. "I've been watching you bite your lower lip all afternoon…time for Dr. Dean to see what's going on."

Sam rolled his eyes, but followed Dean's instructions. Dean gently rolled the pant leg up and frowned as the saw that the knee was still swelling. "Can you bend it at all Sam?" Dean asked, as he gently tried to bend the knee. Sam groaned as the pain shot up his leg. "Stop…Dean, just leave it ok?"

"Sorry Sam, but you need to stay off this leg for the rest of the night. I'm going to get you something for the pain."

"NO!"

Dean stopped at Sam's response. "Sam, you need to get some rest…look, I'm sure nothing is going to happen tonight ok…I'll stay awake this time…you need to get some sleep."

"No way Dean…look, the first time you almost got hit by the truck…you were wide awake…I need to stay awake to guard your back…just until we can figure out a way to stop this thing." Sam gave Dean a steady glare letting him know that he was not going to change his mind.

"Ok fine…but if your leg falls off…don't come crying to me to put it back on!" Dean turned from Sam and went to get the food ready.

He watched as Sam hobbled into the bathroom, leaving the door partially open…he was sure it was more so that he could hear if Dean tried to leave the room. Sighing, Dean started to bring the food over to the table by Sam's bed. As he went back to pour Sam a cup of coffee, he remembered that there was something in his pocket that could help Sam. He couldn't remember where he had gotten the strange bottle of liquid, but he knew that it would help his brother's pain. He stopped for a moment, considering what he was doing. He didn't like giving Sam something without Sam's knowledge, but then, he wanted Sam to get better too. Shrugging, he poured the contents of the small vial into Sam's coffee and stirred.

Sam came back into the room and headed back towards his bed. Dean brought over a cup of coffee which Sam drank down in one gulp…he felt like he was going to need the caffeine to stay awake tonight…he was so tired!

"How about we start working on this stuff tomorrow morning Sam…I don't know about you, but I'm beat!" Dean never waited for an answer, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was sound asleep. Sam struggled to stay awake, but he could feel sleep calling to him.

Sam sighed as he sat up on the bed once more and grabbing his cane, went to their weapons bag. He pulled out the salt and placed a circle of salt around Dean's bed. He then double checked to make sure that the salt rings around the door and window were also in tact. Finally, he reached into the bag and brought out some rope. He carefully sat beside Dean and gently tied his brother's hands and feet, looping an end around the end of the bed. Checking to make sure that the knots were secure, he tried to make his brother as comfortable as he could. If he wanted proof that Dean was not himself…he had it now…Dean never moved while Sam tied him.

Shaking his head, Sam stumbled back towards his bed. At least, Dean wouldn't be doing any sleep walking tonight!

A few hours later, Sam felt the pain in his head building again. He opened his eyes and looked over at Dean. Dean was struggling, trying to get free of his bonds. Sam listened as he heard Dean getting more upset when he couldn't get free. "No….please…have to go to her…please….Oh, God…it hurts….please…Alex! Don't go Alex!"

Sam tried to get up to comfort his brother, but the pain in his head increased in intensity until he thought he was going to be sick. Before he lost consciousness, he could have sworn he heard a cry from outside the room and the words _"You can't stop me…he will be mine"_ echoed in his mind.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Evil Identified

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 6 –Evil Identified**

"_You can't stop me…he will be mine"_

Sam groaned as he heard someone calling to him. He tried to open his eyes, but the pain in his body was too great. He tried to roll over, but the voice was insistent.

"Damn it Sammy…wake your sorry ass up this minute…come on man…I gotta go to the bathroom!" Dean had woken up over an hour ago and had patiently waited for Sam to wake up, but now he was getting panicked. He had been calling to Sam for almost an hour and his brother wasn't responding. To make matters worse, he couldn't get out of the damn ropes.

"Sammy…when I get loose, I swear to god, I'm going to kill your sorry ass…wake up!"

Sam opened his eyes and looked over towards the noise in the room. "Dean?" Sam croaked, trying to figure out why his brother looked so angry.

"Finally…Sam, could you help me out over here!" Dean glared, as Sam sat up and smiled slightly as he saw his brother tied to the bed.

"Dean… you kinky devil you…I never knew!" Sam laughed slightly, trying to get his foggy mind to focus on the task at hand. Before Dean could warn him…Sam took a step and immediately fell to the ground, howling in pain.

"Great move college boy…how many times are you going to do that before you remember to grab the cane sitting by the bed?" Dean rolled his eyes…if Sam didn't hurry, he was going to have to change the sheets soon…and then there would be a murder in town.

"Sorry Dean…hold on…I'm coming!" Sam grunted as he pulled his body the rest of the way on the floor, reaching over, he pulled himself up to sit on the bed beside his angry brother. "I'm sorry Dean, but I had to do something to keep you from sleep walking again last night…I just couldn't keep my eyes open…it just seemed like the best thing to do…" Sam move aside as Dean barreled off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Sam sighed, he knew that Dean was going to be mad. But right now he didn't seem to care. His eyes felt so heavy. His stomach was also starting to hurt. Groaning again, Sam used the nightstand to hobble back over to his own bed…let Dean kill him, the way he felt now, it would be a mercy killing.

Dean splashed cold water on his face, trying to calm down before facing Sam. He understood why Sam had tied him to the bed…hell, he probably would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed…but he and his brother were going to have to come up with an answer soon. Dean couldn't stand not being in control of his surroundings. He was too good a hunter to not realize, that he should have sensed himself being tied…that meant that he was a danger to both himself and Sam.

Dean exited the bathroom, ready to spar with his little brother. "Ok Sam…lets talk about your idea of keeping me safe" Dean stopped as he saw his brother sprawled across the bed, his face flushed with fever. "Sammy…hey little brother, what's wrong?" Dean sat on the bed and pulled back at the heat he felt in his little brother's body. He gently rolled Sam over and patted him gently on the cheek. "Sammy…come on wake up for me?"

Sam groaned as once again he tried to respond to his brother's voice. "Dean…I think….Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick!" Dean ran to get the garbage can and just made it in time for Sam to lose last nights meal. He gently patted Sam's back as his brother continued to retch into the can. After a few moments, Sam lay back on the bed and put his arm over his eyes. He felt totally spent.

"Sammy…do you know what's wrong with you?" Dean asked again as he returned with a wet washcloth.

"Mmmm…I'm, not sure Dean…I mean, maybe I've come down with the flu or something…it feels like flu…I'm sorry Dean…I should be helping you, not lying here. Just give me a minute" Sam started to try to sit up, but Dean held his shoulders down on the bed.

"No way…you're too sick. Hold on while I get you something to settle your stomach. Then I'll run out and get some soup…and before you say anything, I'm fine…nothing happened last night…but if you tie me up again…I swear to God, you better start running before I get loose!" Dean smiled to lighten his words, hoping to see his brother smile.

"Fine Dean, but be careful ok…I don't know what I will do if you get into trouble…I don't think I can watch your back right now" Sam looked away from Dean, the frustration evident in his body language. "Sam…don't worry ok…I'll be right back!"

"Famous last words" Sam muttered as he watched his brother grab his keys and head for the car.

**ooooooooo**

Alex paced her home angrily. She hadn't counted on the brother being able to protect his brother from her advances. She had tried to enter the room when Dean hadn't appeared to her call, but was thwarted by the salt that had been placed to keep her out. Damn him…she would not be denied.

She would have to be more careful…and next time, she would take her chosen…she just needed one more chance and he would he hers!

**ooooooooo**

Dean hurried to pick up what he needed. He couldn't figure out what had happened to Sam, but somehow he thought it might be more than the flu. He knew that his brother's illness had something to do with what was going on…he needed to focus and solve the puzzle before both of them ended up getting hurt or killed.

As Dean entered the motel room, he smiled as he saw his brother's eyes find him and his body relax. The poor kid had stayed awake the whole time, trying to watch his back. Dean knew that Sam was just as protective of him as he was of Sam…but he could tell that Sam was really worried this time. "Hey kiddo…are you feeling any better?" Dean asked as he put the food on the table.

"Yeah, a little…at least my stomach is not protesting too bad any more" Sam sighed as he reached for his cane and stood to join his brother at the table. Sam closed his eyes for a moment as he waited for the dizziness to leave him. Walking over to the table…he ignored the food and opened his father's journal. While he was waiting for Dean, he had been mulling over what they knew so far. He remembered reading something in his Dad's journal about a supernatural being that could control people using sound…and his course in Greek mythology, was finally returning to him.

"Dean…I think I know what we may be up against here…just give me a moment to check something in Dad's journal."

Dean watched as Sam began reading, a smile suddenly spreading across his face. "Well big brother, only you could be attacked by something from ancient Greece…but I never knew that they existed…of course, who would have thought that vampires existed?"

"Damn it Sammy…just spill it…what are we dealing with here?"

"It appears that we are dealing with a Siren Dean….and if Dad's notes are correct, we need to do something quickly before you are completely under her spell."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Switch

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 7 – Switch**

Dean looked at Sam like he had grown 2 heads. "Come on Sammy…a Siren…isn't that the chick that used to lure sailors to their death? The last time I checked, we were not anywhere near the ocean!"

Sam glanced at Dean and shook his head. "Dean, we run up against stranger things than this every day…why is it so hard for you to believe? Look, according to Dad's journal, a Siren has the ability to either use her voice to hypnotize her victims or cause great pain. She feeds on your life force Dean…I told you I saw her kissing you…she was sucking the life from you. That's why you have been so exhausted. She must be using her voice to lure you to her…and I bet that's why I have been getting a head ache when she appears…she is trying to keep me from helping you!"

"Wait a minute Sam…you didn't say anything about her hurting you…why didn't you tell me!" Dean demanded as he took a closer look at his brother. He could tell that Sam was still not feeling well. The sweat on his forehead and the flush to his cheeks were a dead give away.

"Dean, I guess I didn't put it together until now. I thought maybe it was one of my freaky powers acting up again. At least now we know what we are dealing with….now all we need to do is find her and figure out a way to stop her" Sam's voice was getting lower as the illness in his body started to take over again. He put his head down on his arm, trying to will the dizziness and nausea away. He jumped when he felt Dean's hand on his shoulder.

"Ok geek boy…time for you to get some rest. Let me try to see what I can figure out and then we can compare notes…I get the feeling we are both running out of time here." Dean helped Sam over to the bed. He was concerned that Sam didn't even fight him. He went into the bathroom and returned with a bowl of water and the wash cloth. Removing Sam's T-Shirt, he bathed his brother with the cool water, trying to stem the fever that was building in his brother's body. He had Sam take a fever reducer along with helping him to drink the full bottle of water. As he continued to gently wash the sweat from his brother's body, he watched as Sam seemed to drift into a quiet sleep. Wiping his hands on a towel, he gently pulled the covers up to make sure that Sam didn't get a chill.

Moving over to the table, he looked at all the files and knew that the answer had to be there somewhere. Looking over at his brother once again, he sighed as he prepared to dig in and do the research. "You know Sam, some people will do anything to get out of doing their job…researching is your gig, not mine!" Sam groaned, but didn't wake up.

Dean had spent most of the day either reading through their notes or taking care of Sam. He was concerned that Sam didn't appear to be getting any better. If this kept up, they would probably have to take a trip to the local hospital. Dean looked up as he heard Sam call his name.

"Dean…what time is it?" Sam asked weakly as he tried to see the clock on the nightstand. He could tell by the light that it was getting late.

"Well, it's almost dinner time…how are you feeling?" Dean asked, knowing already how Sam would answer.

"Fine Dean…a little better I think. Let me make a trip to the bathroom and I'll help you finish with the research…I'm sorry that I haven't really been too helpful" Sam shrugged into his T-Shirt; reached for the cane and hobbled towards the bathroom.

Dean went to get a bottle of juice from the mini fridge and grabbed a few more fever reducers for Sam. Sam sat down at the table with a groan, his face still flushed, but it didn't look like his fever was as high as it had been before. He took the juice and pills from Dean without comment. "So what have you found out so far Dean?"

"Well, I think your guess that the bed and breakfast having something to do with this might be on target. According to county records, this house was moved from it's original location…you'll never guess where it was originally located!" Dean said, pretty proud of the information he had been able to dig up.

"Where Dean?"

"Salem…I couldn't find anything on the current owner though. Nothing comes up on any of the searches for Alex O'Connel. So maybe this Siren is attached to the house…what do you think?" Dean looked over expectantly at Sam. Sam smiled, he knew that Dean sometimes felt like he wasn't as smart as Sam…but in truth, Dean was every bit as smart, if not more so. "Sounds great Dean…any idea on how we stop her?"

"I went back through Dad's journal…he indicates that she may be able to be killed using consecrated iron rounds…but the problem is how do we do that…she just needs to use her voice and bam…instant zombies!" Dean said snapping his fingers.

"Hmmm…I still think that Alex may either know something or is involved…last night, when you couldn't get free" Sam looked away as Dean shot him a disgusted look "Ah, you mentioned you needed to get to Alex…she must have revealed herself to you Dean…but the spell is blocking your memories of what happened."

"It sounds like we need to check out the bed and breakfast…but first, you need to get some more rest Sam and so do I…man, I'm tired" Dean yawned he hadn't realized how tired he had been getting. Looking over at his brother, he figured he would also be out shortly. "Now about tying me up…I think we can be a little more creative."

Sam looked curiously at Dean as he went out to the impala and returned a few moments later with the portable CD player that Sam had gotten him for his last birthday. "What are you going to do with that?" Sam asked as he watched his brother pull out the ACDC CD…another gift from Sam to bring his brother's collection up to date.

"Well…with ACDC playing, I won't be able to hear the Siren's song…so no more ropes Sammy…I mean it" Dean glared at Sam, making it clear that he would not be pleased to find himself in the same position tomorrow morning.

"Ok…fine…but make sure that the headphones are on good and tight" Sam shook his head, only his brother would be able to sleep through Highway to Hell. Sam hobbled to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He wanted to take a quick shower, but wasn't sure that he could stand that long. Instead, he decided to just splash cool water on his face and head to bed.

Dean watched as Sam limped from the bathroom. He could tell that Sam was on his last leg…his face was flushed and his T-Shirt clung to his body from the sweat. Sam never even made eye contact with Dean; he just sat on the edge of the bed and groaned as he tried to get his shoes off.

Dean stood quietly, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder; he quickly helped his brother slip out of his T-Shirt and removed his socks and shoes. He decided to leave Sam's jeans on as he would have to remove the immobilizer to get them off and Sam was already dead on his feet. "Hold on Sam, I want you to drink some more juice and take another round of fever reducer…don't go to sleep yet"

Dean grabbed the juice and helped Sam take his medicine. "If you're not better by tomorrow Sam, we are going to have to take you to a doctor to get checked out…you can't watch my back if you pass out from this thing."

"I'm sorry Dean…I should have your back on this one, but I'm just so tired…damn…you're always there for me, why can't I be just this once?" Sam's eyes closed as a single tear fell from the corner of his eyes.

Dean reached over and wiped the tear from Sam's face. "Don't you worry Sam…I wouldn't have anyone else in the world guard my back except you…just rest."

Dean yawned again as he looked at the door. Rising, he made sure the door was locked and that the salt rings were in place around both beds, the door and the windows. Slipping out of his clothes, he lay down on the bed and placed the earphones on his head. Turning up the volume, Dean fell asleep listening to one of his favorite groups.

Outside the room, Alex stood calling for Dean once again. She could feel that he was in the room, but once again he wasn't responding. Damn she had to figure out a way to get her chosen one…but how. Alex knew that she couldn't go in…so that meant she needed to lure him out. Stepping back from the door, an evil smile spread over her face. She concentrated and smiled as she felt the one she was seeking respond.

Inside the room, Dean slept peacefully, oblivious to what was going on around him. He couldn't hear the sound of the Siren's song…nor could hear the creaking of the bed next to him or the opening of the door as Sam walked into the night.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Bed and Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 8 – Bed & Breakfast**

Alex continued to use her music to call the young man to her. She knew that he would be in a weakened condition due to the slow acting poison she had convinced Dean to give to him. By the looks of him, the poison was beginning to do its work. Once again, she paused, feeling guilt pull at her. She hated to see him suffer, but there was no other way for her to continue.

Sam walked up to Alex and looked at her, but unlike Dean, he seemed to pause as if he was trying to fight her spell. Alex moved closer and wove her spell tighter around the weakened young man. She would have to be careful…this one might be able to repel her…even now she could feel his mind trying to reject her.

"Come along…my house is not far…then you can rest." Alex spoke softly to the young man.

"Dean…I have to find Dean" Sam cried, trying to break through the sound that was filling his mind. He knew that he needed to fight…but he was so tired.

"Dean is waiting for you…I will bring you to him…follow me." Alex once again called to Sam, smiling as she watched the young man begin to follow her towards her home.

Sam followed, unable to resist any more. He never felt the pain from his leg, or the fever raging through his body…he just had to follow the beautiful young woman…she said she would bring him to Dean…he needed Dean.

An hour later, Sam approached the bed and breakfast. He looked at the beautiful woman calling to him, but something felt wrong. He knew that he shouldn't enter the house. He had to protect Dean…if he entered the house, he would put Dean in danger. Sam shook his head, trying to clear the music from his mind.

"NO…I won't come in…you can't make me!" Sam started to turn to return to the motel and Dean. But suddenly the music changed from coaxing to intense pain. Sam grabbed his head as he fell to the ground. He tried to push back, using his mind to reject the music, reject the pain…after a few moments, the pain began to subside and Sam could feel himself gaining control. As he stood on unsteady legs, he felt a sudden pain in his head as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Alex dropped the loose board that she had grabbed to hit the young man with. She had never had to resort to physical force before. She shook her head and marveled at the young man's abilities. It was too bad that he seemed immune to her charms…that meant his death would have to be painful. Unlike her other victims who had at least enjoyed the sensation until the very end, when she strangled them to get the final burst of life force from them.

Reaching down, Alex began to drag the young man into the house and into the basement. She quickly grabbed some rope and tied the young man to one of the posts in the basement. Double checking to make sure that the ropes were tight, she sighed. She needed to prepare for when the other would come…she knew he would come and she knew that he had figured out a way to block her song. A challenge, but not an impossible situation…she would just need to be ready.

**ooooooooo**

Dean woke and stretched, pulling the earphones from his head he looked over towards Sam's bed. "Sammy?" Dean called as he stood and headed to check out the bathroom…it also was empty. Dean walked towards the door and stopped, looking at the unlocked door. He knew that he had locked it last night.

Opening the door, Dean walked out into the morning light. "Sammy…Sammy…where are you?" Dean glanced around the parking lot and even checked the car…but there was no sign of his brother. Heading back into the motel, Dean grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He didn't know how, but he was sure that the Siren had Sam. They had been so concerned about him; they had neglected to make sure that Sam was also protected. "Damn it Sammy…I'm sorry" Dean mumbled as he headed to the trunk to get the things he would need.

Dean's first reaction was to rush to the bed and breakfast to find his brother. But he knew that he would be walking into a trap. By now the Siren would have figured out that he was able to block her musical spell. The problem was to figure out a way to get close enough to her to kill her without her being able to bind him with her music. Dean mulled over the problem while he loaded three pistols with consecrated iron rounds. He placed one in his coat pocket, another in his waist band and the last attached to a leg holster.

Dean got into the car and started the engine. He still wasn't sure how he was going to block her from hypnotizing him…his gaze went over to where his brother normally sat. The car felt empty without his little brother to fill it up. Dean sighed, he needed a plan, but for once, he was at a loss. Well, he could block his ears with something, but that would handicap him…a hunter uses all of his senses, including his hearing to detect danger. But to get to Sam, Dean would do whatever he had to do.

Dean pulled into the drug store and bought a pair of ear plugs. He hoped that they would do the trick. Putting the car in gear, Dean headed for the bed and breakfast.

**ooooooooo**

Sam groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was in a dark, cold place…probably a basement from the musty odor. He tried to move his arms and legs, but they were tightly bound. Sam shivered, he really was starting to feel sick. He could feel the fever in him raging, his stomach was beginning to cramp and his head ached. He growledas he felt the pain from his knee travel up his leg.

"_What a mess!"_ Sam thought as he started to work on loosening the ropes that bound his hands. He couldn't remember how he got here, but he could only guess it had something to do with the Siren. He figured that he was the bait to get Dean to come to the woman. "Dean…use your head…don't come!" Sam said quietly, knowing that nothing would keep Dean from coming to get him.

Sam shook his head in frustration. Why did it always have to be Dean to the rescue? Once again Sam realized that his brother would always put himself in danger to protect him. He thought he had learned to live with it…but it was times like this that Sam felt the burden. If anything happened to Dean…he wasn't sure he could go on.

Sam heard movement at the head of the stairs. A doorway slowly opened and a beautiful young woman walked gracefully down the stairs. "Hello, my name is Alex…welcome to my bed and breakfast!"

"Why did you bring me here?" Sam asked as he watched the young woman walking towards him. He had to admit, she was beautiful…song or not, Dean would have been attracted to her.

"You gave me no choice; you were trying to keep my chosen one from me. I had to do something to bring him to me…you will be the bait in the trap." Alex touched Sam's face gently, almost in a soothing gesture.

"You'll never trap Dean…he's too smart to fall for this!" Sam groaned again as the cramps in his stomach started to get worse.

"I am sorry that you have to suffer, unfortunately your death will be a slow and painful one. The poison in your system is slow acting, but it will eventually kill you. If you would give in to my song, I could make it easier on you…you need not feel pain."

"No way…as long as I feel pain…I know I am alive…besides, why would I let you suck my life force from me…why do you do this?" Sam was trying to keep her busy…maybe if he could keep her occupied, Dean might have a chance.

"I wish…well, I guess that is what started my curse…a simple wish spoken to a local witch. I thought that she would help me attain my hearts desire…to have the love of my life return my feelings. He was so handsome, and he had great wealth. But I was not good enough for him…he could not marry beneath his station. So when the witch offered to give me the power to make him love me, I agreed." Alex stopped, a sob escaping her as she remembered the past.

"What happened?" Sam asked quietly.

"I never realized the price that would have to be paid…the curse. Oh I was able to use my voice to bind him to me, entice him into my bed. But with each kiss, he became weaker and weaker until he finally died. Since that time, I have been cursed with the hunger that will never be satiated…I can enjoy the companionship of a man for only a short time before he dies…doomed to be close to love, but never allowed to hold it for any length of time." Alex had tears sliding down her face.

"So why don't you stop…just stop!" Sam asked

"It's not that easy…I have tried, but the hunger is too great…I can't overcome the curse, no one can!" Alex turned from Sam and walked towards the corner of the basement.

"Alex…let us try to help you…my brother and I, we may be able to find a way to end your torment." Sam thought for a moment that he may have gotten through to the young woman. But then he saw her turn, all emotion gone from her face.

"No one can help me…it has been over 200 years since my one and only love died…I deserve what I got…I tried to take the easy way out…I am paying for my weakness and unfortunately, so will you and your brother…I truly am sorry!" Alex walked towards Sam and reaching into her pocket pulled out a rag. Leaning close to Sam, she placed the rag in his mouth and tied it tight.

"We can't have you shouting a warning to him now can we…don't worry, I'm sure your brother will be here soon!" Alex pulled a small pistol from her pocket and holding her finger to her lips indicated that Sam should remain quiet. She moved into hiding behind a stack of crates in the corner.

Sam struggled as his gaze flew to the stairs…he could see the door slowly opening and a boot clad leg stepping cautiously onto the first tread. Sam struggled against his bonds, trying to yell a warning "DEAN!"

Dean walked cautiously down the stairs, using his eyes to sweep the darkness, he saw a dark shape tied to a post in the center of the room. He could see the frantic look in his brother's eyes as he shook his head. Trying to peer deeper into the darkness, Dean searched for the cause of Sammy's distress. He knew that the Siren had to be here. Walking down a few more steps, Dean reached for his flashlight. As he showed the beam around the room, he saw a brief movement behind some crates in the corner…jumping down to the floor, Dean tried to make himself a smaller target. Moving carefully towards, Sam, he tried to put himself between his brother and the crates. Watching for any movement, he aimed his gun at the crates, ready to fire.

Dean approached the crates and carefully peered around the corner, but there was nothing there. Standing up, he turned to help his brother…he never heard the sound of the gun shot that spun him around as it hit him in the shoulder. Dean's gun flew from his hands as he hit the floor. A moment later, he felt something on top of him, reaching for his head. Dean tried to throw the woman off of him, but before he could react, the earplugs were torn from his ears and the music began to fill his head. As Dean felt the struggle leave him, he looked at Sam…"Sorry Sammy!"

TBC

Raven524: Thanks for all the great reviews…I am trying to get back to each of you, but unfortunately, work has been intruding on my writing time. Please let me know what you think of the latest installment…just R&R!


	9. Chapter 9 Feeding Time

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 9 – Feeding Time**

Sam watched in horror as the Siren began to work her magic on his brother. Dean sat up, reaching for Alex. "You've come back!" Dean exclaimed as he tried to draw Alex closer to him.

"Yes love, I'm here…but you're hurt. I need to fix your shoulder…follow me." Alex preceded Dean up the stairs. Dean paused for a moment, looking back at Sam with a confused look on his face. Dean felt like there was something he needed to do, but the music was drowning out all thought from his head. Dean turned and continued to follow Alex up the stairs, closing the door and leaving Sam in the darkness once more.

Sam struggled again against the bonds that held him. He had to get loose. He knew that Alex would begin feeding on his brother again soon. He moaned again as a sharp gnawing pain started in his stomach. He could feel the poison doing its work. He felt the pain in his head increasing again…that could only mean one thing…the Siren had started to feed.

Upstairs, Dean followed Alex into the kitchen and sat on the chair that she indicated. Alex left and returned with the supplies that she would need to fix the wound in Dean's shoulder. He had lost a lot of blood, but Dean never felt the pain or the weakness. He simply stared at Alex, waiting for the time when they could be together.

A short time later, Alex finished bandaging Dean's shoulder. "There now that wasn't so bad was it?" She asked in her melodious voice.

"Naw…I've had worse…my brother and I are used to being patched up!" Dean replied, stopping again as he thought about Sam. "You know I really should go back to the motel and check on him…he was pretty sick…maybe we could meet up later." Dean started to rise, but Alex pushed him back down onto the chair.

"You know what Dean…how about if we bring Sam here to stay with us? There is plenty of room and you could take care of him." Alex knew that her hold over Dean would not be complete as long as he was worried about his brother.

"Sounds great…let's go get him now!" Dean stood again and headed for the door. Alex came up behind him and entwined her arms around his waist, gently guiding him out to the living room. She pulled Dean down onto the couch and sat next to him, caressing his face.

"We can go get him soon…I've waited too long for this…kiss me Dean…kiss me now!" Alex moved her lips to meet Dean's. Her hunger driving her to take more than she normally would have…she deepened the kiss. Dean's body was responding to her assault. He pressed harder against her, needed more of her…needing to caress her.

"Alex…please say you'll never leave me…I need you." Dean moaned as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

Alex stood and looked down at the young man. She made him comfortable on the couch, covering him with a blanket as she gently stroked his face. "Don't worry Dean, I will not leave you again…you and I will be together until your death…I promise you!"

Sam had been working on the ropes that bound his hands, he sighed as he felt the ropes loosen enough for him to get his hands free. He rubbed his raw wrists and then reached down to undo his legs. Stopping for a moment, he leaned his head against the post, trying to gather his strength. Wrapping his arm around his stomach, Sam struggled to his feet. His leg was threatening to give out on him, but he had to get to Dean before it was too late. Gritting his teeth against the pain and sickness that was threatening to overwhelm him, Sam hopped over to the stairs.

Sitting on the tread, he scooted up the stairs turning to stand as he got to the top step. His luck must be changing he thought as he turned the knob and discovered the door was unlocked. Sam cautiously opened the door, and continued into the kitchen. Leaning against the table, Sam tried to catch his breath. The room was spinning making him feel more nauseous. But Sam still refused to give in to his body's demands.

He hopped into the next room and gasped at he saw his brother lying on the couch. Looking around for the Siren, Sam moved to sit beside his brother. Dean looked pale, but his breathing and heart beat seemed to be fine. Sam tried to wake his brother. "Dean…Dean can you hear me? You need to wake up…we have to get out of here!" Sam tapped his brother on the cheek, getting nervous as he knew that the Siren would appear any moment.

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes. God, he felt so tired. "Just give me a few more minutes…just need a little more sleep…so tired." Dean's eyes started to close again.

"Dean…you have to get up…I can't carry you…you've gotta help me man!" Sam shook his brother's shoulder, pulling the blanket off and trying to get him upright. Dean blinked and took a closer look at Sam.

"Sammy…what's wrong with you…you look like shit!" Dean was concerned by the glazed look in his brother's eyes. The sweat was pouring off Sam's face and he could tell that Sam was just barely staying conscious. "We need to get you to a hospital…you're burning up!" Dean stood and reached over to help Sam to his feet. Just then he noticed that they were no longer at the motel. "Sam…where are we?" Dean felt so tired, he had to fight to keep himself standing.

"The bed and breakfast…Dean, the Siren is Alex…she kidnapped me and lured you here. There's no time, she will be back shortly!" Sam suddenly grabbed at his head and fell to the ground screaming in agony.

"Sammy…Sam…what's wrong!" Dean knelt down next to his brother, trying to help him.

"Dean…argh…careful…she's back…she's…don't listen to her…just go!" Sam's eyes closed again as he tried to concentrate on getting rid of the noise that was causing the pain.

Dean tried to get Sam to his feet. He remembered now…he had come here to rescue his little brother from the Siren. He had to get them both out of here before…

"Hello Dean…I see you found your brother!" Alex said as she wove her music once more towards Dean. She watched as Dean struggled against her power. He glared at her, pure hatred showing in his eyes. "You bitch…stop it…I need to get him to the hospital before he gets worse!"

Alex moved closer, noticing that Dean moved to place himself between her and his brother. "But Dean, don't you remember, you wanted to bring him here so that we could look after him. Let me help you…we can take him into one of the rooms. He'll be comfortable there and you can look in on him."

Dean shook his head, something didn't feel right…but then Sammy would be ok here…Alex would help him make him better. "Ok, just show me where you want him…I'll have to carry him…I don't think he can walk on his own."

Alex smiled as she led the way down the hallway to a small room in the back of the house. There was a single bed with a dresser and night stand. A small bathroom was right across the hall. Dean gently placed Sam on the bed, reaching to remove his shoes before pulling the covers up over his brother. "Can you bring me some water and a wash cloth..also I need a pain reliever or fever reducer."

"Sure Dean…in fact, I have some herbs that may help…let me get them for you." Alex left the room to gather the things she would need. Now that Sam was here, she could make sure that the poison worked faster…by the end of the week, he would be gone.

Dean rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake. He didn't like the pallor or the lines of pain etched on Sam's face. He removed the immobilizer on Sam's knee and shook his head at the swollen joint. At this rate, Sam was going to need surgery. "Hey Sammy…can you wake up for me…we need to get some fluids into you."

Sam heard his brother's voice and struggled to open his eyes. He was so hot, he felt like he was going to burst into flame. Sam cried out as another pain hit him in his stomach. He tried to curl into a ball to relieve the pain. "Sammy…what is it…tell me what's wrong!" Dean pleaded as he watched Sam twisting in pain on the bed.

"Oh God Dean…the pain, make it stop…please, I can't take it…my stomach…she poisoned me somehow…Dean…gotta get away!" Sam looked at his brother and seeing the concern, tried to reach past the hypnotic suggestion that Alex had place in his brother's mind. "Dean, you have to listen to me…she is playing with your mind…making you believe that you are helping me…but you're not…we are both in danger as long as you keep us here…please Dean!" Sam coughed and grabbed his stomach as the pain increased.

Alex returned with the things that Dean had asked for. "Oh my…he seems to be out of his head with fever Dean…we need to get it down quickly. Here, try to get him to drink this…it will help bring the fever down."

Sam watched as Dean smiled at the woman and took the glass of juice and pills from her. "No Dean, please, I don't think I can keep anything down…I just want to sleep ok?" Sam was afraid what was contained in the pills that Dean held in his hand.

Dean shook his head and addressed Sam as if he were a petulant four year old. "Come on Sammy, you know that you need to take your medicine…you won't get better if you don't. Let me help you!"

Dean held Sam by the shoulders and dropping the pills into his mouth, helped him drink the juice down. "There now…you'll feel better soon Sammy…just rest…I'll protect you!"

Dean rose from the room and left with Alex. He never heard the anguished cry from his brother as the poison hit his system; he never heard the fear in his brother's voice as he begged Dean to come back…all he heard was the music.

TBC

Raven524: Sorry for another cliff hanger, but since I'm getting this one out early today…hopefully I'll be forgiven. Thanks again to all the wonderful reviewers…I appreciate you letting me know what you like or don't like about the story…keep them coming!


	10. Chapter 10 The Plan

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 10 – The Plan**

Alex led Dean to another room where there was a double bed. She could feel the man's exhaustion and needed to convince him to rest until it was time for her to feed again. He would need time to recharge, otherwise he would die sooner. "Here you go Dean, I know that you are tired…why don't you take a nap. I'll watch your brother for you." Alex watched as Dean lay down on the bed, his eyes closing before his head hit the pillow.

Turning from the room, Alex walked once more down to the room where Sam had been placed. She stepped inside and smiled as she saw that Sam was unconscious once more. The additional poison should make him too weak to do anything. In fact, one more dose would ensure that he remain unconscious until his death. She moved forward and swept the sweaty bangs from Sam's forehead. "Too bad, you and I could have had a great time together Sam…but now you will have to suffer."

Alex had never had two men at once in her possession before. Normally, she would only feed from a single source…but she was still hungry from the two nights that she had missed with Dean. "I'm sure that Dean won't mind if I use some of your energy in place of his…I don't want him to go too quickly."

Sam moaned as he felt Alex sit closer to him on the bed…his eyes snapped open as he felt her stroke his cheek with her cool hands. "Go away…leave us alone!" Sam whispered, trying to move as far away from her as he could. He could see the hunger in her eyes and saw her intent. But his body was too weak to fight her.

"I'm sorry Sam, but this may be a little uncomfortable for you…I normally use my voice to calm you and make the experience more pleasurable…but, you have blocked my song from your mind. Shhh…don't fight it…it will only make it worse!" Alex held Sam's face in her hands and reached down to give him a kiss.

Sam's eyes opened wide as he felt the air being sucked from his lungs…he fought the sensation, pushing back with everything he had to keep her from suffocating him. The harder he fought, the more she pressed, deepening the kiss until Sam felt like he was being pulled apart from the inside out. Time seemed to stand still, as the Siren continued to feed…Sam felt himself going under, but with his last burst of energy, he pushed with his mind…throwing the Siren from his body and at the same time feeling a jolt of energy entering him.

Alex was shocked as she hit the wall. Never had she tasted such raw energy before. It frightened her, near the end; she could almost feel Sam absorbing some of her energy. She looked at the young man in the bed and decided that the sooner he was gone, the better. She would need to start working on Dean later tonight…she had to convince him that his brother no longer needed him.

"You have sealed your fate Sam…soon the poison will progress to a point where no antidote will help you. I had considered giving you the antidote so that I could feed, but now that will not be possible." Alex held up a bottle for Sam to see, placing it back in her pocket she turned to leave the room. "Such a shame, but don't worry…soon your brother will forget about you…he will not suffer." Alex turned and closed the door to the room. Listening to the moans being torn from Sam's lips as the poison continued to ravage his body. She would have to be careful, she sensed the overprotective nature of Dean towards Sam…if she didn't do this right, he might be able to break her spell. But now it was time for her to rest…she would need her energy later to deal with Dean.

Sam fought the need to sleep as he tried to figure out a way to save his brother. He figured that it was already too late for him…from the pain in his body and the fever, he felt himself slipping away as each minute passed. The only thing keeping Sam awake was his need to help his brother. Forcing the pain and sickness to the back of his mind, Sam sat up on the bed. He needed to clear his mind and focus. He figured that Dean would have brought more than one gun with him and that it would be loaded with the consecrated bullets. The problem was figuring out a way to block the Siren's hypnotic suggestions to Dean, while letting her think that she was getting through to him. As Sam sat there, the story from Greek mythology came back to his mind…the sailors had used bees wax to plug their ears…he wondered if he could find something similar…something that wouldn't be apparent unless you were looking for it.

Getting to his feet, Sam cringed as his knee reminded him that he had been abusing it. Sam hopped to the door, bracing himself against the pain and dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him. He opened the door and sighed with relief when no one was in the hallway. He hoped that Alex was off somewhere resting. He could sense that her last encounter had tired her. To maintain the hypnotic music, must also tire her.

Moving cautiously down the hallway, Sam stopped at the last room near the end…he could see his brother sleeping on the bed. From the pallor on his brother's skin, he figured that he would be out for a little while. "Dean…I don't know what to do…you're the planner, not me…I wish you would wake up and tell me what to do." Sam sat on the edge of the bed, as he looked down; he saw the bulge near his brother's calf. Quietly reaching over, Sam found the gun that Dean had hidden. Sam placed the gun in his waist band, hiding it under his T-Shirt.

As Sam sat there listening to his brother's even breathing, a plan began to form in his mind. He wasn't sure that he could carry it out…but if it meant saving Dean…then he would just have to do it. There was only one way that he could think of to get them out of here and Dean would need to do his part.

Sam found his way back to the kitchen, looking for something he could use to plug Dean's ears. As he looked through the cupboards, he laughed as he found a container of what appeared to be bees wax…it was mixed in with a bunch of other herbs and spices and few things Sam would rather not know about. Sam hurried back to Dean' room with the bees wax and began the process of waking his brother up.

"Dean, come on it's time to wake up…you need to focus for me big brother…we have a baddie to get rid of before tonight!" Sam shook Dean's shoulder and watched as his brother tried to wake up.

"Sammy…wha…hey, what are you doing out of bed? Did you need something?" Dean was immediately awake, although a little confused. Once again, he wondered where he was and why did Sam look like death warmed over?

"Dean! It's a long story…but you have to believe me when I tell you that you are under the spell of the Siren…I need your help to kill her…what do you remember?" Sam was trying to figure out how far under Alex's influence his brother was before he laid out the plan.

"Ah…well, I kind of remember coming to the Bed and Breakfast to look for you…you were gone when I woke up…where did you go Sam?" Dean's voice betrayed his confusion.

"Alex brought me here, to the bed and breakfast so that she could get to you. Look, she is using her hypnotic powers to persuade you that I don't need you…that you can forget about me and concentrate on her." Sam held up his hand as he saw Dean ready to argue with him.

"Dean, have I ever lied to you?" Dean shook his head, not wanting to hear what Sam was telling him, but knowing that something wasn't right with their current situation.

"Ok, then believe me when I tell you, this is not your fault…you can't avoid her hypnotic spell as long as you can hear her music…we need to stop you from hearing her long enough for you to shoot her. Did you bring a gun with you?" Sam asked, wondering how many guns had brought with him.

"Dah…of course I did Sam…there's one right here in my coat pocket." Dean reached in and pulled out the gun he had placed there earlier. "So how do I stop her from controlling me Sam?"

"Here, put some of this into your ear canal, but only after you get to my room. You need to make her think that you still trust her…can you do that?" Sam looked worried as the confusion in Dean's eyes still remained.

"So, you want me to pretend…and then when the moment is right…shoot her?" Dean looked at Sam, seemed a simple enough plan.

"Yes…are you with me big brother?" Sam asked, hoping that his brother was in enough control to carry out his part of the plan.

"Sure…lets go get us a Siren and silence her once and for all!"

TBC

Raven524: Here's the next chapter…let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11 Execution

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 11 – Execution**

Sam patted Dean's leg as he handed him the bees wax. Dean placed some of the wax in one ear and placed the other in his coat pocket…ready for use. Dean took a closer look at Sam, his brother was trying to hide it, but he could see that Sam was in severe pain. "Sammy, what's wrong with you…and don't tell me nothing…I can see you are trying to hide the pain from me…is it your knee?"

"Where do I begin Dean…look, we can take care of me after we get rid of Alex…but I think I'm going to need you to help me back to my room…we don't want her to know that I have spoken to you…ok?" Sam groaned as he tried to stand…he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Sammy…hold on, let me help you." Dean got out of the bed and ignoring his own exhaustion, placed Sam's arm over his shoulder and helped Sam back down the hall to the bed he had occupied. "Are you sure you want to do this…we could just leave…if we go far enough, she won't be able to get to me any more…you need a doctor Sam!"

"NO…we have to finish this now…we may never get another chance. She will just keep killing men until someone makes her stop Dean…I'll be fine…look it's getting dark out…she should be coming for you soon."

Dean helped Sam back onto the bed, but he didn't like the way Sam was sweating, his breathing becoming more labored. Dean reached over to the nightstand and wringing out the washcloth, started to gently wipe the sweat from Sam's face. Sam tried to ignore the pain in his body from the poison, but it was getting harder. "Dean, I think I'm going to be sick…can you…I need to!"

Dean ran from the room to empty the wash basin and returned a few moments later, just as Sam started to retch. Holding his brother's shoulders, Dean watched as Sam continued to empty what little was in his stomach. Gently wiping Sam's mouth with the washcloth, Dean put the pan to the side. "Sam, this is crazy…we need to get you out of here to where you can get some help!"

Sam just groaned and clutching his stomach, once again tried to curl into a ball. The pain was intense and Sam could feel himself slipping into blackness. He had to fight…he had to remain conscious for Dean's sake. Afterwards, he would give in…but not until he was sure that his brother was safe.

Dean watched the battle of emotions crossing Sam's face. He knew that there was more going on than just a flu bug…something else was wrong with Sam. "Sam, you have to tell me what is wrong with you…if you don't I'm going to carry your skinny ass out of here and to the nearest hospital!"

"Now Dean, I thought we talked about keeping Sam here so that you could look after him." Alex purred as she entered the room.

Dean jumped, he had been so concerned with Sam, he hadn't heard her come in behind him. Trying not to give anything away, Dean looked once more at Sam and reached for the basin. "Alex, I'm glad you're here…could you do me a favor and rinse this out for me…I heard Sam getting sick and came in just in time."

"Sure honey…whatever you need…just give me a second and I'll be right back. In fact, it may be time to give Sam some more medicine…what do you think?" Alex looked at Dean, trying to decide if she needed to convince him to forget the hospital.

Dean paused as if thinking. "That sounds good Alex…but if he isn't better by tomorrow morning, I think we need to at least call in a doctor."

Alex smiled, Dean obviously wasn't totally out of her control yet. She glanced at Sam and her smile increased, the young man's eyes were no longer focused on what was going on around him. It wouldn't be long now…just one more dose should do it.

Dean watched as Alex left the room. He turned his worried eyes on his brother. Sam had remained quiet and was looking around as if he couldn't figure out where he was. "Sammy…heh are you ok little brother…don't leave me now." Dean said quietly as he reached to pull the blankets up tighter. Sam shivered, even thought his body burned with heat.

Dean waited for Alex to return. He knew that he had to get rid of her fast. Reaching into his coat pocket, he removed the bees wax and placed it into his other ear. Pulling out the gun, he placed it on Sam's bed, under the washcloth. It was within easy reach…now he just had to wait. Turning his head so that he could see the woman enter the room, he kept his hand on Sam's leg, trying to let him know that he was still there.

Alex hurried in the kitchen, preparing the juice and gathering the pills for Sam. She knew that she would have to work quickly if she wanted to break Sam's hold over his big brother. But first, she needed to make sure that Sam was not able to interfere. Walking slowly down the hallway, she smiled as she thought of the session she would be having with Dean later tonight. Tonight, she would allow herself to enjoy him physically before feeding. She felt drawn to Dean in a way that she had not felt in a long time. She was going to enjoy what time she had with him…even though it would never be long enough.

She walked into the room and handed the juice and pills to Dean. "Here you go, is there anything else you need right now?"

"Thanks Alex…I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you are doing for Sam…he means the world to me…I don't know what I would do if he doesn't make it" Dean let the raw emotion in his voice come through. Hoping it would distract the Siren long enough for him to get rid of her. "Would you mind opening the window just a crack over there…it's a little stuffy in here" Dean asked, pointing towards the window on the far side of the room.

"Do you think that is wise…I mean, wouldn't a draft make your brother worse?" Alex asked quietly, watching for a response from Dean. Dean shrugged and proceeded to help Sam up to take the medicine and juice.

"Come on Sammy…wake up for me, just for a minute. We need to get these pills into you. Alex has brought you some nice cool juice to help you take them…come on Sam!" Dean watched, hoping that Alex would move from behind him toward the window so that he could get a good shot. Alex was looking at him strangely…_Great, she must have said something and I didn't respond_. Dean was trying to think of a way to distract her when he felt Sam twisting in the bed. He looked over at his brother trying to figure out what was going on.

"NO…no more pills…I mean it Dean…I can't keep anything down…please just let me sleep…there is no pain when I sleep." Before Dean could react…Sam hitthe hand that was holding the juice and knocked the glass and pills across the room. Alex headed towards the mess to clean it up when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. She began to turn as Dean fired his first shot…hitting her in the shoulder and knocking her into the wall.

Alex screamed and lunged at Dean. Dean fired again, but Alex was too quick for him. She ducked the shot and rammed Dean in the stomach. Reaching forward, she held Dean's head in her hands and turned it so that he could see his ears. She pulled the bees wax from Dean's ear and tossed it aside, fury evident in her face as she began to sing.

"NO…I won't listen…you bitch…I will kill you!" Dean pushed hard and smiled in satisfaction as Alex once again was thrown against the wall. She shook her head and once again the music started. Dean felt like he was under water as he reached for the gun once again. "I will kill you, you bitch for what you have done to my brother…you can't control me any more!"

Dean's hand shook as he fought for control of his mind and body. The hatred in his veins fighting the music that was trying to take control. Alex continued to weave her spell, moving closer to Dean. "You cannot refuse me…you will drop the gun and come with me. Your brother doesn't need you anymore Dean…he will be fine on his own. How often do you need to run after him…care for him…he is a grown man and doesn't need a babysitter anymore…He doesn't need you…not as much as you need him. Come with me, and you will no longer feel alone!"

Dean's eyes hardened as he heard her utter the same words that the demon had thrown at him…"No one hurts my brother and lives…do you hear me!" Dean pulled back the hammer and pointed the gun at Alex's heart.

Alex stopped and shook her head as if talking to a child. "Dean, honey…then you will have to kill yourself…I wasn't the one who gave him the poison that is killing him…you gave it to him with your own hand…you are responsible for his illness and you will be responsible for his death!"

Dean gulped as the images of the herbs that he thought were helping Sam flashed through his mind. Oh my God…he had been the one…if Sam died…it would be his fault! Dean looked at Sam, a single tear running down his face as he focused once again on Alex.

Alex moved forward once again, sure that her spell would be able to bind the young man to her. As she reached for the gun in Dean's hand, he began to struggle with her. Both were fighting for control of the gun. Sam watched from his bed, as the gun was being pushed towards Dean's head…any moment now the gun would discharge.

A moment later, the sound of a single gun shot echoed through the room as two bodies fell to the floor,

TBC

Raven524: Ok…I hear the groans, but I just had to do it…but don't worry…the next chapter should be up…oh in a week or so, unless of course my reviewers want to see it sooner! Just let me know!


	12. Chapter 12 Antidote

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 12 – Antidote**

_A moment later, the sound of a single gun shot echoed through the room as two bodies fell to the floor…_

The room was in chaos, objects swirling around as a terrible wind and shrieking sound could be heard throughout the house. It was the sound of death…a death from one who had not gone willingly. The very foundation of the house shook with the intensity of the sudden release.

Dean groaned as he rolled out from under Alex's body. He looked at Alex and he saw the blood spreading from a gun shot wound to the heart. But Dean couldn't remember firing a shot. He sat up looking at the gun in his hand…opening the chamber, only two rounds were missing. "What the…how?" Dean started as he looked up at the bed.

Sam was sitting up, a gun held in his hand. Dean watched as the gun began to shake, "Sammy…heh…it's ok…you can let it go now." Dean climbed to his feet and watched as Sam's eyes blinked, but continued to stare straight ahead. The gun that had been pointed where Alex had been; began to slowly move towards Sam's head.

"Sammy…can you hear me…it's over…you did it little brother!" Dean touched Sam's shoulder as he reached over and gently removed the gun from his brother's hand. He watched as Sam started to shake, falling back onto the bed. Sam was going into a seizure.

Dean quickly pulled Sam down onto the floor and turned him onto his side. He watched helplessly as the seizure continued for a few more minutes and then Sam was quiet again…too quiet. Dean rolled his brother over and felt for a pulse. It was there but faint. "Hold on Sam…I'm going to get you to the hospital…don't you quit on me now!" Dean looked at the body of the Siren, the body had aged as the Siren died, leaving only a pile of dust and bones. As Dean reached for his cell phone, he heard Sam groan.

Dropping to his knees, he held Sam's head in his lap. "Dean…poisoned…need" Sam's voice was barely above a whisper. Dean closed his eyes as he remembered how his brother came to be in this position. He jumped as he felt Sam's hand reach up and pat him on the face.

"Heh…not your fault…remember asylum…same thing!" Dean felt the tears in his eyes as he realized that Sam was trying to make him feel better. He had put himself in danger to save his sorry ass…right now; all Dean cared about in the world was right here in his lap, probably dying unless he could get him some help soon. "Sammy, we need to get you to the hospital…they can figure out what the poison is and make you better…just hold on for me!"

"Dean…antidote…antidote…in" Sam's eyes started to close as the poison continued to eat away at his body. He wanted to just let go, but he had to try to make Dean understand.

"Antidote? You mean she had an antidote? Where is it Sammy…tell me!" Dean patted his face lightly trying to get Sam to wake up.

"Uhmmm…pocket of dress…she put it in the pocket…said it was…antidote…Oh God, Dean…I can't take the pain anymore…it hurts!" Sam started to twist in agony on the floor, grabbing for his stomach.

"Just hold on Sam…let me get it for you!" Dean ran over to the clothes that were lying on the floor. Picking up the dress, he began to search through her pocket, astonished to find a vial of liquid inside.

Grabbing the vial, he returned to Sam's side. "Sam, I found it…but how do we know it's the antidote…it could just be some other poison. I'm going to get you to the hospital…they can verify what's in the vial."

"NO…no Dean" Sam coughed, groaning as his vision continued to gray on the edges. "No time…won't make it. Go ahead and try it…I'm dead either way!" Sam cried again as the pain in his stomach increased…he knew that he didn't have much time.

Dean looked at his brother, the fear showing in his eyes as he tried to figure out what to do. Sam's fever was extremely high and his eyes were beginning to lose focus. Looking at the vial in his hand, Dean made his decision. "Ok Sammy…but you gotta promise not to leave me ok? I mean it…if you die; I'm going to be really pissed!"

"Dean…no matter what happens…just wanted you to know…best brother I could have asked for…not your fault you understand Dean…not your fault!" Sam grabbed Dean's arm, trying to make sure that his brother understood.

"Damn it Sammy…here, let me help you." Dean held Sam upright, helping his brother to drink the liquid in the bottle. Sam gagged as the liquid ran down his throat. Dean reached down and helped his brother back up onto the bed. He watched as Sam started to close his eyes. "Remember Sam…you come back to me…don't you even think of dying on my watch!"

Dean checked Sam's pulse and noticed it felt a little stronger. His brother's breathing also didn't seem as labored as before. But his fever was still extremely high. Dean knew he had to get his fever down and fast. Going into the small bathroom, he filled the tub with cold water. Returning to Sam, he stripped his clothes off, leaving him in only his briefs. Placing his brother's arm over his shoulder once more, he dragged Sam into the bathroom and lowered him into the tub.

Placing a towel behind Sam's head, Dean kept using the washcloth to rinse down Sam's back and chest. As Dean kept sponging the cool water onto Sam, he saw flashes of Sam…he smiled as he remembered the times he had given Sam his baths when he was small…the pride he felt on the day that Sam got his diploma…the many times he and Sam had hunted together…"Come on little brother…we've gotten through worse than this…you just have to make it…please Sammy, open your eyes!" Dean could feel the tears falling as he continued to work on his brother.

Sam felt cold. He could hear a familiar voice in the distance, but he was too tired to respond. He just wanted the pain to go away…just wanted to rest. As he felt himself falling into the dark area of his mind, he sensed that something else waited for him…suddenly he was afraid…there was something else…something evil reaching for him.

"_You may have destroyed the vessel, but now you will suffer…and through you, your brother in turn will suffer!"_

Sam began to fight his way back to awareness. He followed the soft voice of his brother, smiling as he felt the comforting touch of his brother's hand. For just a moment, he concentrated and drank in the strength offered by the simple touch…he let himself fill with the unselfish love never expressed verbally, but shown to him every day in many ways.

Dean noticed the change in Sam; he saw the soft smile touch his brother's face and the eye movement. "Sammy…heh…can you open your eyes?" Dean watched his brother struggle towards consciousness, marveling at the strength of his brother. "Sammy?"

Sam groaned as he opened his eyes to see the worried look in his brother's face. "Dean…so cccold…why…where am I?" Sam was so weak, he couldn't lift his arms. He felt his body continue to shiver from the cold water.

"Sammy…I had to cool you down, your fever was getting much too high…you had a seizure man…tell me, how are you feeling kiddo…any more pain? Dean reached for a towel as he let the water out of the tub. He saw Sam grimace with pain when he tried to use his injured knee to rise from the tub.

"Hold on there…the poison may be working its way out of your system…but your knee is still in pretty bad shape…you must have walked over 5 miles on that leg without your cane. Let me help you up and get you back into bed."

Sam was still exhausted and wanted only to sleep. "Thanks Dean…for everything."

Dean smiled as he wrapped the towel around his brother's body and helped him to the bed in the room. Sam stopped and looked at the remains of the Siren that still lay on the floor at the foot of the bed. "Sorry I shot your girlfriend Dean."

"Don't worry kiddo…she was too old for me anyway!" Dean laughed softly as he helped Sam into the bed. Dean tucked Sam back into bed, glad to see that the fever had decreased and Sam seemed to be in less pain than before. Maybe they could avoid a trip to the hospital after all.

"Ok Sam, you just rest there for a little bit while I clean up this mess…hey!" Dean yelled as a picture frame that had been lying on the floor flew up and hit him in the back.

"Sammy…did you just do that…so help me, if you're playing around…that wasn't funny!" Dean turned to glare at his brother. He stopped at the serious expression he saw on his brother's face.

"You just did that with your spoon bending powers, right Sam…tell me it was you!"

Sam looked at Dean and sighed…"No Dean, it wasn't me!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so I meant 24 hours, not two weeks. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews…even the threats of bodily harm (LOL) if I didn't update soon. Hope you all like the newest chapter…just drop me a line and let me know!


	13. Chapter 13 Fear Unleashed

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 13 – Fear Unleashed**

Dean winced as a large book hit his injured shoulder. "Damn it…what the hell is going on…we killed the Siren—Sammy are you sure it's not your.."

"No Dean…not me...ahhh" Sam grabbed his head as the pain began to increase just as it had when the Siren called to Dean. Sam tried to get a look at his brother; he had to know if Dean was also being affected. But hefound that he couldn't speak, he couldn't get past the pain.

"Jeez---Sammy I gotta burn the bitch we have to make sure she's gone…Sammy?" Dean glanced at his brother and noticed that he was holding his head, the pain evident on his face. "Sammy what's wrong?" Dean jumped up and went to sit beside Sam. He ducked again as another object came close to hitting him. Why were the objects only being aimed at him…nothing seemed to be going near Sam.

Sam groaned, his head felt like it was going to explode. "Dean…feels like …my head…I can't." Sam felt something pressing against him, taking his air…it was the same sensation as when the Siren had tried to take his life force. Sam's eyes closed and his breathing became labored once more.

"That's it Sam…you are going to the hospital, no more arguments!" Dean reached for Sam but was shocked as he was thrown against the wall of the room. "Damn it Sam, no more goofing around…your powers are going haywire, probably due to the poison…just calm down and let me help you!" Dean knew that whenever Sam used his powers, it took a lot out of him. Sam was showing all the signs of an episode…but he couldn't figure out why his powers would chose now to kick in…they weren't in any danger any more.

Dean stood up, feeling the pain in his shoulder as the bullet wound began to bleed again. The latest hit had broken open the wound. Dean moved carefully towards Sam, trying to keep his voice calm. "Sammy…it will be ok, just let me help…arghhhh!" Dean felt himself propelled once again across the room, only this time he wasn't as lucky…his rib cage made direct contact with the dresser…he certainly hoped the crack he heard was the dresser and not his rib. Dean felt himself falling to the floor, but he fought back against the darkness threatening to claim him.

Sam could see what was happening, but he was powerless to do anything. He could feel the spirit of the Siren pushing to gain more access to him…he could feel himself slipping into darkness.

"_NO…I won't let you take over…you have no power over me!" Sam tried to focus through the fog that surrounded him._

"_Oh but I do…you created the bridge, I just decided to cross over…you drank in some of my essence when I kissed you…you have allowed me to remain." The Sirens voice circled around in Sam's head, he could hear the song echoing, calling to him to surrender._

"_I will fight you…you could not have Dean and you will not have me…it's time for you to move on" Sam could feel the music building, this time it brought pain…waves of pain._

"_Move on to what…the curse follows me even into death…I will not be joined with the one I love, he is not waiting for me…all I see is darkness. I don't like the dark, so I will remain here. You will not be able to resist me for long…part of me is already here." The Siren continued to assault Sam, using her voice to entice and punish._

"_You have no power anymore, you will leave…I will not give in to you…stronger things than you have tried and failed." Sam used his mind to push and he felt the Siren's hold weaken._

"_You will lose Sam…you will give in to me or you will watch your brother die! Watch what I can do!" _

Sam opened his eyes and tried to warn his brother, but no sound came. The Siren had found a way to silence his voice. He was trapped in his own body, unable to move and only able to watch in horror as he saw his brother picked up and thrown against the wall with enough force that the plaster cracked.

"Sammy! You have to get control of your powers…please Sam…ahhh!" Dean felt himself dropping to the floor, his legs giving out as the damage to his body finally refused to let him continue. "Sammy!" Dean whispered as he tried to reach for the bed where his brother lay staring at him…he knew that his rib was cracked, hopefully it didn't puncture a lung. His body was bruised and the blood from his shoulder was now soaking his shirt. Dean sighed as he lost the battle to stay conscious.

Sam struggled to get to his brother…he had to help him. But all he heard before darkness claimed him was the laughter of the Siren in his mind.

**ooooooooo**

In Lawrence Kansas, Missouri woke up from sleep, the images in her mind disturbing her. "Oh my!" She exclaimed as she quickly got out of bed. She paced her room sorting through the images trying to get a better picture of what the boys were up against. "Those boys…I swear, they are just a magnet for trouble!" Missouri said to the air.

Picking up the phone, she paused…she should let John know that his boys were in trouble, but he would just go charging in…he wouldn't want to do what had to be done. Shaking her head and hoping she was making the right choice, she made the call…"Hello Matthew, it's been a long time…but I need your help!"

Missouri hung up the phone and got dressed. She knew that Matthew would be here by morning and then they would need to leave…they had a long road to travel to get to the boys and she had to get things ready. She just hoped that they would get there in time.

Looking at the phone one more time, Missouri toyed with calling John...he had a right to know that his sons were in trouble. She knew that if he found out that she hadn't called him, there would be hell to pay. But as far as she knew, he wouldn't respond…he never did. Besides, the boys didn't need to have any more guilt laid on them…something John was good at unfortunately. She could sense that when this was through, both boys were going to need to be spoken to…and John definitely was not the one to handle that type of conversation.

Missouri loved John, but she loved his boys even more. So this time, she decided to follow her heart…she would help the boys and worry about John later.

**ooooooooo**

Sam groaned as he forced his eyes open. His body was so weak, he could barely move. His head felt like it was full of cotton batting…but at least for now, he was himself. He slowly sat up and waited for the room to finish spinning before he put his legs over the side. He had to get to Dean. As he stood, his knee threatened to give out on him…a white hot pain shooting up his leg letting him know that it was far from healed. He held onto the bed as he worked his way over towards his brother.

"Dean…hey…are you ok?" Sam asked as he slid down on the floor next to the silent form of his brother. He reached over and carefully turned Dean over, blanching when he was the pool of blood beneath him. "Dean…Oh my God, your shoulder has opened up! We need to get you out of here. Sam gently felt over Dean's body, assessing his injuries. He frowned as his brother groaned when he touched his ribs.

Sam gently pulled up his brother's shirt, the bruising was extensive. He felt along Dean's rib cage and could feel at least two broken ribs. "Shit man…I'm so sorry…Dean" Sam's mind knew that he wasn't to blame for the damage…but his heart wouldn't let him off so easily. Once again, if he had been stronger, he should have been able to stop what happened.

Sam smiled slightly as he felt his brother begin to show signs that he was coming to. "Come on Dean…wake up for me will you?"

Dean moaned and opened his eyes…for a second; he couldn't remember where he was or what had happened. But when he saw his brother, his memory returned. For the first time in his life, Dean was afraid of his brother. "Jeez Sam…you gotta get those powers of yours under control…I don't know if I can survive another one of your episodes Dude!"

Sam's world came crashing down….

TBC

Raven524: Sorry for the delay…let me know what you think about the latest chapter…hopefully will get the next one out sometime tomorrow!


	14. Chapter 14 Old Hunter

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 14 – Old Hunter**

Dean paused as he saw the stricken look on his brother's face. Sam turned and started to get to his feet, groaning as he put weight on his leg. "Look Sam…I didn't mean"

Sam held up his hand and said in a tired voice. "It's ok Dean…let's just get you patched up so we can get out of here" Sam refused to look at Dean. He had seen the fear in his brother's eyes…fear that he had put there because he couldn't stop the Siren. He would get his brother to safety and then he would deal with the Siren. Sam reached down and helped Dean to his feet, concerned by the paleness on his brother's face.

"Here, sit on the bed…I'm going to see if I can find a first aid kit…we need to get that shoulder fixed and tape your ribs." Sam didn't wait to see if Dean agreed. He needed to get out of the room and get his emotions under control.

Dean sighed as he watched his brother hobble from the room. He should have insisted that Sam stay here; he knew that his brother was still in bad shape. He looked around the room and saw the damage…maybe they should move to another room. Dean knew that he still had to take care of the Siren's remains, but right now, he didn't have enough energy to deal with it. "It's not like your going any where babe…don't worry; I'll take care of you as soon as Sammy and I get patched up!"

Dean got to his feet and gasped as the room tilted…he felt so tired, all he wanted to do right now was sleep. But first he had to fix things with Sam. He hadn't meant to hurt his brother…it was just he didn't understand Sam's powers and he definitely didn't like what they did to his brother…Dean didn't like the feeling that he couldn't help…it was his job to fix things for Sam, but this; he couldn't fix. Hell, he couldn't even get close enough to Sam to help him. Dean used the walls of the hallway to help him stagger towards the kitchen.

"Dean…I thought I told you to stay put!" Sam hobbled quicker to catch Dean before he could pitch forward.

"Just wanted to get a new view…the other room was trashed." Dean's eyes were beginning to close again and he could feel himself sliding down the wall.

"Dean…stay with me for just a few more minutes…I don't think I can carry you!" Sam tried to hold Dean up, but his leg wouldn't take the strain. Sam watched in frustration as his brother collapsed on the floor in front of him, unconscious once more.

Sam put his head back against the wall, feeling defeated. But he couldn't give up…Dean would have found a way, hell he had helped Sam before with a wounded shoulder. "Ok Dean…I guess we can't do things the easy way can we." Reaching under Dean's arms, Sam gently dragged his brother into the nearest bedroom. This room was larger than the last. It had two single beds and looked like it had its own bathroom.

Sam pulled Dean to the closest bed and lifted him into the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Running a shaky hand through his hair, he glanced at his brother. He pulled out his cell phone thinking that he should call for an ambulance…it would get both of them out here. Before he could dial, he felt the pain in his head once again…the phone flew across the room and hit the wall, breaking on impact.

"No, not now…I have to take care of Dean!" Sam pushed back as he felt the blood begin to run from his nose. Once again, he felt the Siren weaken…he had to work fast. He wasn't sure how long he could keep her from gaining more control.

Sam removed Dean's shirt and started to work on the shoulder wound. Finally, he taped his brother's ribs. He didn't have another shirt for Dean and he was too tired to go out to the car…of course, he didn't know exactly where it was…only Dean knew where he had left it. "Ok Dean, I'll take the first watch…you just try to get some sleep!"

Sam wasn't sure if Dean heard him or not. In a way, he was glad that Dean wasn't awake. He wasn't sure that he could face his brother's fear…at least Dean had been honest for a change regarding Sam's abilities…he was right. Until Sam could get control…he was a danger to all those around him. As soon as they got out of here…Sam would have to consider leaving again. He could accept that Dean would protect him from demons and other things that went bump in the night…but Sam could not live with himself if he was the cause of Dean's pain or worse yet, his death. Sam bowed his head as he was once again faced with his own curse…to be alone.

**ooooooooo**

Missouri opened the front door before the man outside could knock. "You know Missouri; it would be nice if you at least let me knock…it's a little unnerving to have the door open before hand!"

Matthew entered the modest home, smiling at the black woman in front of him. He had known Missouri since she was a child…in fact, together, the two of them had learned a great deal about the evils that lurked in the dark of night.

Matthew was a tall man who was in excellent shape for a man who had just turned 60. The gray hair and beard could not hide the muscular frame of the man with piercing blue eyes. He had been a hunter since he was 16 years old…the time he found out that things that went bump in the night, could kill those we love. He had lost both of his parents to a particularly vicious poltergeist. Since that time, he had become an expert hunter...especially when it came to getting rid of troublesome spirits or poltergeists.

"Matthew…you're lookin' good…I'm glad you came!" Missouri followed the older man into the kitchen. "We don't have much time…we need to get on the road as soon as you finish your coffee…I'm afraid those boys don't have much time left."

"Let me guess…we're dealing with some form of spirit or poltergeist right?" Matthew began to drink the coffee as he looked at the worried expression on his friends face.

"Yes, it's a spirit…but this one was from one who was cursed. I'm afraid that we are going to have to do more than just burn the bones on this one…we will need to purge her from the house and…" Missouri looked at Matthew, almost afraid to give voice to her own fears.

"I'm not sure, but I think that one of the boys…Sam, may have part of the thing in him…we may need to do an exorcism of both the house and the boy!" Missouri's eyes filled with tears as she thought about what they would have to do to get rid of the spirit…if what she had seen was true…poor Sam was in for it. This of course, meant his brother would suffer right along with him.

"Don't worry Missouri…I'm assuming you have everything we need?" Matthew didn't know these boys, but if they were important to Missouri…well, then they were important to him.

Missouri shook her head. "Ok then, let's get on the road…we're losing daylight!" Matthew said as he drained the last of the coffee and headed for the door.

**ooooooooo**

Sam was sitting beside Dean's bed, using a cool washcloth to wipe the sweat from Dean's forehead. He was worried about the fever that was starting to burn in Dean. He had gone out to get some water and fever reducers, but he had to wait for Dean to wake up to take them.

Dean moaned and tried to sit up "Sammy!" Dean yelled, still caught in whatever nightmare he was in.

"Shhh…Dean, it's ok…I'm right here. Look you are running a fever. You need to take these pills to help reduce the fever." Sam helped Dean take the pills and drink the water. Dean looked at Sam. He wasn't looking well at all. His brother looked exhausted and there was a flush to his cheeks which meant his fever was probably on the rise again.

"Sammy…you need to take care of yourself too…you need to rest!" Dean started to sit up, but was pushed back down by Sam. He noticed that Sam still didn't look him in the eye, but rather quickly looked away. Dean figured they better have a talk right now before his brother could work himself up any further…"Ah…look Sam, about what I said earlier."

Sam suddenly stood up, a glazed look in his eyes. He grabbed at his head and fell to the floor, crying out in pain. Dean tried to get to Sam, but hesitated for a second…the last time he tried to approach Sam, he had been thrown around like a paper doll. "Sammy?" Dean asked quietly, hoping that he wouldn't spook his brother.

"Dean…Oh God, not again!" Sam rose unsteadily to his feet, fisting his hands in his hair. "Dean…don't follow me…I mean it! It…I…can't protect you…stay here!" Sam hobbled from the room and closed the door behind him. Reaching for the key, he locked the door on his brother and stumbled down the hall.

Dean got out of the bed and moved towards the door…trying the door, he couldn't believe that it was locked…"Sammy…Damn it! Open this door right now!" Dean cried as he pounded on the door. But Sam was not listening to Dean…he was listening to the dark music that was filling his mind once more.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 Burned

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 15 – Burned**

Dean fell to the ground in front of the door, his brief spurt of energy gone. He knew that Sam was only trying to protect him…but that was _his job_. He would not be placed on the sidelines…waiting for Sam to call him from the bench. In that moment, Dean realized how Sam must have felt all those years when he had; in effect, sidelined him. "Sammy…can you hear me…you need to let me out of here…you can't protect yourself…please Sammy, open the door!" Dean hated the weakness in his voice, but he wasn't even sure he could stand anymore.

Sighing, Dean realized that until Sam decided to let him out of the room, there wasn't much he could do. He wished he knew what was causing Sam's powers to be acting up…and more to the point, why were they targeting him? Dean lay down on the bed, intending to wait for Sam. When Sam opened the door…they were going to have a long talk..._Oh God, another chick flick moment was in order_. Dean hated it, but he knew that Sam needed these moments once and awhile…maybe it had been too long since their last one. He knew that his words were bothering Sam, he needed to get his brother to understand…if that meant talking about their feelings…then so be it.

Dean listened to the quiet of the house, it unnerved him. _Where was Sam?_ Dean struggled to keep his eyes open…he had to be ready if Sam needed him. Unfortunately, his body would not listen to his desires. Dean closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

In another part of the house, Sam continued to walk…trying to get as far away from Dean as he could. He sensed that the Siren could not hurt Dean unless they were near each other. Gasping again, he fell to his knees as another wave of pain hit. The pain was getting worse…he didn't know how much more he could take. To make matters worse, the pain in his stomach had started again…Sam worried that the poison may have only been slowed down. Placing his back up against the wall, he tried to concentrate. He needed to think…the Siren's spirit was still here, in the house. The remains were in the bedroom that Sam had occupied…he needed to salt and burn the remains.

Sam pushed himself up and staggered towards the kitchen. He knew what he had to do; he only hoped that he had the strength to do it. He quickly gathered what he needed and headed back down the hallway. He paused for a brief moment outside his brother's door. The pain in his head reminded him that he didn't have much time. Sam continued down towards the room he had occupied. As he approached the Siren's remains, he could feel the anger in the room…it almost had a physical presence.

The painful music in his mind continued to grow…but Sam shook his head…determined to complete his task. It was the only way he could ensure that Dean would be safe. Sweeping the remains into the metal trash can he had brought with him. He salted and prepared to burn the remains. As he tried to strike the match…his hand froze.

"_You will listen to me Sam…you cannot refuse my command!" The Siren's voice roared in his head._

"_I told you…you will not control me…no one can control me…believe me, even my own father can't control me!"_ Sam laughed grimly as he focused on the hand holding the match.

Sam could feel the Siren trying to stop him from burning the remains…with trembling hands; he lit the match and watched it fall into the trash bin. As soon as the flames started, Sam clasped his hands over his ears…the noise was almost unbearable. Sam closed his eyes, trying to block the assault on his senses…but the pain in his mind continued to grow as the flames began to die down. Sam's last thought as he lost consciousness was of his brother Dean. _"I'm sorry Dean…I tried, but once again I failed you…I'm sorry!"_

**ooooooooo**

Missouri was bringing Matthew up to date on the history of the Winchester family. As she finished, she could sense the tension from the man sitting beside her. "What is it Matthew?" Missouri could have just as easily looked, but she never invaded another person's inner most thoughts…she would pick up those near the surface only.

"Well, I knew that there were other hunters out there…in fact, I've met a few in my time. But these folks…they seem to be taking a pretty big bite of the apple…chasing demons is no easy job."

"Yes, they shore are a special breed…and poor Sam, he has had a lot thrust on him over the past year…he is beginning to feel the weight of his birth…I jest don' know how much more that poor boy can take!" Missouri's eyes filled with tears at the unfairness. She remembered the bright young boy who use to play in her parlor when his father was off on a job. She had watched the boys of a few occasions. Sam was the most inquisitive child she had ever met…always asking why. Unfortunately, as Sam was finding out…sometimes there was not an answer to the question other than, it is what it is.

"So, you say this kid has some kind of psychic abilities…any idea on how strong they are? You know that they could make our job a whole lot more difficult Missouri." Matthew looked sideways at the woman.

"I sensed that he has powerful abilities…but I'm not sure exactly how advanced they are. I know that he has premonitions and he can sense the presence of evil…Dean even mentioned that his brother may have some sort of telekinetic ability…but Sam doesn't seem to be able to tap into his abilities or control them. They just sort of happen…which makes it difficult for the boy…I wish I could help him." Missouri looked out the window of the car. She hoped they would get there in time…she could feel the torment in Sam and Dean building…she only hoped that they would not be too late.

Matthew saw the worried look on his friends face. He didn't need to be a psychic to understand that they needed to make good time to get to the boys…he just hoped that they would be able to help them. "Don't worry Missouri…we should be there by late tomorrow morning…if these boys are as good as you told me…they should be able to defend themselves until then."

"I shore hope so Matthew…I pray that you are right!"

**ooooooooo**

Sam slowly opened his eyes; he could see that night had fallen. Sitting up, he groaned as his headache seemed to be a permanent resident in his head. Looking at the trash can, he sighed. He hoped that it was over. His mind seemed to be quiet…and there were no objects flying through the air. Maybe it was finally over.

Sam pushed himself to his feet, knowing that he had to get to Dean. His brother had been locked in the room most of the day. He knew that he would be mad…just like he was mad when Sam had tied him up…but at least this time, he had confined him near a bathroom. Sam smiled as he remembered the incident. He would miss those moments when he moved on without his big brother…a fact that he knew Dean would not understand.

Making his way down the hallway, Sam paused outside the doorway to Dean's room once again. He paused; placing his hand on the door…trying to absorb some of the strength that always seemed to surround his brother. If only, he could be as strong…maybe he would have learned how to control his powers…maybe his brother would not need to fear his freaky brother…_and maybe pigs could fly!_

Sam opened the door and stepped into the dark room. He walked over to the bed and watched the rise and fall of his brother's chest. Feeling his brother's forehead, he was relieved that although a little warm…it wasn't burning with fever. Sam jumped as a hand grabbed his wrist in a steel grip and he found himself staring into the angry green eyes of his brother.

"So, you finally decided to come and let me out little brother…what the hell have you been doing all day! I called to you more than once…but could you let me know that you were ok…NO! You left me here wondering if you were alive or dead…you could have been lying there dying and I wouldn't have been able to save you. Do you know how that made me feel Sam…answer me damn it!" Dean tried to control the rage…but it had been simmering all day. How could Sam leave him like that…bad enough he couldn't control his powers, but to leave Dean to worry all day was unforgivable in his book.

Sam absorbed each blow without saying a single word. Dean was right…there was no defense for his actions…once again he had hurt Dean…this time by causing him to worry about his sorry ass. Looking out into the darkness of the night, Sam once again wondered why he had even been born…all he caused was pain to those around him…pain and suffering.

"Sammy…answer me! What have you been up to!" Dean was so angry; his body was actually shaking with it. He felt the need to hurt Sam as badly as he had been hurt…God help him, for once he didn't want to be the older brother…he just wanted to let the anger out.

Sam stood and wrenched his wrist from his brother's control. "Don't worry Dean…you won't have to worry about me much longer…soon I won't be your concern!" Sam never saw the look on Dean's face as he turned away…never heard the apology or the desperate sound in his brother's voice.

Sam did what he swore he would never do…he gave in to the darkness.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers…you have all truly made my day! I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter…next update should be some time tomorrow!


	16. Chapter 16 Cavalry Arrives

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 16 – Calvary Arrives**

Missouri suddenly sat up straight in the car seat…staring out the window, but not seeing the scenery as it passed by. After a few moments, she reached over and grabbed Matthew's arm. "We need to get there…that poor boy has gone and done something stupid!"

Matthew pushed down on the accelerator…determined to get them there as soon as possible.

**ooooooooo**

Dean's mouth dropped open as Sam turned to leave the room. "Sammy, look I'm sorry ok…just turn around and lets talk…Sammy what the.." Dean watched as his brother pitched forward face first onto the floor.

Ignoring his own pain, Dean jumped down from the bed and gently rolled Sam over. His brother was barely breathing…the heat in his body, indicated that his fever was once again on the rise. "Damn it Sammy…why didn't you tell me?" Dean reached over and got Sammy into the other bed. Going to the bathroom, he returned with a cool washcloth and began to wipe the sweat from Sam's face.

"Come on Sammy…don't do this. I was just pissed…you know I didn't mean any of it!" Dean tried tapping his brother's cheek, but there was no response. Dean was scared…the last thing Sam had said to him was that he wouldn't be his problem anymore…_God, he really screwed up this time, he had Sammy thinking he was a burden again._

"Sam…I don't know if you can hear me, but you gotta listen. It's you and me…that's all we have. You can't leave me and I will never leave you…no matter how bad it gets. Remember Sammy…I told you nothing bad would happen to you and I meant it! You just have to let me in…let me know what's going on so that I can help you!" Dean held Sam's hand, trying to let him know that where ever he was at the moment, he had someone waiting for him.

**ooooooooo**

_Sam was floating in a gray fog. His mind too tired to even try to figure out where he was at the moment. The fog was comforting…nothing could hurt him here and he couldn't hurt anything out there. He heard a desperate voice, pleading with him to return, but for the first time, he decided to ignore the voice._

"_I'm glad to see you decided to come to your senses Sam. You just need to let me in the rest of the way…stop fighting me and I will let your brother go." The music in Sam's mind was calming, beautiful…he found himself not wanting the music to stop. Yet a small portion of him knew that this was not right…this was the easy way and Winchester's never took the easy way out. _

"_I can't do what you ask…how can you still be here? I burned your remains; you should have moved on…what do you want?" Sam was confused; all the normal ways of getting rid of this creature had failed. He wished he had had time to do more research. _

"_I told you Sam, a part of me is within you already…drawn in when you attempted to absorb some of my power. All that I'm asking is that you allow the rest of me to enter…to exist. There is nothing waiting for me on the other side…all I'm asking is that you allow me to live through you." The music continued to lull Sam, telling him to let go._

"_And I told you, no one will control me. I will live my life…alone if need be, but it will be my life!" Sam pushed once again with his mind, rejecting the Siren's attempts at control._

Dean watched as Sam began to twist on the bed, his face filled with pain. "Aw Sammy, not again…wake up Sam…I need you to wake up and tell me how I can help!" Dean slapped Sam across the face, desperate to get his brother to open his eyes. The last time, Dean had played puppet on a string and he refused to do allow that to happen again. There just had to be something he could do.

Sam's eyes snapped open, terror evident in their depths. "Dean, you have to leave me…go get help, but leave me here…I can't control it!" Sam's voice was a mere whisper as the tears fell from his eyes. He turned from his brother, ashamed that he had to ask for help again.

Dean sighed and reached for Sam's face. Turning it gently towards him he shook his head. "What a pair we are…we are so busy trying to keep the other safe, both of us are going to end up in the hospital. What do you say that we start trying to figure this out together squirt?" Dean used Sam's old nickname, trying to make his brother feel better by reminding him of better times.

Sam blinked and looked into his brother's eyes. Instead of anger or rejection, he saw only concern. "I'm sorry Dean…this is all my fault…me and my stupid freaky powers."

"Sammy…just tell me what's going on…maybe we can figure out a way together to make this better. Lets start with the basics…how are you feeling?" Dean gave Sam a look telling him that his normal reply would not be accepted.

"Actually, I've had better days." Sam sighed. "Where do I start…my head feels like it's going to explode, my stomach is starting to hurt again and my knee is no longer throbbing…it now just feels like someone stuck a knife in my leg and is twisting it. Add the fact that I'm burning up…I'd say I'm pretty well fucked…wouldn't you?" Sam looked at Dean and wished he had a picture. For the first time, his brother appeared to be speechless.

"Ahhhh…ok. So basically, business as usual for us. So let's deal with the fever first…drink this water and take these pills, they should help with the fever and the pain. Next, I think we need to get you to the hospital…that poison may still be in your system. We have not idea how much antidote you will need to get it out of your system." Dean started to search for his cell phone.

"Dean…I can't go to the hospital." Sam looked at Dean, he could feel the Siren trying to keep him from telling Dean…but this time he would resist her…he would fight through the pain and he would keep her contained…no matter what the cost to his own health.

"Why not…give me one good reason why I shouldn't be hauling your ass out to the car and taking you to the nearest hospital Sammy!"

"Because Dean…the Siren will never let me leave this place. She will kill you and me before she would allow that to happen" Sam tried, but he couldn't keep the groan from escaping his lips. His head felt like it was going to explode from the pain.

"Whoa…wait a minute…you mean that all this time…it wasn't you? Why didn't you tell me Sam…I know I've been screwing up lately, but this is something you should have told me." Dean felt the pain of the lack of trust his brother had in him.

"Dean…not you…not me…she is trying to control me…keeps me from saying…Oh God, Dean, I can't take the pain much longer…I don't know if I can keep her out…if she gains control of me, she'll kill you!" Sam closed his eyes and grabbed his stomach, his whole body screaming in pain.

"Hold on Sammy…I'm going to burn her remains…that should get rid of her…then you and I are out of this place!" Dean turned to leave, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"NO, No…I already did that, she is still here" Sam pointed to his head, the sweat now pouring from his face as he struggled to keep the Siren's spirit from gaining more power. "She says she will let you go, if I give in…maybe I should…that way you wouldn't need to be afraid anymore." Sam closed his eyes once more, almost ready to give in. He was just so tired of fighting.

Dean was just about ready to try to talk some sense into his little brother when he heard a voice behind him. "Don' you dare Samuel Winchester…I didn't travel hundreds of miles just to hear you giving in to some old spirit…do you here me boy!"

Missouri had arrived.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, since I was asked so nicely…here is the next chapter a little early. Hope you all enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17 Trap Set

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 17 – Trap Set**

Sam forced his eyes open once more as he heard Missouri's voice. "Missouri…how?" Sam rasped.

"A friend brought me…boys, I'd like you to meet my friend Matthew…he's kinda in the same business as you are…a hunter long before you and your Daddy started." Missouri stepped further into the room as the man entered.

"Howdy boys…I hear you're having a little problem…how about I give you a hand?" Matthew sized up the two boys as he entered the room. Both boys looked like they had been to hell and back…the older boy had to be the protector…he could see from the way he held himself that he would be a force to reckon with. The other boy was looking at him through glazed eyes, and yet he could almost see the wheels moving trying to determine if he was a threat or not.

"Ah…sure" Dean said as he looked at Missouri, not realizing that he was looking for reassurance from her regarding the stranger. The man had a dangerous air about him…almost like an older version of his father. But Dean didn't trust easily…especially when it came to his little brother's safety.

"Now don' you fret Dean, Matthew has spent most of his life hunting one bad thing or another. He's especially good at finding and getting rid of troublesome spirits and poltergeists…which unless I miss my guess is what we are dealing with here." Missouri closed her eyes, letting her senses tell her what she needed to know.

Matthew also had closed his eyes as if listening to something that no one else could hear. Dean watched as both turned to each other and nodded in silent communication. "Ok…so, can anyone tell me what's going on here…I've had just about enough fun to last me a while!" Dean sat on the bed next to Sam, keeping an eye on his brother while trying to figure out what was going on with Missouri and Matthew.

Matthew cleared his throat and looked at Dean. "Sorry son, Missouri should have told you that I have over the years developed an ability to sense the presence of spirits or poltergeists…much in the same way that Missouri can, but maybe not as well." Matthew smiled as he looked at the woman standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh hush…we can all catch up later…right now, we have to get rid of that spirit." Missouri nodded towards Sam. Sam had been unusually quiet during the exchange. Normally the one to ask questions, Sam had simply stared at Missouri…almost pleading with her silently.

Missouri walked cautiously over to Sam and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I know Sam…I can feel her. Do you think you can hold on for just a short time? Your brother needs to help us get some things ready…then we'll make it better."

"Not sure…it hurts Missouri…the sound…all I can hear is her in my head…can you stop it…please just make it stop!" Sam hated the pathetic sound of his voice; he hated having to beg for help. He struggled to keep the tears from falling…not wanting to appear weak to the stranger in the room. He reminded him a lot of his father and Sam never cried in front of his father.

Suddenly, Sam's eyes rolled back into his head and his body started to twitch. Dean moved to roll Sam onto his side once more, recognizing the second seizure for what it was. "Help me hold him…he's having a seizure!"

Matthew quickly walked over to the bed and helped Dean keep Sam from hurting himself. He looked at Missouri. "Get the salt and crystals…we need to secure him now before this gets worse!" Without a word Missouri left the room to grab what they needed.

"Dean, I'll tell you everything you need to know in a few moments, but for now will you trust me enough to do what I tell you...Sam's life as well as ours may depend on it!" Matthew looked at the young hunter, realizing that he was asking a lot of him. He saw deep green eyes looking at him, judging him and then accepting him.

"What do you need me to do?" Dean said quietly, groaning slightly as Sam's fist hit him in the ribs.

"We need to secure Sam so that he can't hurt himself. Then we need to place the crystals and salt around the bed to trap any psychic energy…but first, we need Sam to call the spirit to him…all of it." Matthew saw the young man's gaze look towards his brother.

"Are you nuts, you want Sam to let this thing get hold of him? It will destroy him…can't you see what it's doing to him already!"

Sam groaned, fighting to open his eyes. He heard what the old hunter had said and he knew that he was right…only Sam could hold the spirit until it was time to get rid of it. He took a shuddered breath and opened his eyes, grabbing Dean's wrist weakly.

"Sammy…thank God…are you ok little brother?" Dean turned his worried gaze to his brother's pale face.

"Dean…not much time…do as he says…all of it…the only way," Sam coughed and grabbed for his stomach, crying out in pain. He looked at the old hunter who simply patted him on the shoulder.

"You understand what I'm asking you to do boy? It won't be easy on you…it could kill you. But I don't see any other way…the spirit has latched onto you, so you have to be the one to hold it." Matthew watched as the young man in front of him started to pull himself together. He marveled at the strength that it must be taking for Sam to even stay conscious, much less to begin the battle that would ensue.

"Sam, listen to me…this is important…you must hold her, but do not let her take complete control…do you hear me…use your abilities to confine her…according to Missouri, you should be able to do this with one arm tied behind your back…just hold her until we can get her confined, then you must expel her into the area around you until we can cleanse her from the house and you…do you understand?" Matthew had to lean closer to hear the whispered response.

"Understand…will hold her…just make sure…make sure all of you are safe…please…don't let me hurt…I can't be responsible anymore…don't want to hurt anyone!" Sam looked between both Matthew and Dean, hoping they understood him as he once again closed his eyes, preparing for his part in the battle to come.

Dean started to argue, but then remembered how he felt being sidelined earlier. Each of them had a role to play, including his little brother. Looking at the older hunter, he saw that the man understood. Dean briefly squeezed Sam's hand. "Ok Sammy…you just rest for a few moments ok…we'll all be here when you come back."

Missouri entered the room with a knapsack from the car. She looked at the three men in the room and could sense that they had all come to an agreement. Sighing with relief, she handed the rope to Dean. "I'm sorry honey, but it's for his own good…he might hurt himself if we don't restrain him."

Dean smiled sadly, stroking Sam's forehead before replying. "No problem…right Sammy? By the way, if you have to go to the bathroom, now would be a good time…cause, you never know how long it will be before we can untie you…remember payback can be a real bitch!"

Sam opened his eyes and smiled "Jerk!"

Matthew looked at Missouri who merely shrugged. "I never have understood the Winchester sense of humor…hurry Dean, we don't have much time…I can sense the spirit…she won't be patient much longer!"

Dean and Matthew quickly tied Sam to the bed, making sure that the ropes were tight, but would not hurt Sam. Dean and Matthew pulled the bed into the center of the room so that Missouri could make a partial ring of salt around the bed. Next Matthew instructed Dean on the placement of the crystals in the proper sequence. Once again, leaving one crystal to be placed once Sam had trapped the spirit.

"Ok, Missouri…you need to wait outside the room. Dean and I can finish this…start getting the other things ready…we'll meet you in the kitchen shortly." Matthew watched as Missouri bristled but eventually nodded and left the room.

"Boy you're in for it now Dude…I know that look from Missouri and she was pissed!" Dean smirked.

"Better mad than hurt…we have to be quick here Dean. As soon as the spirit attacks Sam, you need to place the crystal here and I will complete the salt ring. We have to be quick as the spirit will attack us as soon as it understands what we are trying to do." Matthew looked at Sam on the bed, concerned by the obviously weakened condition of the young man.

"Don't worry…if Sammy says he can do it…he will…my brother is one of the strongest men I know!" Dean said quietly, praying that his brother would be strong enough this time.

TBC

Raven524: Here is the next chapter as promised…let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18 Trapped

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 18 – Trapped**

Sam tried to gather his strength for what he knew would have to be the final battle. He could feel his body weakening along with his will. He kept his eyes closed, conserving every bit of energy. He jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sammy…wake up for just a minute…I need you to take these pills and drink this water. You need to get that fever down bro'…no sense giving her any more advantage."

Sam opened his eyes and looked into the concerned eyes of his brother. Grateful not to see fear there, he took the pills and tried to drink some of the water. "Dean…if this doesn't…just remember…you are not to blame...you have done all you can to keep me safe!" Sam closed his eyes again, waiting for the Siren to return.

"Sammy…listen to me, you need to get through this…you can do this, I know that you can. Just come back to me little brother…I'll be here waiting." Dean used the washcloth once more to wipe the sweat from Sam's face.

Matthew had been quiet during the exchange, amazed at the deep love that the two men had for each other…both trying to protect the other. No wonder Missouri loved these boys…they were special. "Dean, you need to move outside the circle now and get into position. There won't be much time once this spirit attacks your brother. Believe me; you don't want to be inside the containment area…it can get really nasty."

"I think I already experienced some of that earlier." Dean winced as he stood to go to his spot, holding his injured ribs. "So you are a hunter?" Dean who normally didn't like talking, suddenly felt the need to talk, to be distracted from what he knew was going to happen to his brother. Matthew seemed to understand Dean's need.

"Yep, since I was 16. Both my parents were killed by a nasty poltergeist that decided to take up residence in our home. I knew that something was there, but I didn't understand the danger, until it was too late. So, like you and your brother, I've spent my life tracking down the things that most people rather not acknowledge…I like to think I've done some good, helped some good people along the way. It kind of makes it easier to deal with…how about you?"

"Well I've kind of been in the business since I was 4 years old…the night my mother died." Dean stopped swallowing as he pushed the memory back into the recesses of his mind. "Since then what was left of my family has been ridding the world of as many evil sons' of a bitches as we can find…one at a time." Dean looked at Sam, watching him to make sure that he was still ok. His brother had been unusually quiet for some time now.

"So where is your father?" Matthew asked, intrigued by the man that stood before him.

"He's on his own hunt…he hunts for the bastard that killed my mother."

"Ah yes, Missouri mentioned that you hunted demons…a pretty nasty bunch, I try to avoid them when I can." Matthew suddenly stopped and turned his head as if he were listening to something.

"Get ready Dean and place that crystal when I tell you…Sam…get ready, she's coming!" Matthew looked at the quiet young man on the bed, wishing that he could stop the pain he knew that he would be going through, but knowing that he couldn't.

"Dean…listen to me…no matter what happens to Sam, you can't enter the containment area. Do you understand…no matter what you see or hear. If you do, both you and Sam will die." Dean simply nodded. Matthew looked at Dean with sympathy, knowing that Dean would feel the pain as much as Sam if not more.

**ooooooooo**

Missouri had brought in their supplies from the car and had begun to get everything ready. She paused as she felt the evil presence in the house moving. Sighing, she knew that it would be soon now. She prepared herself to be there for Dean…he was going to need a calming influence if he was going to survive this. While she knew that Sam would suffer, she knew that Dean always suffered more.

She could feel the exhaustion pouring off the boy when she had seen him. This latest job, had taken its toll on Dean, even if he wasn't ready to admit it. Not for the first time, Missouri allowed her anger towards John to surface. He had made Dean feel responsible for every bump and bruise that Sam received and he had convinced his youngest son that he was the weak link in the family chain. She knew that he loved his sons, but some times he could be so blind…she just wanted to slap him up side the head.

Missouri looked towards the hallway…it wouldn't be long now.

**ooooooooo**

Sam groaned as he the pain in his head began to grow and swell. His first instinct was to push back, to stop the presence he felt on the edges of his mind from entering in…but his time, he knew that he had to keep her distracted…just long enough for his brother and Matthew to do what needed to be done.

Taking a deep breath, Sam opened himself to the Siren…seeking her out, rather than running from her as he had in the past.

_"Sam, have you decided to let me in?" Alex said softly, changing the tone of the music to the softer, enticing melody._

_"I'm not sure…I still don't understand why you want to enter my mind…what good will it do you?" Sam could feel her coming closer._

_"Sam, I told you, I need your body to live…it's a fair trade, after all you are the one who destroyed my original shell."_

_"If I let you do this, you will let Dean go…you won't hurt anyone else?" Sam could feel the pressure building in his mind as the Siren sensed her victory._

_"I will let Dean go…but as to others…I can't promise Sam. But what do you care about strangers…you can save your brother, just let me in."_

_Sam saw the fog in is mind begin to clear. He could actually see Alex as she was before in his mind, complete and whole. She advanced towards him, her arms outstretched, inviting him to accept her. Sam took a step towards her, letting her feel his acceptance._

Matthew yelled at Dean "NOW!"

Dean placed the crystal while Matthew closed the circle. "Dean, your brother will recognize your voice, you must let him know that the containment is in place, but don't enter the space!"

Dean looked at the almost peaceful face of his brother. "Sammy…Sammy can you hear me…you have to reject her…don't let her in…do you hear me?"

Matthew and Dean held their breath as they watched Sam. Suddenly Sam's body arched off the bed…a scream wrenched from his lips. "Oh God, the pain…stop…make it stop…please!" Sam cried, the tears streaming down his face.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he started towards his brother…his only thought to comfort him. He felt strong arms grab him from behind and start to drag him from the room. "NO!" Dean cried as he struggled to get free.

"Dean…listen to me…you can't help him that way…we need to prepare…come with me now!" Matthew continued to pull Dean from the room.

Dean shrugged Matthew's hands off and he headed for the kitchen. He needed to get away from the sound of his brother's pain. As he entered the kitchen he went to the only one who could help him…for the first time in his life, Dean sought the arms of the woman he trusted with his heart and soul. "It will be all right child…you'll see, it will be all right!"

TBC

Raven524: Thanks again to all the reviewers…the site was slow today, so hopefully all of you got the responses I sent. If not, please accept my heart felt thanks! There are still a couple of chapters to go in this one…let me know if you think its going too slow!


	19. Chapter 19 House Cleaning

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 19 – House Cleaning**

"_It will be all right child…you'll see, it will be all right!" _

Missouri wrapped her arms around the young man, letting him release the feelings he normally held under such tight control. She could feel him shattering, but still struggling to keep the façade in place. Her heart broke for him as she could sense the swirling emotions, wanting to be released from the proud man. A moment later, she felt the mask falling back in place; Dean had allowed her to see a side of him that no one except Sam had ever seen. Missouri smiled as she stood back from Dean.

"Hush now…we have work to do. You remember how to create the cleansing packets we used in Lawrence?" Missouri decided to get back to business, knowing that Dean would never admit to his brief show of emotion.

"Ah...yeah sure…um…you know I'm not good at…I just wanted to say" Dean stumbled; trying to express his feelings was harder than taking on some of the creatures they killed.

"I know Dean honey…don't worry; it will stay just between you and me." Missouri turned as she saw Matthew enter the room. She knew that he had stayed away to give Dean time to recover.

"How is Sam doing Matthew?"

"As well as can be expected. We need to work quickly though, I'm worried about his condition…he looked to be in bad shape before." Matthew pulled out a journal from his inner pocket and began to page through it. Dean smiled; it reminded him of the one he carried of his father's.

"So, what exactly are we dealing with here…I mean I know it's the Siren, but Sam burned the remains…how can she still be here?" Dean asked as he began making the packets that Missouri had mentioned.

"Well Dean, most modern day Sirens were created by some type of curse…normally placed on them by a witch. The curse is also normally linked to a specific site…sort of tying the Siren to a particular location. In this case, I'm assuming that the curse bound the Siren to this particular house. When she was killed, her spirit could not leave…it was still bound to the house." Matthew paused, looking at Missouri for confirmation of his theory.

"That's true, the missing part is why she latched onto Sam…I'm thinking that it is somehow tied to that boy's abilities. I could feel part of her inside Sam already…as if somehow, Sam had pulled part of the spirit into his mind. I wish I had all the answers, but I don't. I'm afraid the only person who can answer that is a might busy right this moment" Missouri looked towards the room where Sam was confined.

"Well it wouldn't surprise me if Sam's freaky powers were somehow involved…they've been a little unpredictable lately. I just wish…" Dean looked off, not wanting to let the others see the affect that Sam's powers had on him. "So, how do we get rid of this bitch!"

Matthew sat down next to Dean. "First we need to cleanse the house…Missouri said you were familiar with how this is done. " Matthew continued when Dean nodded. "Great, once we cleanse the house, we need to place these symbols on the north, south, east and west walls of the house. They will prevent the spirit from attaching to anything in the house."

"But doesn't that just leave Sammy as a vehicle for the spirit…won't she fight harder to gain control?" Dean stopped and looked at both Missouri and Matthew, reading the truth in their eyes. "Damn it…you both knew this would happen…what if Sam can't keep her out?"

"Calm down Dean…I mean it. We need cool heads here if we want to save that boy!" Missouri could feel Dean's concern and fear. "After we have blocked her from coming into the house, Matthew will recite a spell to release the curse binding the spirit to the house. After that, he will perform an exorcism to expel the spirit from Sam's body. We just need to keep faith that Sam will be strong enough to hold on until we can get this done… the longer we sit here worrying…the more hold she will have on that boy…so get a move on your two!"

Dean quickly grabbed two packets and a hatchet. Matthew grabbed the other packets. "Missouri, while Dean and I place these around, can you start placing the symbols on the walls?" Before he could duck, he felt a blow to the back of his head. "What the hell did you do that for?" Matthew asked as he rubbed the sore spot.

"That was for thinking I'm too old to be placing the packets...and this…" Missouri said as she slapped him again in the same spot. "is for treating me like an old woman when you were getting Sam ready!"

Dean smiled as he headed to do his job. He hadn't realized it, but Missouri's presence made him feel more peaceful that he had in a long time. It was almost as if she had drained off some of the pent up emotions that he kept bottled up inside. As he headed to place the first packet, he paused as he heard the screams coming from the bedroom. "Hold on Sammy…we're coming!" Dean yelled as he moved quicker.

A short time later, all three stood outside the door of Sam's room. "Are you sure you want to see this Dean…you could just wait in the kitchen until it's over." Matthew offered, knowing that Dean would refuse, but wanting to give him a chance to leave.

"No way… I told Sammy I would be there and I will!" Dean reached for the door and opened it, almost wishing now that he had taken the hunter's offer when he saw his brother.

Sam's face and chest were covered with sweat. His face etched in lines of the agony he must be feeling. He no longer screamed, but merely mumbled words in a whispered voice. He continued to twist on the bed, whether in pain or trying to free himself, it wasn't clear. But the worst part was the blood running from Sam's nose and down onto his chest. Dean had never seen so much blood before and it scared him.

Matthew walked into the room and stood just outside the confinement area. He calmly opened the book and began to recite the spell that would release the curse that bound the Siren to the house.

Sam could hear the words being spoken, but didn't understand what he was hearing. All he could do was continue to block the Siren from gaining complete control.

"_They have blocked me from returning to the house that binds me here…you will pay for their betrayal. I will take control of you…you cannot fight me forever!" The siren's face was a mask of anger._

"_I will not let you take control…your time here is done!" Sam began to push back again with his mind, watching as the siren's appearance began to shimmer and become less solid._

"_You fool…you are dying anyway…the poison is still in your system and only I can provide you with the antidote. If you want to live…let me in!" _

"_I would rather die than allow you to possess any part of me!"_

"_Ah…but I already do possess a small part of you…who do you think kept you from talking to your brother to let him know why baby brother kept hurting him. Even if you do not allow all of me in, that part of me that remains will make your life a living hell!"_

_Sam cringed as he felt her exerting her control over his voice once more…forcing him to speak._

Dean jumped as he heard his brother scream "You bastards…you will not win…he is mine do you hear me…mine!"

TBC


	20. Chapter 20 Reversing the Spell

Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm still just having fun! 

**Dean's Song Chapter 20 – Reversing the Spell**

_"You bastards…you will not win…he is mine do you hear me…mine!"_

Dean watched in horror as the bed that Sam was attached to started to break apart. One of the wooden slats in the headboard broke free and sailed through the air towards Matthew. "Look out!" Dean yelled as he headed towards the man to push him out of the way.

"Dean NO!" yelled Missouri as she stepped in front of the young man. "Do not break his concentration…he must finish the spell…the Siren cannot reach us…watch!"

Dean stopped and watched in amazement as the wooden slat stopped at the edge of the salt circle and fell harmlessly to the floor. The crystals that they had placed were preventing the objects from passing through. "How?" Dean asked, looking at Missouri.

"These crystals absorb psychic energy…by the time the object reaches the boundary, the energy is lost. We will be safe as long as we stay outside the boundary." Missouri placed a calming hand on Dean's arm. She could sense his mounting concern…_they may be safe…but what of Sam?_

Sam's body continued to twist violently on the bed, even as another wooden slat came free and sailed harmlessly to the edge of the barrier. "He is already weakened by the poison within him…the poison given to him by his brother's own hand…I will possess this body and you cannot stop me!"

Missouri looked at Dean. "Poison…what is she talking about boy?"

Dean looked down at the floor, ashamed at the role he had played in harming his brother. "I guess while I was under her spell…she ah…well she convinced me that a potion was making Sam better…I didn't know…I would never…" Dean sank down next the wall, placing his head in his hands. He jumped when he felt a hand resting on his head.

"Boy, between you and your brother neither one of you have a lick of sense! This is not your fault…you did not fail your brother…but you should have told us about the poison."

"I didn't realize that it was still working on him…there was an antidote…I gave it to him and he seemed to get better…I guess it never occurred to me that it would take more than one dose!" Dean rose to his feet, looking at the figure of his brother; clenching his hands in frustration.

"Dean…listen to me closely, do you remember where you put the vials?" Missouri reached up and gently pulled on Dean's arm to get his attention. "Show me…I need to see if I can identify the poison and then copy the antidote so that we can give it to your brother once this is over…come with me Dean." Missouri watched as the emotions passed over Dean's face. She could see that he didn't want to leave his brother, but she needed him to help her. "That wasn't a request Dean Winchester…show me where the vials are now!"

Dean tore his eyes away from his brother and nodded as he followed Missouri from the room. He led her to the room where Sam had stayed and showed her where he had left the bottle of antidote. "I don't know where the vial is for the poison…I don't remember anything from when I was under her control…God this is so messed up!" Dean ran a shaky hand through his short hair, trying to remember.

Missouri reached over and touched his arm once more. "Dean, close your eyes and think of the vial…I may be able to break through the spell long enough to see where you left it."

Dean didn't like the idea of Missouri entering his head, but for Sam, he would march into hell…this at least would be less painful. Missouri closed her eyes for a brief moment and then snapping her fingers she looked at Dean. "Ok sugar…reach into your pocket for me and see if you don't find that vial!"

Dean reached into the pocket in his jeans and was surprised to find a small vial. Shaking his head, he looked gratefully at Missouri. "Do you think you can figure out the antidote?"

Missouri winked as she headed for the kitchen. "You get back to that brother of yours while I work on this problem…don't worry Dean, Sam will come through this just fine."

"How do you know…can you see into the future?" Dean asked, not quite sure how far her powers would extend.

"Boy…I told you once before, I'm not a magician…I just know that your brother has two things in his favor…first he's as pigheaded as that Daddy of yours and second…he's a Winchester through and through!" Missouri gave Dean a slap on the rump as she continued onto the kitchen

Dean hurried back to the room that contained his brother. Things were not looking much better. Matthew was still reciting the spell to release the binding curse and Sam was in the middle of what looked like a mini tornado of debris. Parts of the bed were flying around as Sam continued to struggle on the bed. Matthew finally reached the end of the spell. He calmly closed the book he had been reading from and looked at Dean.

"Ok, you need to be real careful here Dean…the spirit will do and say anything to save herself. Just remember, that no matter what your brother says or does, you have to stay outside the barrier…do you understand?" Matthew knew that the next step would be the hardest for both young men.

"I understand…Missouri explained it to me…just get on with it…we need to get to Sam before the poison in his system can finish its job!" Dean looked at Sam, who appeared to be resting quietly for the first time since this started. "Sammy…you fight it…Missouri is working on a cure for you and Matthew here is going to get rid of that bitch once and for all…you just fight it Sammy…I know you can do this." Dean looked away as his voice broke, he didn't want Sammy to see him upset. He had to stay strong for his younger brother.

Sam heard the words that Dean had spoken. He wanted to respond, to let Dean know that he would do his best…but he couldn't afford to use any energy…he needed everything he had to repel the angry spirit.

The Siren's appearance in Sam's mind had gotten dimmer for a period of time. But Sam knew that he still had a long way to go before this was over. Sam heard the murmur of Latin in a voice that was not familiar to him. Realizing that Matthew must have started the exorcism rite, Sam braced himself for what he knew would be coming.

_"NO! I will not be defeated…I will use your powers against those you love…remember before Sam…I used your powers to hurt your brother. This time, I will use them to kill all those who are within my house!"_

_Sam could feel the pressure building in his mind and the pain once again also increased. "You are trapped here…neither one of us can break the barriers that have been place to contain us…you are finished, I will not allow you to take possession of me!"_

_"Why not let me in…I can give you what you seek…I can help you control your powers so that no one else will be harmed. How many more people must be hurt or killed before you give in? You are selfish Sam, only thinking of yourself."_

_"I won't listen to you…you are full of lies…soon you will be sent back to hell where you belong!" Sam watched as the Siren moved closer, her face a mask of anger and…yes, he could see it…there was fear in her eyes._

_"Sam, you know that your brother would be better off without you…believe me, he will eventually tire of taking care of you, of trying to fend off your abilities when they decide to erupt…you saw the fear in his eyes…do you honestly believe that you will be able to stay with him?" The Siren continued to assault Sam, looking for the weakness that would allow her to surge in._

_"My brother would never leave me…we have been through worse than this…Dean will always have my back. Besides, if I have to continue on alone, so be it…but it will be without you!" Sam groaned as the pain almost drove him mad…he wasn't sure how much longer he could continue to fight._

_Sam felt the Siren gathering her strength, reaching into his mind to trigger his telemetric ability once more. He could feel her gaining a little more control as he turned to look at his brother._

Dean watched as Sam struggled to maintain control. He could tell by Sam's face, that this battle was taking a lot out of him. Suddenly, Sam opened his eyes and looked directly at Dean for the first time since they started.

"Dean…she's gone, Oh God…we did it! Please untie me…I need you Dean please!" Sam's eyes were filled with tears as he struggled weakly against the ropes that bound him.

Dean took a step towards his brother, unable to ignore the pleading tone in his brother's voice.

TBC

Raven524: Sorry about the late update…but the weather was not on my side tonight. We lost power for a while…so before the next storm begins…here is the next chapter of the story! Hope you all enjoy it.


	21. Chapter 21 Exorcism

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 21– Exorcism**

Dean started to walk towards his brother, but stopped just short of the barrier. He looked at Matthew who silently shook his head as he continued to read the exorcism rite. "Sammy…I can't, you just need to hold on a little longer!"

"Dean you promised…you promised that nothing bad would happen to me…why Dean…why are you doing this to me?" Sam groaned and shook his head as if trying to clear it.

"Sam…I'm sorry." Dean knew that it wasn't Sam speaking, but it still hurt. He knew that he had failed his brother in so many ways lately. He remembered when he yelled at Sam earlier and wished he could take the words back.

Dean's head snapped up as Sam shouted again. "NO! Dean…not safe! Don't listen…not me!"

Sam could hear what the Siren was saying to his brother…he had to make sure that Dean knew it wasn't him. After the incident in the asylum, Sam didn't want Dean to think that what he was being forced to say was true. He could see the hurt look in his brother's eyes and would have given anything to remove that look from his brother's face.

_Sam turned towards the Siren in his mind. "You said that you wanted to stop, why do you continue to fight…just stop and your torment will be over."_

"_The curse cannot be lifted…there is nothing I can do…I must continue." The Siren said quietly, looking closer at Sam with sad eyes._

"_The curse is already broken Alex…you are no longer bound to this house, your spirit can leave…you can finally rest in peace…isn't that what you wanted?"_

"_What I want is to be with my first true love…but he will not be waiting for me. Don't you understand Sam? I don't want to die if I can't join him." _

"_Alex, soon you will not have any choice but to move on. You can't use me in the way that you want…please Alex, I sensed that you hated doing what you did to Dean…to me. If you continue you will only destroy both of us. I will die before I let you take over!"_

_Sam watched as Alex turned to look off into the distance. He hoped that he could reach her, convince her to move on without doing any further damage. But his hopes were soon dashed when she turned to face him again. "You are lying to me Sam…I sense a strong desire to live within you. You will not let either of us die if I am joined to you….and I will win because unlike you, I now have nothing left to lose!"_

Sam screamed as the pain hit him once again. He felt his body shaking with the effort he was exerting to repel the Siren. As he watched, the Siren's figure was becoming more solid…she was starting to wear him down and he knew it. Sam retreated to the last area of his mind, an area where he normally felt safe. He couldn't face the pain anymore…he just hoped that when it was over; he could find his way back. However, just before he shut the door in his mind…he heard his brother's voice. Dean sounded panicked and worried. Sam knew that he couldn't leave his brother like this…he had to try one last time.

Dean watched as his brother's body began to convulse on the bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing was becoming shallow. Suddenly, the rope holding Sam's wrist broke. Dean watched in horror as Sam reached over and began to untie the other ropes binding him to the bed. He sat up and stared at Dean with a look of triumph in his eyes…eyes that no longer reflected the brother he knew.

Matthew stopped reading for a moment and looked at Dean. "Dean…if he makes it across the salt line, we will not be able to contain the spirit in one place…I am almost done with the ritual…you need to keep him in the circle for just a few more minutes!" Matthew reached into his waist band and pulling out a pistol, handed it to Dean. Without waiting to see if Dean understood, Matthew continued, trusting in the young hunter to know what to do.

Dean watched as Sam slowly rose from the bed, smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. "At last, I am free…If you don't want to die, stay away from me. I promised Sam I wouldn't hurt you…but I will if you try to stop me Dean."

"You are not leaving here…Sam and I will stop you!" Dean said menacingly. He aimed the gun at Sam and removed the safety.

"You won't shoot Dean…this is your baby brother…the one you swore to protect. Move aside and let me leave!" Sam began to move towards Dean.

"God, I'm sorry Sammy!" Dean said as he took aim and fired.

Sam stopped and looked down at the blood stain that was spreading in his right thigh. He fell to the ground groaning and holding his leg. "You bastard, this will not stop me. You are only making it worse for your brother…He can still feel what is being done to him…he knows that you shot him Dean."

Dean felt like gagging, but he kept his aim steady as he continued to watch his brother. He had aimed where he knew that there would be the least amount of damage. But he also knew that it would cause his brother pain. "Sammy…listen to me, I know that you are still in there somewhere…I know that you are tired, but you got to help me here bro'. I can't do this by myself."

Sam looked up at Dean and said quietly. "Yes, you can Dean."

"I know Sam, but I don't want to…please, fight her…do it for me Sam…I can't lose you too!" Dean could feel the tears threatening to fall. He watched as Sam's head fell to his chest for a brief moment. Dean watched again as Sam struggled to stand. Once again he started towards the line of salt. Dean threw the gun into the corner of the room and did the only thing he could think of to stop his brother. He tackled his brother, trying to push him back towards the bed.

The moment that Dean crossed the barrier, he felt the change in the air. He swore that his hair was standing straight up from the power that he could feel surging around him. "Sammy…help me…you can stop her…I know you can!" Dean cried frantically as he felt Sam struggling beneath him. The eyes looking up at him were not those of his brother…they were filled with anger and hate.

"You fool…I will kill you!"

Dean felt a wooden slat from the bed slam into his back. He groaned, but continued to hold Sam. Sam slammed him back against the bed, causing Dean to hit his injured ribs. Once again Dean gasped as the pain assaulted him, but he put the pain aside and concentrated on holding onto his brother. He looked briefly at Matthew who nodded at him in encouragement…he could tell from some of the words, that the ritual was almost at the end. He just needed to keep Sam here for a few more minutes.

But while Dean was holding onto Sam, he never noticed the rope from the bed moving towards him. He was too busy trying to duck the flying pieces of the bed that kept pelting him and trying to protect Sam, who by this time was also getting pelted by the same flying debris. The silent struggle continued between the two brothers. Dean using only as much force as needed to confine his brother. However, Sam was not pulling his punches. He jammed his elbow into Dean's ribs, knowing that it would cause him pain.

"Damn it Sammy…if you hear me, how about giving me a hand here…we just have to hold on for another minute or two…Sam…argh!"

Suddenly, Dean felt something curl around his throat and tighten, making it impossible for Dean to breathe. "Sam, NO!" Dean said in a gargled tone as he felt the rope tighten around his throat. He had no choice, he had to let Sam go in order to try to loosen the rope. But he couldn't do it…any moment nowhe would slip into darkness.

Sam stood and looked at his brother lying at his feet, a smile curling his lips as he watched his brother being strangled by the rope. "I told you I would kill you!"

TBC


	22. Chapter 22 Endings

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 22– Endings**

Sam watched in horror as he saw his brother struggling for breath. He could feel the Siren using his power, but so far had not been able to stop her. As Dean's eyes closed, Sam panicked knowing that time was running out. Sam didn't care what it cost him…this was going to stop now.

Closing his eyes, Sam let the anger and hatred he felt towards the Siren fill him. He could hear Matthew reciting the exorcism in Latin…knowing that the ritual was almost complete, he gathered the last of his strength for one final push. Sam glared at the Siren in his mind and began his attack.

"_You killed him…you killed my brother you bitch and now I'm going to kill you!" Sam raged as he advanced on the Siren. He smiled as the Siren actually backed away from him._

"_You wanted my power…well let me give you some of it…free of charge!" Sam looked at the Siren and watched as she flew into the air, grabbing at her throat. He could see the fear in her eyes as she gasped for breath. Sam continued to use his power to strangle the Siren._

"_You should be careful…remember what you sow, so shall you reap! You will die the same way that Dean died…with my hands around your throat!" Sam was listening to Matthew…he had to time this just right._

"_You can't kill me…it's not in you to kill. You aren't a hunter Sam, that was your father and brother…please, stop!" The Siren begged as she felt herself weakening. _

"_I am my father's son…I come from a family of hunters…I may not like it…but believe me, I am more than capable of killing when I need to…you never should have hurt my brother!" Sam advanced so that he was within striking distance of the Siren. He could see her form beginning to fade as he continued to hold her with his mind. _

_Sam heard Matthew begin the last words of the ritual. "And now…you will pay for what you have done…I hope you rot in hell!" Sam pushed with the last of his strength against the Siren. He heard the scream in his mind as the Siren's spirit was ripped from his body. He could sense that she was gone, but at what cost?_

Sam opened his eyes as he fell to the floor beside his brother's still form. "Oh God, what have I done?" Sam reached to feel for a pulse and found none, his brother wasn't breathing! Sam tried to begin CPR, but he was too weak…he looked as Matthew rushed towards them. "Please…help him!"

Matthew gently pushed Sam aside as he crouched next to Dean. He quickly removed the rope from around Dean's neck. He placed Dean on the floor and began CPR and breathing for Dean. He heard Missouri rush into the room behind him. "Get him out of here Missouri and call 911!" Matthew barked as he continued to try to revive the young hunter.

Missouri looked at Sam and could see that he was ready to collapse. "Come on honey…you need to give Matthew room to work…it will be ok…you'll see."

Sam looked up at Missouri with tears in his eyes. "How can it be alright Missouri…I killed him…he was right to be afraid of me…all of you should be afraid of me!"

"Hush now…that kind of thinking won't do any of us any good. You need to help me here…put your arm over my shoulder, that's it…come on let's give Matthew some room." Missouri grunted under the weight of the young man. She was starting to feel her age…she looked briefly at Matthew who gave her a small shake of his head as he continued to fight for the young man's life.

Missouri managed to get Sam in the bed room next door. He collapsed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. She could feel him beginning to shut down. "Samuel Winchester…don't you give up on him yet…he never gave up on you…not for one moment!" But Sam acted as if he didn't hear her. Missouri looked at Sam with a critical eye. "Boy you sure are a mess! But don't you worry, we'll have you up in no time!"

Sam heard Missouri, but he couldn't seem to reach past the fog that was beginning to envelope him. His body hurt in so many places, it was hard to tell what hurt worse…but then he knew what hurt more than any physical wound…he had killed Dean. First his mother, then Jessica and now Dean…he couldn't take it any more. He knew that he would never have the life that he dreamed of…people would continue to be hurt and killed as long as he was around.

Missouri was getting more concerned by the moment. She could sense that Sam had lost the will to live…without it, he would die just as sure as she was standing here. She decided that she needed to work on the body first…then she would worry about the soul. Luckily she had identified the poison that had been used on Sam. She knew that they didn't have much time to get the next dose of antidote into him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the vial she had prepared.

"Sam…honey, you need to drink this for me…it will stop the poison from doing any more damage." Missouri held Sam's head as she brought the vial to his lips. She was shocked when Sam reached up and grabbed the vial from her hands, throwing against the wall. "NO! I don't deserve it…I deserve to suffer…just leave me alone!"

"Now you listen here mister! I just spent a good deal of time making that for you…I swear I oughta beat you until you get some sense in that thick head of yours!" Missouri watched as Sam blinked and looked at her, tears came to her eyes at the raw emotions she saw in the depths of his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Missouri…I didn't mean to hurt you…I always seem to hurt people I love. You know it's kinda funny in way…Alex was cursed to never find love…to be alone for an eternity. I think I have the same curse…both of us ended up hurting and killing the people around us…I'm no better than her!" Sam groaned as the pain in his stomach began to get worse. He rolled into a ball on the bed and closed his eyes. He knew he deserved the pain…and for the first time in his life, he felt like he didn't deserve to live.

Missouri patted Sam on the shoulder as she got up to leave the room. She needed to make more antidote and get it into the stubborn man before he got his wish…if he didn't get a few more doses of the antidote, he would die…and that was something that Missouri was going to make sure didn't happen.

In the other room, Matthew continued to fight for the life of the brave young man. He shook his head at the amount each of the boys was willing to sacrifice to save the other. As Matthew cupped Dean's head in his hands once more, he lowered his mouth to Dean's and blew life giving air into Dean's lungs. Matthew sat back, exhausted and almost ready to give up when he heard Dean take a shuddering breath.

"That's it Dean…you can do it, slow and easy breaths…easy there son…don't move too quickly now!"

Dean opened his eyes and blinked, what had happened? He tried to sit up, but Matthew gently pushed him back onto the floor. Dean shook his head, trying to clear the fog from his brain. Suddenly everything came flooding back to him. Dean sat up straight, searching the room for his brother. "Sam…where is Sam?" Dean croaked out through his swollen throat.

"Don't worry Dean, Missouri just took him into the other room to get him settled. Let me take a look at you…you sure are a mess!" Matthew could see the beginning of bruises on Dean's face and arms as well as the rope burn around Dean's neck. He gently pulled up Dean's shirt and sucked in a breath at the bruises he saw peeking out from under the bandages on the boy's ribs. His back didn't seem to be in much better shape. Luckily, the damage thought painful, did not appear to be life threatening.

"Well, looks like you'll be sore for a few days…but you're gonna be fine. You did a real fine job Dean…I don't know if I could have done what you did if the circumstances were reversed!" Matthew helped Dean to his feet.

"I want to see Sam" Dean whispered, placing a hand on his sore throat.

"Sure, don't worry, I'm sure your voice will be fine as soon as the swelling goes down Dean. In the meantime, you may want to use your voice as little as possible." Matthew started to leave the room with Dean following closely behind. Matthew knew that the boy was probably close to collapse, but he also knew that Dean wouldn't appreciate him helping him at this point.

As both men entered the hallway, they saw Missouri hastily exiting the room next door. "How is Sam?" Dean croaked.

"Oh honey…you're alright!" Missouri grabbed Dean in a hug that almost smothered the young man. Dean awkwardly patted her on the back…not sure what else to do. As Missouri backed away from Dean, she shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Dean…but I'm not sure that your brother is going to make it this time."

TBC

Raven524: I know…another cliff hanger, but what can I say…the keyboard just stopped working at this point…honest (smiles and looks heavenward). Hope you all liked the last couple of chapters…I will try to get the next one out as soon as I can…I know how some of you hate suspense! Drop me a line (no virtual arm twisting please) and let me know what you think!


	23. Chapter 23 Awakenings

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 23– Awakenings**

"What do you mean, you don't think he will make it?" Dean asked as he headed for Sam's room. He walked into the room before Missouri could respond and was shocked to see Sam curled in a ball on the bed, groaning.

"Sammy?" Dean said quietly as he reached over to touch his brother's arm. But Sam never opened his eyes, he continued to rock, holding his stomach, silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Aw Sammy…what did that bitch do to you?" Dean asked as he gently tried to get Sam's attention by patting him on the cheek. He smiled for a moment as Sam opened his eyes and appeared to be trying to focus on his surroundings. His relief was short lived when Sam's eyes opened wide, the remaining color leaving his face. Sam backed away from Dean's touch; his body starting to shake.

"NO! Dean…please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…please don't hurt me…God, you're trapped here aren't you…don't worry…I'll make it right…I'll help you…we'll be together again soon Dean…I promise…I won't leave you!" Sam continued to mumble as his eyes closed once more and he once again curled into the fetal position on the bed.

"What the hell!" Dean looked back as Missouri entered the room followed by Matthew.

"Honey, Sam thinks he killed you…hold on for a moment and let me talk to him…he's had enough shocks for one day!" Missouri walked in and sat down beside Sam. Sam was still curled into a tight ball with his eyes closed. She could see the pain and fever were wearing the boy down.

Missouri place a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam…there is someone here who wants to see you…can you open your eyes for me?"

Sam opened his eyes slowly, trying to focus on the black woman. "Missouri?"

"That's right Sam. I have something important to tell you…your brother Dean is alive…you didn't kill him." Missouri watched to see if Sam understood what she had said. She smiled as she saw a glimmer of hope in the brown eyes.

"Alive? How?" Sam tried to sit up, but quickly fell back onto the bed, too weak to move.

"Dude…how can you ask that kind of question…do you honestly think I would let that bitch kill me?" Dean smiled as he stepped back into Sam's line of vision. Missouri got up and quietly left the room, followed by Matthew. She needed to get more of the antidote and the first aid kit.

Sam reached out and touched Dean's arm, pulling back quickly, almost afraid that Dean would disappear. "You're alive! But how…I felt your pulse…you were dead…Oh God, I'm not awake am I…this is just the Siren playing with my head!" Sam started to pull away from Dean again.

"Sammy…listen to me…listen to me…I'm not dead and you're not dreaming kiddo. Matthew performed CPR on me and well, I decided I couldn't leave your sorry ass behind, so I woke up. You're still stuck with me Sam—I AM ALIVE and still handsome!" Dean said softly, his throat still making it difficult to talk.

Sam's eyes filled with tears as he once again grabbed onto Dean's arm like it was a life line. He was afraid to believe, yet needed to believe it was true. Dean realizing what Sam needed, helped his brother sit up and let him bury his head in Dean's shoulder. He could feel the sobs escaping from his brother, his own tears falling unchecked down his cheeks.

After a few moments, Sam pulled back. He wiped his eyes and sighed as he lay back down on the bed. Dean saw that sad look in his brother's eyes return. "What is it Sammy?"

"Nothing Dean…I'm just tired." Sam tried to turn away from Dean, he really didn't feel like going through this now. He hadn't killed Dean…_this time_. But what about the next time some spirit or demon managed to tap into his powers…it didn't change the facts that he was a danger to everyone around him.

All he wanted was for the pain to stop. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as his stomach kicked in again. "God Dean, my stomach…it hurts so bad…I…I think I'm going to be sick!" Sam was desperately trying to keep the contents of his stomach down.

"Hold on Sam!" Dean walked into the bathroom and grabbed a waste can. He held Sam as the retching continued long after Sam's stomach was emptied. Dean patted Sam's back, trying to help him work through the pain and sickness.

A few moments later, Missouri entered the room with the first aid kit and another vial of liquid. "Ok Sam, let's try this again…you need to take this antidote right now…no arguments and no more throwing it against the wall…you hear me boy?" Missouri smiled as she saw the guilty look pass over Sam's features.

Dean held out his hand for the vial and helped Sam sit up. Once again, he helped his brother drink the liquid from the vial. "Ok little brother, let's get you cleaned up so that you can take a little nap." Dean and Missouri worked together cleaning the gun shot wound on Sam's leg. Dean had purposely aimed for Sam's bad leg…knowing that Sam would need to have one good leg to help him get around. It didn't help him feel less guilty…but at least he didn't cripple his brother. They couldn't put the immobilizer back on until the bullet wound healed, so they wrapped Sam's injured knee with an ace bandage and placed ice on it to reduce the swelling.

"Dean, you need to rest as well. I'm going to go and make both of you some of my special herbed tea…it will help dull the pain and let you both get a good nights sleep." Missouri said as she gathered up the first aid supplies.

"Sure…thanks Missouri." Dean said as he continued to fuss over Sam. He rung out the wash cloth again and continued to bath Sam's fevered face and chest. Dean was amazed that they had both made it through this one alive. He knew that Sam was keeping something from him again…another secret that was eating his brother up inside. He had a feeling that the words he had spoken to Sam earlier were going to come back to bite him…God, how could he have said that to Sam…the kid didn't ask for these abilities and he knew that Sam would never hurt him. He knew that Sam had locked him up to protect him. Hell, Dean knew that given the choice, Sam would die to save him.

Dean watched as Sam continued to toss and moan in his sleep. "Shhh…Sammy, it's ok…we'll make this better, I promise. You just need to get your strength back and then we can talk all you want to…just come back to me…I can't do this without you!" Dean placed his head on the bed next to Sam as he finally gave into his body's demand for rest.

In the kitchen Missouri was getting the herbal tea ready, when she paused and shaking her head, removed the kettle from the stove. The tea would wait. "What's wrong Missouri?" Matthew asked as he continued to repack the bag that they had brought in from the car.

"Those poor boys…I'm afraid that they are still going to have a rough road ahead of them after this. The damage goes deeper than physical this time." Missouri sighed as she looked towards the bedroom.

"What do you mean Missouri?" Matthew poured himself another cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"Well, it's a long story…but the gist is this. Dean feels that he needs to protect Sam all the time, it's his job, given to him by his pig headed father when he was just 4 years old. He takes the responsibility too seriously…he feels like every bump or scrape that Sam has is a failure on his part to protect his brother. Then there's Sam…the poor kid learns that there is a demon after him because of his special powers, which caused the demon to kill not only his mother, but his girlfriend to get to him. He hasn't learned to control his powers yet and in fact, I'm not sure that he even knows what they all are at this point. It scares him…more than he is willing to admit, especially to his brother…and now, after what the Siren put him through…I'm afraid, he's giving in to the fear and guilt that he has been carrying around for so long."

"Whoa…and I thought my life was complicated. So, what are we going to do to help these boys out?" Matthew watched as Missouri shook her head.

"I'm not sure…they are both so stubborn and neither are very good at expressing their feelings…they were taught at a young age to bottle up their feelings. I swear some times I could just kill that father of theirs…he created this mess and he is never around to pick up the pieces." Missouri stood and started to make dinner…it had been a long day and she was sure that even if Sam wouldn't eat, Dean for sure would be hungry when he woke up.

Matthew sat at the table for a moment, remembering how he had felt after his parent died. He had hunted for years without a break, refusing to deal with the guilt and anger he felt over their deaths. Finally, one day, it caught up with him and he almost lost it…if Missouri hadn't stepped in and helped him work through it…well, he might not be here today. He could sense that both Dean and Sam were at the same breaking point he had been at all those years ago.

"Missouri? What do you think about taking these boys to the cabin? I haven't been there in a long while, but I'm sure that it would be a safe place for both of them to recover. We should probably get them away from here as soon as possible…we don't know how long it will be before someone shows up here and I'm sure none of us wants to answer any questions."

"Why Matthew…that's just what the doctor ordered…why don't you and I gather everything up and get it packed…we can leave first thing in the morning."

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so no major cliff hanger this time…sort of. Thanks for all the reviews…I'm glad you're all still along for the ride!


	24. Chapter 24 Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 24– Dinner **

A few hours later, Dean felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. His eyes opened immediately and he felt for his trusty knife, only to touch Sam's leg. "Come on Sugar…you've been sleeping like that for a while now…you need to help me give Sam another dose of the antidote and then get some food into your stomach."

"Oh man Missouri" Dean groaned as he felt the bruises on his body complain from the position he had fallen asleep in. He glanced at Sam, glad to see that the lines of pain were no longer on his brother's face. He was still concerned about the fever that still seemed to be raging in his brother's body.

"Come on Sammy, wake up…it's time to take your medicine." Dean gently tapped Sam on the cheek. He smiled as he saw his brother's eyes crack open. "Hey there…how are you feeling bro'?"

"M'kay…tired." Sam said as he started to fall back to sleep, opening his eyes was too much work.

"No way Sammy…you can't go back to sleep yet…we need to get some of this medicine into you first."

Missouri handed the vial to Dean along with a cup of some type of herbal tea. Dean looked at Missouri. "Don't worry Dean…the tea will help with the fever and the pain. Try to get him to drink as much of it as you can. I'll expect to see you in the kitchen in about 15 minutes…and don't even think of not coming…your brother will be asleep again before you know it." Missouri stood and left the room.

"Ok Sammy…you heard Missouri…we need to get some of this into you…that's it, slow and easy little brother." Dean helped Sam drink the liquid from the vial first. Dean placed the cup to Sam's lips and laughed at the face that Sam made when he smelled the liquid.

"I know Sam…but Missouri will kill me if you don't drink this down…now be a good boy and open up!" Dean held the cup once more to Sam's lips and smiled as his brother began to drink. Sam managed to get most of the liquid down, but finally turned his head, refusing to take any more. Dean was concerned that his normally talkative brother had not said anything so far.

"So Sammy…I understand that Missouri has dinner ready for us…do you want me to go grab some for you?" Sam just shook his head and closed his eyes again…too tired to move, much less eat.

"Alright, just go ahead and get some sleep…I'll check back with you later." Dean sighed as he headed for the kitchen. He absently rubbed his shoulder where the bullet wound was beginning to hurt. He would need to look at it later to make sure it wasn't getting infected.

Sam heard his brother leave the room. He was glad that Dean hadn't pressed him for more answers, because to be honest, Sam didn't know what he felt right now except an overwhelming tiredness. His body hurt and the fever was obviously contributing, but he felt so empty, almost like something important was missing. He was tired of trying to figure his life out…tired of always being out of control…tired of being the weak one in the family…his brother's burden.

Sam shivered as the temperature in the room seemed to be dropping. He opened his eyes and peered around the room, looking for the source…he could sense something was there, watching him. As the air got cooler, Sam tried to sit up in the bed, but found that his body would not respond…his last fight with the Siren had taken all that he had and then some. "Dean!" Sam cried, but his voice was a mere whisper.

Sam watched as a mist gathered in the corner of the room, ebbing and flowingit finally began to take shape. _"Ah Shit…not again!"_ Sam thought as he watched the spirit take on the form of a man, obviously from an earlier period in history. The spirit approached Sam and paused, a look of sorrow on its face. "Help me…release me…please!"

"How…how can I release you?" Sam asked quietly, realizing that this spirit was not there to threaten him. "Tell me what to do."

"You must release me…I have been held here so long now…I thought I was free, but you called me back…please I beg of you…release me." Sam watched as the sorrow on the spirit's face was replaced with anger.

"I don't know what you want from me…please just leave me alone…I can't…argh!" Sam's body arched with pain as he felt the Spirit merge with him. "NO…not again!" Sam's eyes filled with tears as he felt the presence in his mind of the spirit.

Meanwhile, Dean finally made it to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Smells good Missouri…look, I didn't get a chance to earlier, but I wanted to thank both of you for helping with Sam…I don't know what I would have done." Dean looked down at the table, never comfortable with this kind of chick flick moment. Matthew just nodded and took a seat opposite Dean. "No problem son, glad to help."

"Well it's about time…I was just getting ready to come drag you out here…how is your brother doing?" Missouri placed a plate of food in front of Dean as he sat at the table.

"I'm not sure…I mean, he's there…but he's not…I don't know if I can help him this time…I just…I don't know what to do." Dean hated to admit it, but he really had no idea how to help his brother this time…how could he fix something he didn't understand.

"Dean honey, Sam will be fine…it will just take time and patience. Right now he is battling too many things at once…he doesn't feel good, that Siren took a lot out of him. Once his body's feeling better, he'll come around." Missouri walked over and placed a cup of herbal tea in front of Dean.

"How do you know that Missouri…I've never seem him like this…he won't even talk to me…I mean Sam not talking can only mean trouble…he's working himself up again I can feel it." Dean pushed the food around on his plate, his appetite deserting him.

"Dean Winchester…don't you go giving up...you said it yourself, your brother is strong. Just like you…but neither one of you is indestructible." Missouri held up her hand as Dean started to protest. "_Both of you_ need some time to recover...you two are so busy trying to take care of each other, you neglect yourselves. That is going to stop right now boy. You will eat everything on that plate and drink the herbal tea…every drop. You can't take care of Sam if you are falling on your face."

Missouri watched as Dean winced. "Matthew, can you bring the first aid kit over here…after Dean is finished eating, we need to check his shoulder and re-tape his ribs…and don't tell me you're fine boy or I'll slap you upside the head!"

Matthew laid a sympathetic hand on Dean's shoulder as he rose to follow the black woman's request. He knew that once Missouri got up a head of steam…it was best to get out of her way. "Better do what she says son…you'll only make her mad and I for one don't want to be around for that!"

A short time later, Matthew had finished re-taping Dean's ribs while Missouri had cleaned and bandaged Dean's shoulder. Suddenly, both Matthew and Missouri stopped and looked towards Sam's room. "What is it?" Dean asked. Once again Dean was feeling like he was being left out of some club…damn he wished people around him would stop with the staring into space thing…it was creepy.

Matthew looked at Missouri; he quickly grabbed his bag and headed towards Sam's room. "Come on Dean…we need to check on Sam now!" The old hunter said as he handed Dean a gun from his bag. "Just in case." Matthew said at Dean's concerned look.

Missouri followed closely behind as the two men entered Sam's room. All of them felt the cold air in the room and could smell the strong odor of ozone which normally indicated that a spirit had been present. Everyone's eyes looked towards Sam who lay moaning on the bed, oblivious to what was happening around him.

Missouri cautiously walked up to Sam and placed her hand on his head. She jerked back with a start as if she had been burned. "Dean…Matthew, we need to get Sam out of here now…we need to get him someplace safe before it's too late!"

TBC

Raven524: Sorry about the lag, but life intruded. Next chapter should be up later tonight…let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25 New Battle

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 25– New Battle**

Dean watched in horror as a spirit began to materialize in front of Sam. He was a young man, not much older than Dean. The spirit only spoke one word "Why?" before it started to move closer to Sam. Dean wished he had his gun with rock salt…but decided to use the one Matthew had given him.

"Get away from him!" Dean shouted as he fired at the spirit. The spirit's body evaporated. Dean looked at Matthew.

"Pure Iron rounds…best way to repel a spirit…but stay alert Dean, there are more on the way!" Matthew watched in fascination as another spirit seemed to be manifesting near the ceiling. Once again, the spirit ignored everyone in the room except for Sam. Matthew took aim and fired, causing the spirit to disappear.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked as he continued to search the room. No one had been paying attention to Missouri, who had disappeared from the room, only to return with a box of salt.

Matthew grabbed the salt from Missouri and quickly placed it around Sam's bed. Dean watched as Missouri reached into her pocket and removed some crystals. She placed them around the bed as well. "That should do it for now…but we have to get this boy out of here fast, before something more dangerous is attracted to him."

"Hold on a minute…someone here needs to tell me what is going on!" Dean said impatiently as he moved towards Sam's bed.

Matthew shook his head and looked at Missouri. "I'm not sure why, but I can feel spirits gathering in the house…that shouldn't be happening since we purified the house earlier…they shouldn't be drawn here."

"I don't know for shore…but I think that somehow Sam is drawing them to him. When I touched him, I felt like some of my psychic energy was being drawn away from me towards Sam…Dean, have you noticed anything like this before?" Missouri looked at Sam with concerned eyes.

"You mean that Sam has become some sort of beacon for wayward spirits?" Dean asked, not believing what he was hearing. "Come on…I know that supernatural things are drawn to his freaky powers, but not like this...at least never to this extent." Dean watched as Sam opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, tears falling from his eyes.

"Dean…help me…please…Oh God, can't stop it anymore" Sam's breathing started to hitch as he felt the panic growing. He could feel the spirit in his mind, begging him to let him go…angry at him. It didn't make any sense. "Dean…what's happening to me?"

"Take it easy little brother, that's what we're trying to figure out here. Just take a slow easy breath, that's right…in…out…in…out…good. We need to take a little road trip here shortly, so you just try to relax until then." Dean lightly patted Sam on the shoulder as he rose to face Matthew and Missouri.

"What do we need to do to help Sammy?" Dean asked as he looked towards Missouri.

"Well, first thing we need to do is get that boy out of here…there are too many unsettled spirits. I'm guessing that these are the spirits of those poor souls who lost their lives to the Siren. We released them from being bound to the house by removing the curse…but for some reason, they are still unable to leave…I wish I knew, but I don't. Maybe if we get him away from here, they will be free to travel on." Missouri sat by Sam, but didn't touch him, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well the salt will repel the spirits from reaching Sam and the crystals should keep whatever beacon Sam is sending from calling anything else to him…but I agree with you Missouri…we need to get these boys out of here tonight. Dean, are you up to a long drive?" Matthew asked, already knowing the answer.

"You bet…but to where?"

"I have a secluded cabin on a lake in Michigan…it's less than a days drive from here. It's a place I go to when I need some down time. Dean, why don't you go get your car and pull it out front…Missouri, do you have any more of those crystals?" Matthew started taking charge…it reminded Dean a lot of his father…he almost responded with a 'yes sir'.

Missouri shook her head. "No, I only brought a few of each kind of crystal…we'll have to place the crystals in the car after we move Sam…He'll be vulnerable for a short period of time, but I don't see no other way around it."

"I need to stop at the motel to check out and grab our stuff before we take off...the computer is still there and I have a feeling we're going to need it." Dean wished he had taken the time to pack the car before he came after Sam…but he couldn't change that now.

Without further discussion, Dean and Matthew quickly packed up what was at the bed and breakfast and pulled Dean's car around so that it was just outside the front door of the house. Missouri stayed with Sam, trying to keep him calm. She sensed the anxiety growing in the boy and was worried; they certainly didn't need any more surprises.

"You just relax Sam…your brother and Matthew will have everything ready in a jiffy. I know you're scared, but we'll figure this thing out." Missouri wanted to grab Sam and hold him to reassure the young man, but for the first time in her life, she found herself afraid. She knew that Sam had powerful abilities…but this, the ability to draw powers from others…no wonder the Demon was afraid of Sam.

"Missouri…my head, it hurts…he wants out…why can't he leave?" Sam gasped as the pain in his head continued to build. He tried to fight, but he couldn't…he was so tired.

"Stay awake Sam honey, it won't be much longer before we can get you into the car. I'm hoping once you leave here…whoever has jumped in your head will jump back out…but you need to relax and stay calm….Sam…Sam…can you hear me boy?" Missouri sighed as she watched Sam's eyes close.

_Sam woke up, but this time the room around him looked new. He sat up on the bed and was surprised that his body felt fine for the first time in days, he had no pain. He wondered briefly what had happened to Dean, when he heard a noise in the front of the house. Curious, Sam headed towards the sound._

_As he entered the living room, he noticed a man standing by the fireplace. As he turned towards Sam, his blood froze…the man standing before him had the face of the spirit…he was dreaming!_

"_Well, I wondered how long it would be before you joined me. It's been so long…why would you want to keep me prisoner here…are you related to the witch?"_

"_Who are you?" Sam asked_

"_My name is Stan…I'm surprised Alex never mentioned me to you. After all, I was her first!" The spirit began walking towards Sam._

"_You're the one that Alex asked the witch to place the spell on?" Sam asked as the pieces began to fit. It made sense that he would have been trapped in the house…trapped by the same curse that had ended in his death._

"_Yes, I was lured away from my home, my life by the whim of a witch. Are you a witch as well?"_

"_No…no…I don't know why you are here…I certainly don't want you here…if you want to leave, then just leave…I won't stop you!" Sam watched cautiously as the spirit stopped in front of him, looking at him as if he was trying to determine the truth of what Sam was saying._

"_How can you not know that you are a witch? Only a witch could trap my spirit in the manner that you have done. I tell you now witch…I will no longer suffer this curse alone…I will make you suffer until you release me!" Stan launched at Sam, knocking him to the ground he began to hit Sam in the face, over and over again._

_But this time, Sam did nothing to stop the spirit…he couldn't. Deep down, Sam felt that somehow this was his fault…once again his powers were hurting someone…he deserved whatever happened to him._

Missouri jerked from the bed, wanting to shake Sam, but knowing that if she touched him, she might lose herself to him. She opted for yelling at the stubborn boy. "Samuel Winchester, I can feel you giving up boy…don't you dare! Your brother will never survive without you boy…you need to fight for Dean…do you hear me!"

Sam opened his pain filled eyes, he could feel the blood running from his nose and the pain in his head made it hard to think. He looked at Missouri and smiled a sad smile. "Not this time…won't let my powers hurt anyone else…tell Dean, I'm sorry."

TBC

Raven524: Ok, here is the next chapter. Let me know if you like this direction or not…just drop me a line!


	26. Chapter 26 Leaving Town

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 26– Leaving Town**

"_Not this time…won't let my powers hurt anyone else…tell Dean, I'm sorry."_

Dean entered the room just as he heard Sam whisper the defeated words to Missouri. He moved towards the bed and grabbed Sam by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. "I don't want to hear that kind of talk from you Sammy…you hear me…you will not give up because I won't let you. You remember when I was dying and you said you wouldn't let me die in peace…well I won't let you die either…do you hear me Sam…I won't let you die!" Dean felt the anger in him rising with each word…he wasn't angry at Sam, but at the circumstances that had brought them to this point.

He never should have taken Sam from college…he would have been better off without him. At least he would be happier.

Dean felt a hard slap on the back of his head. "Dean Winchester…your brother would never have survived if you hadn't got to him when you did…do you think that Demon was going to just leave him alone! Your brother needs you now more than ever…unless you want to give the job to someone else!"

Sam watched as Dean struggled to get his temper under control. "Only one big brother…Dean…no one else." Sam struggled, trying to defend his brother to Missouri.

"That's right Sam…and as big brother I'm always right…so you need to listen to me. You need to stay with me Sam…do you understand, no matter what freaky reason your head is giving you to give up…you don't listen!" Dean watched the tears forming in his brother's eyes. He had never seen such a lost look in them before.

"Don't know if I can Dean…can't control it anymore…something is wrong…I might hurt you again, or others…tired of being a burden to everyone!" Sam was getting tired again. The pain in his head was almost unbearable as he felt the Spirit within raging against him.

"Sammy…just hold on a little longer…once we get you out of here, you'll feel better. Then we can figure out how to fix this…together…and if I hear you refer to yourself as a burden one more time, I swear I'm going to beat the crap out of you…for the last time, you are my brother and just as you would do anything for me…I will do anything for you…it's that simple got it?"

Sam tried to smile; he didn't want Dean to feel like he had failed his little brother. He knew that Dean would think that somehow this was his fault. "M'kay…I'll try."

Dean smiled, he realized that Sam was far from being ok, but at least for now, he was still willing to fight. Dean looked at Missouri. "Matthew will be here in a minute…he wanted to place a circle of salt around the car…he thinks that once we get Sam outside the house, it may give the spirit within Sam a chance to escape…you need to bring the crystals…ok?"

"Don't you worry Dean, I can hold up my end. You just watch out for that brother of yours!" Missouri stood as Matthew entered the room.

Dean patted Sam on the cheek, trying to get him to focus on him for just a few more minutes. "Sammy…this is important…you need to let the spirit know that once we are outside, it should try to escape…you need to do what you can to help it…do you understand?"

"Help Stan…got it!" Sam closed his eyes and let himself fall into the darkness, this time looking for Stan.

"_Stan…where are you?" Sam called in the fog that surrounded him._

"_I am here witch…what do you want?" Stan appeared out of the fog, anger still evident on his face._

"_You have to believe me…I'm not a witch…the Siren did something to me, that is why you have been drawn to me…she tried to kill my brother and me too. "_

"_Where is she?" Stan asked, a hint of fear in his voice_

"_Gone…we sent her away…and I will help you too if you let me" Sam watched as Stan turned towards him, a look of hope appearing in his eyes._

"_Tell me, what do you need me to do?" _

"_In a few moments, we will leave this house…I will try to push you away and you must try to leave…once you leave, you must keep going, no matter what you feel…my brother will help you stay away from me. You must not join with me again or you will be trapped…do you understand?" Sam just hoped he had enough energy to give the spirit a push._

"_I will do as you ask…and Sam, I'm sorry for causing you this pain…I didn't realize that you too were a victim of this evil." Stan smiled sadly at Sam._

"_Don't worry, just make your break when the time is right and then you can rest."_

Sam tried once more to fight his way back to Dean. Each time, he could feel himself weaken more…he knew that what he needed to do, would leave him weaker, but he had no choice. Sam opened his eyes and noticed that the pain in his head was a little less. He smiled as he realized that Stan was doing his best to help.

"Dean…Stan is ready…what do you want me to do?"

"You just let Matthew and I do all the work…we'll carry you to the car, but will stop for just a moment for you to let Casper the friendly ghost go…while we're doing that, Missouri will be placing the crystals in the car. Once we get you into the salted circle, your spirit friend will not be able to get back to you…are you ready?" Dean watched as Sam nodded his head weakly, he knew that his brother was already beyond exhaustion…how Sam could think of himself as the weak one in the family, Dean couldn't understand it. Sam was by far stronger than he ever could be.

Matthew took Sam's shoulders while Dean grabbed his legs, being careful of the injured leg. They quickly followed Missouri towards the car. They paused at the end of the steps as Missouri hurried to place the crystals in the back seat of the Impala. Sam closed his eyes and tried to concentrate once more.

"_Now Stan…help me, push your way free!" Sam pushed with what he had left, he could feel Stan leaving, but at the last moment, he felt the spirit struggling to get free._

"_Sam, I can't…you're too strong!" _

"_No, I won't be responsible for anyone else to suffer because of me…you will leave!" Sam pushed with his last remaining strength. _

Dean watched in amazement as the apparition appeared hovering over his brother. The spirit looked from Sam to Dean and smiled. "Thank you!" was all it said as it tried to move away from Sam.

"Quickly now, we have to get him into the car!" Matthew grabbed Sam once more and headed for the car. Dean looked back at the house and almost dropped Sam. He could see ghostly apparitions appearing and they were all headed towards them.

"Move it…Matthew…we have incoming!"

Dean and Matthew ran as fast as they could towards the car, being careful not to disturb the salt circle, they carefully placed Sam in the back seat of the Impala. Missouri had already taken up residence in the passenger side. Matthew and Dean both watched as the spirits stopped outside the circle and began to dissipate.

Matthew slapped Dean on the back. "Good job son…I've seen a lot of strange things in my life, but that may have just topped the list. I'm going to go on ahead to get things ready for you. Missouri knows the way and will help you with Sam." Matthew headed for his SUV before Dean could respond.

Dean got into the driver's seat and paused to look at Sam in the back seat. The worry evident on his face as he checked to make sure that Sam was still breathing. He jumped when he felt a soft hand on his arm. "Dean, he's just sleeping. That last battle took a lot out of him. The sooner we get him to the cabin…the better."

"No problem Missouri…just hold onto your wig, we're going to be driving at the speed of Dean!"

Dean laughed as he ducked the slap headed in his direction…he turned the key and headed towards what he hoped would be safety.

TBC

Raven524: So, we have them on the road again…heading for a safe cabin…but then, how safe will it be? Hmmm…one never knows! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Keep letting me know what you think…the more reviews I get, the easier it is to write!


	27. Chapter 27 Chick Flick Moment

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 27– Chick Flick Moment**

Dean stopped at the motel and quickly packed up their things. Even though he had left Missouri in the car with Sam, he still didn't feel comfortable leaving his brother alone for any length of time. Packing and checking out only took him about 15 minutes…but it seemed like an eternity before he was able to start the car and head down the road towards the cabin. Dean stifled a yawn, ignoring his body's need for rest…there would be time for that later.

Dean checked the rear view mirror to make sure that Sam was ok. Sam hadn't moved since they loaded him into the car, but he could see the signs of fever still on his brother's face. Dean wanted to put on some music, but out of deference for Sam and Missouri, he just resorted to humming one of his favorite tunes.

"You know honey, your choice in music leaves much to be desired." Missouri joked, trying to lessen the oppressive atmosphere in the car.

"Well as I keep telling Sam…driver picks the music." Dean smiled as he watched Missouri glare at him. He knew deep down the woman loved him, just like he loved her…he just wished that she didn't love him so much some times as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

"So Missouri…any idea on what we are dealing with here?" Dean asked as he concentrated on the road.

"I know that you and your brother think that I have all the answers…and maybe I should have…but the truth is, I really don't know for sure. It seems that this started after we exorcised the Siren from Sam…maybe the exorcism did some damage to his ability to control his psychic powers." Missouri glanced back at Sam, a frown on her face as she tried to figure out what could be happening to the boy.

"So, you think that maybe whatever control Sam had over his abilities is now gone? Great…just great! After being on the receiving end of one of his out of control episodes, I don't look forward to any more of them…I just wish…" Dean looked away from Missouri, not wanting her to see his fear. He wasn't afraid of Sam, but more afraid that he couldn't help his brother through this.

"Dean…sometimes you are so thick! I swear it must be a Winchester trait…and a bad one at that. It's ok to be afraid…all of us feel at one time or another…even your father. There is no shame in having the feelings that you are having boy."

"You know Missouri…I wish that you would stop picking up on these things…I mean, I know you mean well, but sometimes…" Dean stopped, not wanting to offend the woman; he had a habit lately of taking his anger out on people who didn't deserve it.

"Fine…but then you need to tell me what you're feeling…for example, I can tell by just looking at your face that you are ready to explode…if you're going to help your brother, you need to deal with your issues…otherwise, it will only get worse." Missouri patted Dean on the arm as she watched the conflicting emotions running over the young man's face.

"Look, Sam will tell you that I hate these type of chick flick moments…we try to avoid them as much as possible." Dean looked at Missouri and saw by the set look on her face, he wasn't going to be able to avoid the discussion. Shaking his head, he figured he may as well talk…he knew that she already had a sense of what was bothering him anyway.

"Yes Dean, I can sense some of what is bothering you, but _you need to_ _talk _about it. I know that you normally only open up to Sam, but for now honey, you'll need to just use me."

"It's just; I don't know how to help Sam with his abilities. I mean, I know that Sam is freaked out by them and I know that he worries that they will freak me out as well…and to be honest, for the first time; I was afraid when the Siren was making Sam use me as a human hand ball. I really screwed up Missouri…I let Sam see my fear and now he's going to try to solve this on his own. He's going to try to protect me which normally leads him to doing something stupid…sometimes I just don't know if I have the strength to protect him from himself." Dean sighed.

"Dean…first of all, you need to learn to let the chick out of the nest. You are not responsible for everything that has or will happen to your brother. It is your job to protect Sam, and you do it well…but there is no way that you can prevent everything that could happen to your brother from happening. How many times have you gotten hurt, protecting your brother? How many times has he gotten hurt protecting you? Do you think that your brother feels any less pain, knowing that you may die because of him? You both have the same problem…but yet, you hide it from each other as if it were a dirty family secret. Some times I just want to slap you both to knock some sense into you. All you can do is be there for him…just like he is there for you. You can't ask anything more or less from yourself or from Sam." Missouri held up her hand as she saw Dean starting to shake his head. Missouri looked out the window, realizing that maybe it was time to share with Dean her experiences. She never talked about this to anyone…but maybe, just this once.

"Man…I appreciate what you are trying to say…but how can you be so calm when things are so out of control. You said yourself, you don't know how to fix Sam's problem…how can I help him cope with something no one seems to understand." Dean hit the steering wheel in frustration. This conversation was getting them no where real fast.

"Ha…let me tell you Dean, there was a time in my life when I wasn't so calm. And unlike Sam here, I didn't have anyone in my corner to help me through, at least not at first. When I was a young girl, I was an only child brought up in a modest home with two god fearing parents…who didn't believe in psychic abilities. When I first started hearing voices in my head, my parents thought I was going mad…so they took me to a local mental health facility to try to get me some help. I don't blame them, I was pretty messed up and back then, you just didn't talk about these kinds of things. So, I spent a few years in a mental health warehouse, until one day, a woman came in and got me out of there. She took me to her home and explained to me what was going on. You see, she was a psychic as well and had felt my pain. She taught me how to block the voices out, mostly…I still get stray thoughts and feelings, just surface things from people…but it helped. The rest I just kind of learned by reading and trial and error…there is no Psychic University out there to train folks like us Dean…we just need to have a little help to get us started and to protect us from others who may not understand us." Missouri sighed, she hadn't thought about that part of her life for a long time now.

"Missouri…are you ok? Look, I know what you are saying makes sense, but I guess I just get so frustrated some times…it just gets to be too much…"

She looked at Dean and decided she needed to spell it out for him. "Now you listen to me Dean Winchester, you are not to blame for anything that happened here. You have and you will continue to be able to help Sam…even with his abilities. You will be his anchor in the storm Dean…that is all that Sam needs, he just needs you to be you…to be there for him and show him the way back to the shore. You don't need to fix this Dean…there is no fix for Sam's abilities. In time, he will learn how to deal with them as we all have had to do."

Both of them turned when they heard a low moan coming from the back seat. Sam had started to twist and turn on the seat. "No more…please, make it stop…just make it stop!" Sam cried, tears beginning to run down his face.

Dean quickly pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car. Carefully opening the back door, he caught Sam's shoulders before he could tumble out of the car. He could feel the heat burning through his brother's T Shirt. "Missouri…his fever is really high…maybe we should stop at the hospital…the leg wound could be infected or maybe the poison is still not completely gone."

Missouri got out and looked at Sam, shaking her head. "No Dean, we can't chance it…I can still feel his powers pouring from him…he would attract something for shore if we put him in a public place. Here, give him another dose of the antidote and let me get to my bag in the trunk…I made a flask of the herbal tea, just in case."

Dean handed the keys to Missouri and he opened the vial and tried to get Sam to drink. "Come on Sammy…open up, this will make you feel better…I promise!"

Sam opened his eyes, trying to focus on what was happening around him. But he was too weak to do much more than swallow what Dean was giving him. His stomach still hurt as well as his head and leg…but it was the heat in his body that was quickly sapping what little energy he had left. He frowned as Missouri came near him, but did not touch him…he sensed her power, could feel it as if it was a living thing…he could feel a part of him reaching out to touch the power, to draw some of it in. "No…Missouri get away!" Sam whispered as he felt himself losing control once more.

Dean watched in shock as Sam's body began to shudder. He had only gotten a small portion of the herbal tea into his brother before he began to have another seizure. Holding his brother tightly, he tried to keep Sam from hurting himself. "It's ok Sammy…we'll figure this out…don't you worry…just relax, that's it…breath for me Sammy…deep breaths." Dean watched as Sam's body started to relax. "That's my boy…you just relax and let me take care of you…you'll be right as rain in no time!"

Sam opened his eyes and looked at his big brother. He knew that Dean was afraid of his abilities, and yet, here he was trying to help in the only way he knew how…by providing comfort. "Dean…thanks!" Sam whispered as he fell into a deep sleep once more.

"No problem bro'…that's what big brothers are for!" Dean patted Sam on the shoulder and eased him forward, carefully closing the door. He looked at Missouri, the concern in his eyes mirroring the concern in Missouri's eyes.

"Boy, we need to get to that cabin now…we need to figure this thing out before Sam draws something to him that we won't be able to keep out."

Neither one wanted to speak their greatest fear…that a demon may be in the area and looking for a new home!

TBC

Raven524: Sorry, this was a Dean angst chapter…just had to let him detox a little…after all we can't have him falling apart too…or can we? Hmmm… I also wanted to create a little back story for Missouri…all AU, but gives her a little more depth I hope. Please keep the reviews coming, let me know if I'm still on track with this one!


	28. Chapter 28 Unannounced Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 28– Unannounced Visitor**

Sam knew he was in the car, but anything else was being drowned out by the voices. Voices pleading with him to help them, threatening him, screaming in pain; Sam kept trying to block them, but the harder he tried, the more the voices seemed to increase. He could feel himself slipping away with each mile that passed. He prayed for silence…begged for it, but it never came.

All he wanted to do was let go…but Sam had promised his brother that he would continue to fight and he would until there was no fight left in him. He wondered about the newest twist to his abilities…the drawing in of power. He had first felt it with the Siren, then Stan and now he felt himself trying to pull power from Missouri...just what he needed; another freaky power to deal with.

Missouri sat quietly in the front seat, trying to figure out how to help Sam. She knew that some psychics had the ability to draw energy from others, sort of a bio-empath ability. Most faith healers, who weren't quacks had the ability to draw the illness from the person and heal them. She knew that Sam had empathic abilities…but this felt like much more. She had sensed Sam reaching out towards her earlier, trying to take some of her energy. If Sam were stronger, she would probably be in real trouble even sitting this close.

"So, penny for your thoughts?" Dean tried to start up a conversation, he hated the silence…it gave him too much time to think…to feel the fear creeping up his spine for his brother.

"Oh…sorry sugar…I was just trying to put the pieces we have together. You say that Sam lost control of his telekinetic abilities while the Siren had possession of him correct?"

"Yeah…and I have the cracked ribs to prove it. I mean Sam has never had great control over his telekinetic ability, but he never injured me to this extent before. I mean, we know he can't block the visions, but he seemed to have control over his ability to block others from possessing him…he was able to block a demon from taking over his body after the car crash…doesn't that show that he had some control over his abilities?" Dean tried to remember if there were any other times that Sam had just lost control.

"I don't know much about this psychic stuff…but I know my brother and he would never allow his abilities to hurt me or anyone else. Something happened to him when the Siren tried to take him over…I just know it." Dean looked at Sam in the rear view mirror; sighing as he saw him tossing on the back seat again…he pushed down on the accelerator, trying to get them to the cabin faster.

**ooooooooo**

Matthew had arrived at the cabin an hour or so ahead of the boys. He knew he didn't have much time, but he wanted to make sure that it was as secure as possible for them. He checked that all the protective symbols he had previously put around the cabin were still in place. Then he salted all the doors and windows. He had just finished with the salt when he heard a knock at the front door.

Grabbing his gun, he opened the door carefully, surprised to see a tall man standing there looking ready to kill someone. "Where are my sons?" The man asked, and it clicked.

"You must be John Winchester, my name is Matthew. Missouri and the boys will be here shortly, why don't you come in and help me finish getting things ready for them." Matthew stood aside as John Winchester entered. He could tell from the man's stance that he was an experienced hunter.

"Missouri called me and said to meet her and the boys here…that one of the boys needed my help…who is hurt and how bad is it?" John growled, he had just spent the last four hours driving and worrying about how bad it was. Missouri's message had been brief and when he tried to return her call, she didn't answer. If something happened to one of his boys…he didn't want to think about it.

"Hold on John, first of all, as far as I know, no one is dying. But well, your youngest son has developed a problem. One that may require all of us to help if he is to survive." Matthew began to empty his bag and pulled out some of the crystals that they had used earlier. He headed towards the bedroom that the boys would share, knowing that John would follow.

John watched the man, recognizing him as a fellow hunter. He had seen the protective symbols and salt rings. He followed Matthew into the bedroom. "So what exactly is wrong with Sammy?"

"Well, its kind of a long story, but the short version is this…it appears that your oldest son somehow attracted a rather nasty Siren on one of their hunts. Sam tried to save Dean and in the process managed to get himself poisoned and partially possessed by the Siren." Matthew saw the quick intake of breath by John so he hurried to explain.

"Don't worry John, we took care of the Siren and Sam has been given the antidote. But, there was another complication. Apparently, Sam has lost control over his abilities and is now somehow attracting supernatural beings to him…according to Missouri; he is like a beacon to the supernatural world right now. We need to figure out a way to stop him from broadcasting before something other than a spirit or poltergeist comes looking for a new home."

Matthew had pulled one of the beds into the center of the room and had placed the salt and crystals around as they had done in the bed and breakfast. He watched as John sat on the opposite bed, taking a moment to digest what he had just been told about his youngest son.

"Where are they now?" John asked quietly, worried about what Dean and Missouri must be facing if what they thought was true was in deed happening.

"Don't worry…they should be here any minute now…we took precautions to protect Sam in the car, but the tricky part will be getting him into this room. We need to be ready for anything…how are you fixed for weapons? Matthew went back into the great room and grabbed his bag. He pulled out another gun, and various knives. He began to prepare for battle.

John walked out to his truck and began to get what he needed as well. When he walked back into the cabin, he smiled as he saw Matthew putting the gun he had pulled back into his waistband. "Do you have any holy water on you?" John asked.

"No, I normally deal with spirits and poltergeists…its been along time since I dealt with a demon…do you think one will show up?" Matthew asked as he placed the flask of holy water that John gave him in his jacket pocket.

"I'm not sure, but it's better to be safe than sorry." John and Matthew both sat in the great room, waiting for Sam and Dean to arrive. It wasn't too long before John heard the familiar rumble of the Impala coming up the road. Without a word, both men stepped out to great the boys and to defend them against anything that might decided to answer Sam's call.

Dean pulled up to the cabin, relief evident in his features as he climbed out of the car. He went to open the door for Missouri and helped her out…keeping his eyes alert for any threat. He heard the cabin door open and reached for the pistol in his waistband. He almost dropped the gun when he saw a familiar figure moving quietly towards him.

"Dad…how…what are you doing here?" Dean asked, he had thought about calling his father, but everything had happened so fast.

"I'm sorry Dean honey, with all the excitement, I forgot to tell you I called your father…we are going to need as much help as we can get!" Missouri walked passed John, ignoring his glare…she knew he was uset about her not answering her phone…but she figured she'd give him a dose of his own medicine for a change.

Before they could get to the car, an ominous growl reached their ears. The three hunters pulled their guns in unison and looked into the deep wood, seeing a pair of red eyes glaring back at them. "Ah shit…here we go again!" Dean shouted as he placed himself between the car and the newest threat!

TBC

Raven524: Thanks again everyone for the reviews…I'm glad you still like where this is going. Don't worry, John and Dean will get a little workout soon!


	29. Chapter 29 Demon Dog

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 29– Demon Dog**

John and Matthew joined Dean as they waited to see what was coming. John looked at Missouri and saw that she was already in the cabin. "Dean…we need to get Sam into the cabin. You and Matthew grab Sam; I'll stand guard…hurry!"

Dean knew better than to argue with his father. He quickly opened the door and grabbed Sam by the shoulders. Matthew reached in and grabbed Sam's legs as they hurried towards the cabin. Missouri stood by the door, holding it open for the men as they approached. But before they could get inside, the great beast leapt onto John knocking the gun from his hand. It hit Matthew in the back, tearing into the flesh of his back with its claws and forcing Matthew to drop Sam's legs.

The demon dog then advanced on Dean, blood flecked foam dripping from its fangs. Dean covered Sam's body with his own, trying to protect his younger brother. He felt the fangs sink into his arm just as two shots rang out. Dean could feel the animal jerk, but it continued to frantically claw at Dean, trying to get to Sam.

"Dean!" John yelled as he advanced on the beast. He shot the animal again, but the bullets only seemed to make it madder. Dean rolled onto his back and using his legs pushed the large dog away, but not before he felt the claws rake across his chest. Matthew pulled a machete from its sheath and decapitated the dog before it could advance on Dean and Sam again. "Dean, son can you make it inside?" John asked as he reached to pick up Sam's shoulders…Matthew grabbed Sam's legs and once again they moved towards the doorway. Dean staggered to his feet and pulling his gun, kept guard while John and Matthew got Sam inside.

Dean knew that he needed to take care of the dog's carcass…they certainly didn't want it coming back. Moving as quickly as his new wounds would allow, Dean went back to the car and grabbed the computer and their bags. He stopped by the dog's carcass and quickly salted and burned it. All the while keeping an eye on the woods to make sure that nothing else was heading their way.

As he stooped to grab the bags and computer from the ground, he felt the temperature dropping behind him. Looking towards the road, he saw a ghostly apparition heading towards the open doorway. Once again Dean place himself in the path of the ghost, reaching inside his bag for the shotgun; he took aim and shot at the ghostly intruder. He smiled as he watched the ghost disappear. Not wanting to wait for any other supernatural visitors, Dean headed for the door and safety.

John and Matthew had gotten Sam into the bedroom and onto the bed. "Matthew, could you stay here and watch Sam…I need to help Dean." John didn't wait but headed back towards the front door. As he approached the door, he saw his oldest son enter, carrying the boys bags and the computer. Dean looked at John "Sammy?"

"He's fine Dean…Matthew is watching him." John ran forward and caught Dean as he fell towards the ground, finally giving in to the blackness. "Don't worry son, I've got you." John placed Dean over his shoulders in a fireman's carry and headed towards the bedroom.

Missouri already had the first aid kit out and was working on Matthew's back. She had cleaned the nasty wounds and was in the process of bandaging them when John walked in with Dean.

"Place him on the bed John…I swear, we're not even here 10 minutes and look at all of you. John, you take a seat over there next to Matthew…I'll tend to you after I've taken a look at the stubborn son of yours!" John walked over and sat next to Matthew smiling as he listened to Missouri continue to mutter. He could feel the blood running down the side of his face where the dog had hit him with his claws…his shoulder also was sore, probably clawed as well.

"Matthew…thanks for helping me and my boys here." John started as he looked towards Sam's bed.

"No problem John, glad to help. Now why don't you sit here and wait for your turn while I make sure everything is secure. I don't think we want any unexpected visitors again for a little while." Matthew rose and headed into the other room.

John rose to help Missouri with Dean. "Here let me help you." John said quietly as he anxiously looked over the new wounds on his son's body. He frowned when he saw the other wounds. "My god, what happened to him?" John asked as he helped Missouri remove the previous bandages.

"I'm not sure about all of it since this was pretty much the shape he was in before I got to him…but as close as I can tell, he was shot by the Siren and was banged around a bit before we were able to get rid of her." Missouri began to clean the new wounds that covered Dean's body. The claw marks weren't too deep, but the bit mark on Dean's arm had gone deep. "I'm afraid the wound on the arm is going to need stitches John…do you want to do it or should I?"

"I'll handle it…can you check on Sam for me?" John watched as Missouri hesitated. "What is it Missouri…what aren't you telling me?"

"John, I'm not sure why…but Sam is able to absorb my energy whenever I am near him. I don't think he will hurt me, but I'm not sure what will happen to him. Right now, I've been able to pull away…but if we don't find a solution soon, I'm afraid his newest ability will drain my psychic energy and any other similar energy that is near him."

John began stitching Dean's arm as he listened to Missouri bringing him up to speed on what had happened at the bed and breakfast. He shook his head when he realized once again how close he had come to losing both of his sons. But he also couldn't hide the pride he felt in the way they had handled themselves.

"Humph…it would be good if you would let them know that once in a while John Winchester." Missouri replied as she handed him the bandages for Dean's arm.

"Be careful Missouri…I still owe you for the phone call. Next time, leave a little more detail!" John growled, but without malice. He knew that Missouri didn't like the way he handled the boys, and the truth be told, he didn't like it either some times. But the die was cast years ago when he made the decision to pursue Mary's killer. He couldn't change what had happened and was too set in his ways to change going forward.

"Just be glad you're injured John…or I'd slap you silly for the way you have handled things. Now get over here and let me take a look at that ugly face of yours…we don't need any more scars to make it worse!"

John laughed as he allowed Missouri to clean and bandage his wounds. He had been luckier than the boys…in more ways than one. His sons were safe, for the moment and that was all he needed.

Dean could hear the low laughter of his father as he struggled back towards consciousness. "Dad?" Dean groaned as he felt the pain of his new wounds.

"Yes Dean, I'm here…you need to rest son, Sammy is safe for the moment." John sat on the bed next to his oldest son.

"Man, did you get the number of the truck that ran me over?" Dean cringed as he tried to move his injured arm….the same arm that the Siren shot him in earlier. His arm was now in a sling to keep him from using it. "How bad is it?" Dean asked looking at the bandages on his father.

"We're all fine son…Matthew and I are just a little dinged. You on the other hand, had to show us all up and get the worst of it. You probably won't be able to use your arm for a few days...the bite was pretty deep and needed stitches. But the wound in your shoulder looks like it is healing ok. Missouri has gone out to fix us all something to eat and Matthew is checking the perimeter to make sure no one else drops in. Your job for the next 24 hours is to rest...that's an order!" John smiled as he watched Dean relax and close his eyes. He couldn't resist placing a hand on his son's head and ruffled his hair.

John rose and went to check on his youngest son. Sam had been moaning and twisting on the bed since they brought him in. He didn't like the paleness of his son's face or the fever that raged through his body. "You hold on Sammy…do you hear me. We are all working on the problem. All you need to do is hold on!"

TBC


	30. Chapter 30 Mysterious Spell

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 30– Mysterious Spell**

Sam could hear his father's voice. He tried to fight past the voices in his mind to open his eyes. The voices were not as loud as before, but they were still there. Sam slowly opened his eyes, confused to find himself in a bed. "Where are we?" Sam croaked, reaching up to rub his aching temples…the headache was still pretty bad, but his stomach seemed to be getting better.

"You're at Matthew's cabin…Sam, you need to stay on this bed…we have placed some things around you to help…if you leave the protection you could be in danger." John used the washcloth that was on the table to wipe the sweat from Sam's face.

"Dean…where's Dean?" Sam asked, worried that his father was doing what Dean normally did for him.

"He's in the next bed getting some much needed sleep…we had a little trouble getting you in here." John stopped Sam from rising as he continued. "He's fine Sam…he has stitches in his arm and will have some trouble using it for a few days, but otherwise, he's just fine. How are you feeling?"

Sam lay back down and sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me Dad…it's like…I have all these voices in my head…calling to me, sometimes they get so loud I can't stand it. I'm just so tired Dad…tired of everything!" Sam moaned as the voices in his head began to get louder once more. "Please Dad…make it stop…I can't control…oh God…just make them go away!" Sam cried as he grabbed his head, the pain exploding at the same time his father went flying across the room. The wash basin rose into the air and began circling the room, banging into the wall behind Sam's head. The bed itself started to shake as if some unknown force was trying to lift it into the air.

John watched in horror as Sam's body actually began to rise from the bed. He could see the pain in his son's face as he watched Sam begin to panic. His breathing became labored and his eyes were glazed with pain and fear. "Sammy!" John yelled, trying to get his son's attention.

Dean's eyes snapped open at the panicked sound in his father's voice. He was confused_, what was his father doing on the floor?_ Then he saw Sam, floating a few inches off the bed, various objects flying around in the protected space, dropping to the floor when they reached the protective barrier. But his biggest concern was the look of pure fear in his brother's eyes. Dean jumped from the bed and went to stand just outside the barrier. "Sammy…can you hear me…you need to calm down little brother!"

John jumped up and started to rush towards his youngest son. Dean grabbed his father's arm. "Dad…don't go into the protected area…believe me, you won't be able to help him that way."

By this time, Missouri and Matthew had entered the room and couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Oh my lord…that poor boy!" Missouri cried, as tears began to fall from her eyes. She backed away towards the doorway as she once again felt Sam trying to absorb some of her energy…the pull was stronger this time. But she was still able to resist.

Dean tried to make contact with Sam. "Sammy…Sam…listen to me, concentrate on my voice, just my voice ok?" Dean watched as Sam turned to look at him. "Good, now I need for you to breathe with me…that's it…in…out…in…out…you can do it Sam…just breathe…you don't need to do anything else right now…all you need to focus on is breathing."

Missouri looked at Dean and smiled. That boy was amazing…his intuition on how to help his brother was right on target. Matthew and John just watched as Dean worked with his brother.

"Ok Sam, that's it, just keep breathing…you're doing it!" Dean said as he saw Sam begin to relax…the objects fell to the ground and Sam was back on the bed. Dean decided it was time to let his brother know that he wasn't afraid of his abilities…before anyone could stop him, he stepped up to Sam's bed and placed a comforting arm on his brother's shoulder. "That's my boy! I knew you could do it!" Dean smiled as he saw Sam look up into his eyes…seeking the comfort that he needed.

"Oh God Dean…I'm so sorry, what is happening to me? I can't seem to control my powers at all anymore…something is wrong…ever since the Siren was exorcised, I've felt…I don't know, like something was missing." Sam grabbed Dean's good arm…for some reason when Dean was near, he felt calmer and the voices didn't seem as loud.

"Don't worry little brother…we'll figure this out. But first we need to get this fever of yours under control…do you think you could drink some water for me and take a couple of pills?" Dean sat next to Sam on the bed, keeping contact with his brother, letting him know that he wasn't alone.

"Don't know…just so tired Dean…my head, leg hurts…voices won't leave me alone…just want to sleep." Sam's eyes started to close.

"Oh no you don't, just stay with me for a few more minutes here!" Dean pulled Sam up and held his shoulders, gently tapping his brother on the cheek.

John walked in with a cup of Missouri's tea and the fever reducers. He handed them to Dean and sat on the other side of the bed, helping to support his semi-conscious son. "You heard your brother Sam, open your eyes and take your medicine…that's an order!" John used his no nonsense tone of voice.

Sam reacted by opening his eyes, but Dean could tell he was having trouble focusing. "Here you go, that's it…now we need to get you to finish this tea…a little at a time, swallow…come on Sam, just focus for a few more minutes." Dean watched Sam struggle to get the liquid down. "Good job Sam...now you can sleep for a little bit…I'll be close by if you need me."

Sam tried to thank his brother, but he couldn't get the words out. He felt himself being drawn into the dark, a place that he feared he may never return from.

Dean and John joined the others in the kitchen. Missouri began serving the food and all ate in silence, lost in their own thoughts and fears. After a few minutes, John broke the silence. "You know Sam is acting like he is possessed. Are you sure that you got rid of the Siren completely?"

"Yes John, we all saw the spirit of the Siren leave Sam's body and the house." Matthew responded.

"Yeah Dad, and Sam said he salted and burned the bones, so there is no way she could still be there. We also saw the other spirit that possessed him briefly leave…unless something else got in that we're not aware of…I don't think that's the problem." Dean looked at Missouri, wondering if she had sensed anything.

"Sorry honey, but I didn't sense anything else…besides, I can't help but think we missed something…something important…but I just can't seem to put my finger on it." Missouri rose and placed her plate in the sink.

"Ok then, why don't you three tell me exactly what you did…then we can review each step to see if something was missing…maybe a fresh set of eyes will help." John also rose and helped Missouri clear the table. He then returned to the table with his favorite tools, paper and pencil.

Dean started by telling his father how it all started and what had happened prior to when Missouri and Matthew got involved. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more Dad, but well…most of that time was a blank to me. Unfortunately, Sam is the only one who was aware most of the time. If it weren't for Sam, I wouldn't be here." Dean looked down, not wanting to see his father's disapproval. He was suppose to be the one to save Sam, not the other way around.

Missouri slapped John on the shoulder as she passed and inclined her head towards his son. John saw the change in his son, but wasn't sure how to fix it. "Look Dean, your job is to look out for Sam, but Sam also has a responsibility to look out for you…we all have to watch each other's backs…I don't expect you to place your brother in a bubble…God knows, he figure out a way to burst it anyway...now stop feeling sorry for yourself and help us figure out what's wrong with your brother." John felt another slap, harder this time. He looked at Missouri, who just shook her head.

Matthew coughed hiding his grin behind his hand. "When Missouri and I got there, we found both boys in pretty bad shape. But we purified the house, released the spirit of the Siren from the spell that bound it to the house and then performed an exorcism to get rid of the Siren's spirit."

John continued to make his notes, writing down each step and going over it in his mind. He too felt like they were missing something important. "Sirens are normally created by witchcraft…was there any sign of a witch…maybe whatever placed the spell on the Siren, placed a spell on Sam."

"But John, I would have sensed the presence of a witch…there was nothing else there…at least until Sam started calling things to him…but those were spirits, not a witch. Missouri sat down, frustrated that she couldn't provide any more information to help Sam.

Suddenly all heads turned towards the bedroom doorway as they heard a moan. Sam was leaning against the doorway, his eyes glazed and unfocused. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees. "Stop! I can't take it anymore…please" Sam curled into a ball and began rocking and moaning.

Missouri and Matthew both rose form the table, blank stares on their faces. "John, we need to get Sam back into the bedroom…we've got company!' yelled Matthew as he moved towards the front door.

Dean ran over to Sam. Sam shrank back from his brother, nothing but fear and pain reflecting in his eyes. "Sammy…it's me…you need to let me help you!"

Sam tried to focus one more time…he had heard the others talking and knew that he needed to let them know what he had finally figured out…but the voices were so loud. Sam closed his eyes for a moment and gathered the last of his strength. Opening his eyes, he grabbed Dean's arm. "Dean…not spell…curse…Siren was cursed…denied what she wanted most…her true love!"

Sam's eyes rolled up into his head and the voices were quiet…

TBC


	31. Chapter 31 Cursed

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 31– Cursed**

_Sam's eyes rolled up into his head and the voices were quiet…_

Dean shook Sam's shoulder. "Sammy…Sam!"

Sam groaned and opened his eyes, but this time there was no recognition in their depths. No words were escaping his lips, even though Dean could see them moving. For the first time that night, Dean was afraid they might be losing the battle for his brother. "Dad…help me, we have to get him back into the bed now!" Dean cried as he saw his brother's body begin to shake.

Sam wasn't aware of his surroundings. He was trapped by the sensations that were bombarding his mind. He heard the screams of the spirits and now he was beginning to feel their agony. In his mind, he saw a vision of a young man, a gun shot wound to his head, apparently self inflicted. He felt the pain of the wound and the agony of the soul that had been driven to suicide. A soldier appeared, his leg ending in a bloody stump; a young man taken before he was ready. Once again Sam felt the pain from the wound as well as the anger from the young man for the senseless loss. The parade of souls continued through Sam's mind until he thought he would go insane from the overwhelming pain and feelings that were coursing through him.

Sam's body suddenly went rigid and a cry of pure agony was torn from his lips. "NO…NO MORE!" Sam grabbed at his head as a white hot pain sliced through his brain.

"Incoming…Duck!" John yelled as a lamp flew past his head. He had joined Dean and was trying to help him get Sam back into the protected area in the bedroom. Before John and Dean could do anything, they were both thrown across the room away from Sam. Once again the objects in the room whirled around as if a tornado had entered the room. "Dean…try to talk to your brother…you have to reach him!" John yelled as he ducked another flying object.

Matthew had pulled Missouri down behind the kitchen counter and was shielding her with his body. Dean stood on unsteady legs and tried once more to reach his brother. "Sammy…can you hear me…come on Sam, just like before…try to concentrate on my voice…argh!" Dean winced as a heavy candlestick hit him in his sore arm.

It wasn't long before the sound of shattered glass filled the room. One of the windows in the great room had been broken by a stray object. "John, catch!" Matthew tossed a gun at John.

"Dean, grab the salt and fix the ring by the window quickly before we have company!" Matthew yelled. Dean grabbed the salt from his bag on the floor and headed towards the window, but before he could reach it he felt a cold breeze as a number of ghostly apparitions flowed through the window.

Matthew and John began shooting at the apparitions as Dean hurried to get the salt ring repaired…all the while dodging flying objects. Dean turned and pulled his own gun, intending to help get rid of the spirits that had entered the cabin. He almost laughed as he saw Missouri standing by the fireplace, iron poker in her hand ready to dispel any spirits that came in her direction.

While all this commotion was going on, Sam sat where he had fallen. No one noticed one of the spirits approaching the young hunter. "Why have you called me? I don't want to be here, let me go or I will do what I must to be free!" The spirit kept trying to circle away from Sam, but an invisible force continued to drag it towards Sam.

Dean heard the eerie voice and looked towards Sam; his blood ran cold. "Not again!" he yelled as he rushed towards Sam. Dean did the only thing he could think of to stop what was happening. "Sorry bro', but it's the only way!" Dean said as he hit Sam hard enough to knock him out.

As the flying objects fell to the floor, Missouri quickly made her way to the front door and erased a small portion of the salt ring. "Come on you poor souls…get out of here while you can!" The others watched at the ghosts who had entered quickly left the cabin. Missouri completed the circle of salt again before sighing with relief.

"I can't believe they just left…jeez Missouri, why didn't you tell us you could herd ghosts?" Matthew asked as he put the gun back into his shoulder holster.

"They were just poor souls who were drawn here against their will…not all spirits are out to do harm…many just want to be left alone. We're just plain lucky that a nasty one hasn't shown up so far!" Missouri started to clean up some of the debris.

"So what do you call that demon dog earlier?" Matthew asked as he too started to help clean up the mess. He laughed when he felt Missouri punch him in the arm as she went by.

Meanwhile, Dean and John both grabbed Sam and got him back into the bedroom. They carefully placed Sam on the bed. Sam was still moaning softly, tossing his head from side to side as tears continued to course down his cheeks. Dean and John exchanged a worried look as they watched the torment of the young hunter continue, even in an unconscious state.

"Dad, we have to do something…I don't think Sammy can take much more of this." Dean said as he smoothed the hair from Sam's eyes.

"I know son, but until we know what we are dealing with, there isn't much more we can do."

"Dad, I almost forgot, with everything that happened…Sam told me that the Siren was cursed; I wonder if the curse was somehow transferred to Sam?"

John looked down at his youngest son, wishing he could take away the pain. "I don't know son, it could be…we should run it by Missouri and Matthew. Don't worry Dean, we will figure it out…Sam will be just fine." John stood and walked into the other room, he had to believe that his youngest son would be fine…for John there was no other option.

Dean sat on Sam's bed, allowing his frustration and fear for his brother to surface for a brief moment. "Sammy…I know you can hear me, you need to hang on for me, don't give up. I'll find a way to fix this." Dean watched as Sam's movements calmed down. He hoped that meant that his brother had heard him. Rising slowly from the bed, Dean turned to follow his father into the other room.

Missouri and Matthew had most of the mess cleaned up by the time Dean entered the room. He noticed that his father was sitting at the table, using Sam's computer. The shutters had been closed on the shattered window. Dean shook his head, they had been lucky this time.

"So, how is Sam, Dean?" Missouri asked gently, she could feel the despair radiating off the young man.

"Not Good, I'm not sure how much more he can take." Dean winced as he tried to place his wounded arm back into the sling.

"Here, let me take a look at that…and don't bother telling me it's fine Dean Winchester!" Dean sat at the table while Missouri went to get the first aid supplies.

"Missouri, what do you know about curses?" Dean asked as he watched her checking his stitches.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but Sammy told me that Alex was cursed. A witch placed a curse on her to prevent her from getting what she wanted most in the world—to have her love returned by her true love. "

Dean jumped when he heard Matthew exclaim. "Of course! We assumed that the spell that bound her to the house was the only curse that had been placed on the Siren. Why didn't I think of it before, the witch must have placed a spell on both the house and the Siren. We removed the binding spell on the house, but didn't remove the curse on the Siren. Oh man, that means that when we released her spirit, the curse remained behind. God John, I'm so sorry…I just never thought…" Matthew sat down heavily, the guilt on his face easy for all to see.

Dean continued the train of thought. "And since Sammy allowed the Siren into his mind; the curse was left behind in him! Great, just fucking great!" Dean slammed his fist on the table. "Sammy already had enough on his plate. I never should have let Sam trap the Siren. I should have found another way."

"Look Matthew and Dean, you couldn't know what would happen…hell, if anyone is to blame it should be me…I'm the one who pushed Dean and Sam into this life." John added as he rubbed his face,

Missouri shook her head as she listen to the men around her. "I 'spose you all are responsible for the sun not shining and the rain not falling too! I swear you all are a sorry lot…now we can all sit here blaming ourselves for things that no one could have prevented…or we can try to figure out how to help Sam. I don't know 'bout you all, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to help that boy!"

"So how do we remove this curse?" Dean asked, trying to hide his amused grin, his head was still sore from the last round of slaps from Missouri.

"I don't know for shore, but between all of us here—we should be able to figure it out!"

"Right, Dean you get over here and see what you can find out about the Siren and the curse on the computer. Matthew I noticed you had a great collection of books, why don't you see if you and Missouri can find anything there. I'll make a few phone calls." John took charge again as each of the group were given their tasks. Next to hunting, John knew how to get answers…this time would be no different. He would not fail his son.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks to everyone who has taken time to review this rather long story. I really appreciate it! If you haven't sent a review…well, then no cookies for you! Just kidding…I hope you all like the newest installment---enjoy!


	32. Chapter 32 The Amulet Solution

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 32– The Amulet Solution**

Sam was in a dark place. He had retreated far into his mind, unable to face the pain and fear anymore. At least here he was safe…nothing could reach him. He existed, but just barely. Sam was trying to hold on, but it was so peaceful here; maybe he would never leave.

Dean sat by Sam's bed, gently wiping the sweat and tears from his brother's face. "Come on Sammy. You promised to hold on!" Dean watched as Sam opened his eyes, but there was no spark, no emotion in their depths.

"It's ok Sammy. I know you're tired. We need to get some food into you, so let's sit you up….good. Now Missouri made some soup for you, can you handle it or would you like some help?"

Sam made no move to help himself. Dean patiently held the broth to Sam's lips, watching as his brother swallowed. "That's my boy. You did real good. You know we're going to fix this don't you? Dad, Matthew and Missouri are all working on it. They even have me doing the computer work…well you know Dad, he prefers paper to a computer screen!"

Dean lowered Sam back onto the bed. He would give anything to see some kind of reaction from his brother…he had never seen Sam like this before and it was scaring him. "I have to go now. But if you need me…just call. I'll be in the next room."

Dean rose from the bed and wiped the tears from his eyes, before joining the others. So far, they had not come up with an answer to Sam's problem. Dean had researched Sirens and curses on the internet, but most sources indicated that the original witch would be the best person to ensure the curse was removed. Since the original witch was probably long since dead, that was not an option.

Missouri watched as Dean walked slowly towards the table, defeat showing in the slope of his shoulders. Sam's condition was hard on all of them, but when Sam suffered, Dean suffered more. "Dean, don't you worry about that brother of yours, he will be just fine once we get rid of the curse…you'll see!"

Dean looked at Missouri. "I don't see how, I mean…he does what I tell him, but it's like he's not there…each minute we take to figure this thing out, I feel him slipping further away from us. I mean, why is he being affected this way? The Siren was not suffering like this!"

John walked over and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm guessing that the curse was to deny what the person wants most…the Siren wanted love and was denied it for her whole life. You told me that once Sam had found out about his powers, he wanted to find a way to control them…so it makes sense that the curse would cause him to lose control, not gain it. Look Dean, we need to focus on the task at hand son…I have no doubt that your brother will find his way back to us somehow. We just need to be patient."

Matthew walked over with an excited look on his face. "Hey, I think I may have found something here. It's not exactly a way to remove a curse…but it's a spell to _transfer_ a curse. What if we transferred the curse from Sam to something else?"

Missouri clapped her hands, her excitement growing. "Of course, why didn't I think of that sooner? I have just the thing to transfer it to…an amulet with special properties that binds a spell to it."

"Great, so what do we need to do to make this happen?" Dean asked, feeling hope for the first time in a while.

"It's going to be tricky, especially since I think the curse may cause Sam's powers to fight back to prevent us from removing it. Missouri, this could be especially dangerous for you…also, we've been lucky so far in that nothing major has been drawn to Sam, but this could make him 'glow brighter' than he is right now. We need to plan this carefully to ensure that the curse doesn't get transferred somewhere else and that Sam is protected from anything looking for a new home…I agree with Dean, I don't think Sam could fight off another possession." Matthew placed the book on the table and looked at John for direction…it was his son; he should be the one to make the call.

John looked at Dean, "Let's do it…Sam may not have much more time."

Dean got up from the table and quietly walked into the bedroom to sit beside Sam. He noticed that Sam was weakly tossing his head again; tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "Hey Sammy…we think we may have this thing licked…the thing is, you may lose what little control you currently have over your powers. I just wanted you to know that it will be ok…I know you're scared…hell, I would be petrified if the situation was reversed. But you; your strong, even though you don't think so. Look, you just let us do most of the work, all you need to do is come back to us when we are done…I'll be here, waiting for you as long as it takes little brother."

John watched as Dean continued to talk softly to Sam, trying to let his youngest son know that someone would be there waiting for him. This just had to work, because if it didn't, John knew that he would lose both of his sons. "Dean, we need you out in the other room…we need to finish preparations." John reached over and swept the stubborn lock of hair out of his youngest son's eyes. "You hold on son…you hear me, this will be over soon…you hold on."

Dean and John joined Missouri and Matthew at the table. Missouri had the silver amulet with a strange blue crystal in the center. It was affixed to a long silver chain. "Ok, Matthew will need to hold this amulet over Sam while he speaks the spell. Once the curse has been transferred, the stone should change to black. Whatever you do, don't touch the pendant until Matthew has had a chance to complete the spell. The stone should keep the curse contained long enough for us to make it safe, but I don't want to take any more chances."

Matthew looked at Missouri with concern "I still think you should wait in one of the cars…it would be safer than this cabin for you."

"Now you know I can take care of myself, I'll stay out here until you tell me it's done. Besides, I'm the only one that will be able to tell if the curse is gone for shore…unless you got some psychic ability you've been hiding from us?" Missouri crossed her arms over her chest and dared any of them to force her to do anything.

"Ok, ok…it's just, we don't know how bad things are going to get. Once I start reading the transference spell, John and Dean will need to protect my back. I can't stop in the middle for any reason or the curse may escape into something else or worse, back into Sam. Unfortunately, we will not be able to stay outside the protective barrier this time, so things may get interesting…I'm not sure how we can keep him from tossing me away from him."

Dean looked at Missouri. "Do you have anything that would make Sam sleep…I mean, his telekinetic abilities seem to only be a problem when Sam is conscious. If we can give him something to keep him unconscious, it should make it easier."

"Now that's using your head boy! I take back what I said about you before, some days you are definitely the sharpest tool in the shed. I have just the thing. Let me go get it ready."

John was proud of his son. "Good thinking Dean. Why don't you help me and Matthew make sure that all the doors and windows are protected…I just wish we had a way to make sure that the demons, if there are any out there, would be kept away. We'll need to be prepared for anything…so we should also check our weapons."

"Dad, what about the Devil's trap symbol…it worked on the car. Hold on, I'll go out and grab the book so we can copy it!" Dean grabbed his keys, already making a mental list of the other things he would grab from the trunk. He didn't hear Matthew's shout of warning before he opened the door and went out into the night.

Dean stopped outside the door briefly, checking to make sure that nothing was between him and his car. He pulled the gun that he had been carrying out of his waistband, ready in case anything should decide to come calling. He walked quickly towards the Impala and had just opened the trunk when he heard a menacing laugh behind him. "Ah shit! When would they get a break!"

TBC

Raven524: Sorry, haven't had my cliffie fix for a few chapters, so I had to do it. Let me know if you think this one is getting too long…just R&R!


	33. Chapter 33 Meltdown

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 33– Meltdown**

Dean turned slowly, and came face to face with the same apparition that had attacked Sam before. He appeared to be dressed in some kind of buckskin and had the look of a hunter from days gone by. "Look, we are trying to solve the problem…just give us a little time and you will be free to return to….well, to wherever it was that you came from." Dean began to reach slowly into the trunk for the shotgun he knew was laying there.

"I'm tired of waiting; I will not be made a slave of your shaman. I don't know why he is calling all of us, but we will not go willingly."

Dean felt his stomach drop to his toes when he saw the army of spirits forming behind the woodsman. "Ok Casper, I tried the easy way…now I guess we just have to do this the hard way!" Dean pulled the shotgun out and fired. The woodsman disappeared, but the spirits behind were spurred on by their fear and anger towards Dean. Dean felt himself being lifted off the ground as his gun went flying. "Come on guys…you don't want to do this. Besides, I hate flying!" Dean watched in horror as he was raised higher off the ground.

Dean heard the sound of a gun shot and felt himself falling. _"This is gonna hurt!"_ Dean thought as he saw the ground rushing up to meet him. He tried to roll as he hit the ground, but his injured arm prevented him from completing the roll properly. The last thing Dean saw was his father running towards him, guns blazing at the spirits that were swirling around them.

"Dean!" John yelled as he saw his son fall and hit the ground hard. He and Matthew had only been a few minutes behind Dean when he ran out the door. _Damn the boy, he knew better than to pull a stunt like this!_ John thought angrily.

Matthew joined John next to the unconscious boy. "How is he?" Matthew asked.

"He's unconscious, can you get him inside…I'm going to grab what he came for and join you!" John continued to fire rounds at the spirits as they approached him. He ran to grab the bag that Dean had dropped beside the car. As John slammed the trunk down, he heard Matthew's gun continue to fire. Turning, he smiled as he watched the older hunter backing towards the cabin door, Dean hanging over his shoulder and gun firing at the spirits that were threatening John. The man was taking care of Dean and also helping to back up John at the same time.

John ran towards the door, getting there about the same time as Matthew. As the two men reached the doorway, the door was opened by Missouri. John and Matthew entered quickly, being careful not to disturb the salt circle in the doorway. Matthew gently placed Dean on the sofa while Missouri went to get the first aid kit.

John walked over to Dean and began to check him for injuries. Other than a bump on the head, he couldn't find any other sign of injury. "Dean…come on son, wake up!" John gently tapped Dean on the cheek.

Dean groaned and opened his eyes, only to be looking into the angry eyes of his father. "Oh man, I'm never gonna fly ghost airways again!" Dean said as he gingerly felt the bump on his head.

"Dean Winchester, how could you do something so foolish…I thought I taught you better!" John said as he stood and turned away from his son. Missouri saw the hurt and despair in Dean's eyes. She got ready to interject on Dean's behalf when she saw Dean sit up on the couch, staring thoughtfully at his father's back.

"You know Dad, I just beat you to the punch…that's why you're angry. How many times have you gone off on your own with no backup? Remember the vampires? If Sam and I hadn't disobeyed; you would have been vampire food. We needed the book and more ammunition. Someone had to go out and get it. I just decided that it should be me." Dean stood on unsteady legs and walked towards the bedroom. He needed to get away from his father, he needed Sam.

John turned and watched Dean leave, a sad look briefly passing over his face. "Damn fool kid!" He muttered as he went over to the bag Dean had brought in and pulled out the book he mentioned. Finding the page that Sam had marked, John started to place the Devil's Trap symbols around the cabin.

Matthew looked at Missouri, who just shrugged. She knew better than to try to talk to either Winchester when they werelike this. Both of them were hurting, but only they could resolve the problem. "Come on Matthew, help me finish making the tea for Sam…we need to get things started and soon!"

_Sam still didn't know where he was. The darkness that surrounded him scared him and yet while he was here, the voices left him alone. He knew that the way back to Dean and his father would mean going through the voices again. It meant that he would have to risk injuring one of the people he loved because his powers were out of control. He remembered seeing his father and brother thrown across the room. _

_He had figured out that the curse had something to do with it. It was causing him to lose the little control that he did have and appeared to be making a new ability appear. The ability to absorb psychic or supernatural energy…just what he needed, another ability that could harm those around him. He didn't know what he would do if Missouri was injured…she was the closest thing to a mother that he knew. Maybe he should just let go…_

_As Sam felt himself being pulled into the dark…a sound reached him. He struggled to hear the voice that was calling to him. The voice filled with despair and longing. Sam stopped and moved closer to the voice, recognizing the voice and wincing at the agony he could feel…"Dean" Sam couldn't leave his brother like this…he had to fight…he had to help Dean._

Dean sat next to Sam's bed and reached for Sam's lifeless hand. For the first time, Dean felt like he couldn't go on. His father was and always would be disappointed in him. Sam, well if things didn't change, his Sammy was effectively gone. He had failed his family at every turn. Dean let the tears that he had been holding at bay come. "Oh Sammy…I can't do this any more." Dean felt broken. "I wish you were here Sammy…I know that you think I never need you…but you are the only one that I can really talk to. If you don't come back, I don't know what I'm going to do little brother."

Dean jumped when he felt a slight squeeze on his hand. He looked up and almost shouted when he saw the tear filled eyes of his brother looking at him. "S'kay Dean, I won't leave you" Sam whispered.

"Sammy!" Dean said as he leaned over to touch Sam's face gently. Afraid that Sam really wasn't there…that it was just his imagination. He smiled as Sam reached up with his hand and wiped the tears from Dean's face. Dean caught the hand and squeezed. "Welcome back little brother…welcome back!"

Missouri backed out of the room as she watched Sam trying to comfort his older brother. She smiled as she watched the two boys heal each other. Missouri placed a hand on John's shoulder. "John, Sam's awake."

Two words was all it took to make the Winchester's whole again. Missouri knew that Sam was the heart of the Winchester family and it was proved again now as she watched John rush towards the bedroom. "Matthew, we need to finish getting things ready…it's time to take care of the curse!"

John stopped just inside the doorway, once again feeling like an outsider. He watched as Sam patted Dean's shoulder, trying to provide comfort. John knew that he was the reason for Dean's distress and was sorry he had been so hard on his son. He watched Dean stiffen as he felt his father's presence. "Hey Sammy…glad to see you're awake son." John walked over to Sam's bed.

Dean stood and started to turn away from his father, he didn't want him to see him like this. But before he could turn, he felt Sam grab his arm. Dean turned to look at Sam and saw the concerned look on his face. "I'm ok Sammy…I'm just glad to see you back!"

"Look son, I know I was a little hard on you out there…but I can't lose you any more than I can lose Sammy here. I need you and your brother to be careful because if I lose either one of you, I don't think I could go on." John saw Sam smile softly at him, understanding in the depth of his expressive eyes. He watched as Dean squared his shoulders and looked at his father. "That's fine Dad, but just remember. We feel the same way about you."

They all turned as they heard a discreet cough from the doorway. Matthew walked in with a cup of tea in his hand. "We need to get started soon John, before we get any more visitors. How are you doing Sam?"

Sam wrinkled his nose at the sight of the cup. "No more tea!" Sam whispered, he remembered the horrible taste from before. Dean laughed at the look on Sam's face.

"I'm sorry Sammy, but you have to drink this…it will help you sleep. You need to sleep so that you can get better…now drink up!" Dean held the cup to Sam's lips and watched as Sam struggled to get the liquid down. Once Sam had finished, Dean helped him lay down on the bed. "Sammy…we are going to get rid of this curse…do you trust me?"

Dean was overwhelmed by the amount of trust he saw in Sammy's eyes. "Great, by the time you wake up, the curse should be gone…all you need to do is rest and conserve your energy."

Sam felt himself getting drowsy. He tried to fight the feeling, afraid he might not be able to wake up again. Dean saw the fear in Sam's eyes and reaching over took Sam's hand in his own. "Don't worry Sammy, it will be over soon and I will be right here when you wake up…go ahead and sleep now little brother…sweet dreams."

Sam smiled as he let his eyes close in sleep.

TBC

Raven524: I think we have about one or two chapters left in this tale. Thanks to all those who have provided reviews…I love to hear what you all are thinking out there…so keep the reviews coming!


	34. Chapter 34 Curse Removed

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 34– Curse Removal**

Matthew returned to the room with the materials they would need to get things started. He handed the rope to John and Dean. Both men quickly tied Sam to the bed, once again making sure that the ropes were tight, but would not cause Sam too much pain. "Sorry Sammy, but we can't have you jumping up and running off on us!" Dean said quietly as he arranged the pillow behind Sam's head.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Matthew asked as he opened the spell book and dangled the amulet over Sam.

John and Dean nodded as they took up their positions on either side of the bed, prepared to protect both Matthew and Sam. Dean leaned next to Sam for a moment. "Ok Sammy, you just hold on there little brother, this should be over soon." Dean crossed his fingers and hoped that for once, things would go as planned.

Matthew began reading from the spell book. As soon as the first sentence was read, Sam began to toss on the bed and moan. His face was lined with pain and the tears once again were being forced from his eyes.

_Sam could hear the soft spoken words, but couldn't make out what they were because the voices in his head were increasing again. Sam tried to ride out the noise, but the more he fought, the louder they became until he couldn't hear anything else. _

"_Why are you calling us?"_

"_Let us go!"_

"_Help me!"_

"_I will kill you!"_

_The same phrases, multiplied by a large number of voices kept circling in his mind. Sam tried to find the peace he had found earlier, but something would not let him go. He felt himself being pulled and his instinct was to fight it, to hold on. _

"STOP!" Sam yelled as his eyes snapped open. He struggled against the ropes that bound him, looking wildly around the room. Dean tried to calm Sam by placing his hand on Sam's shoulder, he winced as he felt the heat radiating off his brother's skin. It felt like he was burning up again. "Sammy you have to try to calm down, it will all be over soon…I promise!"

Matthew continued to hold the amulet and read the spell. As John and Dean watched the color of the crystal turned black for a moment, but then reversed back to its original blue color. Matthew did not appear to be paying any attention. He was concentrating on the spell.

Suddenly they heard a scream from the other room. "Missouri!" John yelled as he left the room to find the black woman. Dean looked at Sam and saw the look of horror on his face. "Oh God, no…not Missouri…no!" Sam whispered.

Dean wanted to leave the room and see what had happened, but he couldn't leave Sam and Matthew. He looked at Matthew, who luckily was still chanting the words to the spell.

Meanwhile John found Missouri in the kitchen sitting on the floor. Her face lined with pain, she moaned as she opened her eyes. She could still feel Sam pulling at her, even now. It was taking all her energy to resist, but for a brief moment, she had been inside Sam's mind. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered what Sam had been experiencing. "Oh John, that poor boy!"

"What is it Missouri, are you ok?" John asked as he reached down to help the woman to her feet.

"I'm fine John, but Sam…I don't know how someone can stand so much pain. His mind is on fire John with all the sensations and emotions from the spirits that have been called here. He is feeling all of it." Missouri placed a trembling hand to her head as she sat on the kitchen chair that John had brought over for her.

"What happened to you?" John asked as he watched her rub her sore temples.

"Sam's powers are fighting back against the spell…I thought I had him pretty well blocked, but that boy found a way to tap into my energy. It's alright John…I just need to concentrate a little harder on keeping him out. You need to get back in there…don't you worry none about me!" Missouri made shooing motions with her hands towards John.

John returned to the bedroom and was met with chaos. He ducked as an object sailed by his head. Dean was standing behind Matthew and using a book to bat away any stray objects. "Dad, can you protect Matthew…I need to get over to Sam and get his attention before he decides to start throwing people!"

John stepped up behind Matthew and took over Dean's position as guard. Dean moved quickly to sit beside Sam, grabbing Sam's head in his hands, he turned it so that Sam was looking into his eyes. "Sammy…I know you can hear me…remember what we did before? You need to concentrate on my voice Sam…just listen to my voice…focus on me and only me." Dean watched as Sam's eyes struggled to focus, the sleeping potion appeared to be making Sam foggy enough that his telekinetic powers were not as strong as before, but Dean didn't want to take any chances.

"That's it Sammy, focus on me. Matthew will be done shortly and the curse will be gone…the noises will be gone and you will be able to sleep." Dean could feel his brother's body shudder and buck, still trying to get free. As Matthew continued, Sam's struggles became weaker. Dean watched helplessly as blood began to pour from his brother's nose.

"Oh God, make it stop…I can't take anymore…Dean…I'm sorry…I tried…I really tried…" Sam's eyes filled with tears as the pain in his head became so intense he thought he was going to pass out. Sam welcomed the darkness that was calling to him…but something inside of him was still trying to fight…he had to fight for Dean.

"Sammy, please it's almost over…just a few more minutes…look, just listen to my voice and breathe for me…in…out…in…out…that's it Sammy…in…out…" Dean glanced at Matthew who appeared to be coming to the end of the spell. Matthew let the Amulet touch Sam's chest briefly and then yanked it back. Dean sighed as he saw this time the amulet's stone stayed black…the curse was gone.

Matthew quietly closed the book and turned to leave the room with the object. He and Missouri still had to place another binding spell on the amulet before it could safely be destroyed. "I'll take care of this and then send Missouri in…she is the only one that can tell us for sure if the curse is really gone."

John and Dean both looked at the still form of Sam laying on the bed.

"Sammy?" Dean asked quietly, hoping his brother was still in there somewhere. But there was no response. John and Dean quickly untied the ropes that held Sam to the bed. They both jumped as the heard Missouri enter the room.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked, wondering what had happened to her earlier.

"I'm just fine child…but we need to see how that brother of yours is doing…I'm going to have to do a reading on him to make sure…are you ok with that?" Missouri looked at Dean, knowing how he felt about her abilities.

"I trust you Missouri and so does Sam…just be careful ok? Sam would never forgive himself if you got hurt." Dean stood up and let Missouri take his spot.

Missouri reached out and touched Sam lightly on the head. Concentrating, she allowed herself to reach into Sam's mind, searching for any sign of the curse. John and Dean stood by tensely waiting to hear, hoping that the curse was gone for good.

Missouri stayed that way for a few moments, her breathing matching Sam's before she opened her eyes and looked sadly at John and Dean. "Oh that poor boy!"

TBC

Raven524: Last cliffie I promise for this story…I'm working on the last chapter of this story now…hopefully it will be up later tonight! Thanks to all who have reviewed this story so far…I really appreciate your efforts!


	35. Chapter 35 Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Dean's Song**

**Chapter 35– Epilogue**

_Missouri stayed that way for a few moments, her breathing matching Sam's before she opened her eyes and looked sadly at John and Dean. "Oh that poor boy!"_

"What is it Missouri…is the curse still there?" John asked, afraid to hear the answer.

Missouri shook her head. "No, the curse is gone…but Sam, his emotions are all over the place…it's a real mess in there."

"But Sammy is still with us right?" Dean asked, not wanting to think about what would happen if he reverted back to the catatonic state he was in earlier. Dean needed to have his brother back.

"Yes, Dean. Sam's still with us, but he's going to need a lot of support from all of us to get through this." Missouri looked at John, who fidgeted under her gaze. John didn't do touchy feely stuff too well. He left that up to Dean.

Dean looked down at Sam's tear stained face. The practical side of Dean's nature took over as he rose from the bed and went to the bathroom to get the supplies he would need. He stopped and picked up the first aid kit as well on his way back to the bedroom.

John was sitting on the bed next to Sam, gently pushing Sam's hair out of his eyes. "You know son, you really need a hair cut. How can you be a good hunter if you can't see where you are going?" John asked gruffly, trying to keep the tears from his voice.

"Where is Missouri?" Dean asked.

"She went to the kitchen…she muttered something about making tea." John answered as he reached for the wash basin that Dean was holding.

"Man, Sammy's going to love that!" Dean said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere in the room. But without his brother, the room seemed too quiet.

John and Dean spent the next half hour changing Sam's clothes, cleaning him up and placing new clean bandages on his leg wound. They decided to leave Sam in a T-Shirt and his briefs as it would be easier to sponge him down. Dean propped Sam's knee and went to the kitchen to get some ice for the ice bag.

"Hey Missouri." Dean said quietly as he filled the ice bag. He paused for a moment and let the despair settle on him. He had expected that once the curse was gone, Sam would open his eyes and be back to normal.

Dean jumped when he felt a soft pair of arms reach out and give him a hug. He fought it for a moment, but finally gave into the tears of fear and frustration. Missouri didn't say anything; she just offered the young man the comfort he needed. A brief port in the storm of emotions that Dean always kept tightly locked inside. After a few moments, Dean pushed back and smiled into Missouri's liquid brown eyes. "Thanks" was all he said as he turned to leave.

"Dean, you know that Sam will be ok…it may take him some time. But he will be ok as long as you are in his corner. Just remember, you need to give yourself some space too. He wouldn't want you to make yourself sick because of him." Missouri gave Dean a light pat on the cheek.

"Now git, I've got some cooking to do and then I'm going to take me one long nap!"

Dean laughed softly as he walked back towards the bedroom. He was surprised to see his father still sitting by Sam's bed, talking softly to his son. "You know Sam, you can beat this…I've seen you do some amazing things. I know you are scared, and that's ok…if you only knew how scared I get sometimes…you'd laugh at your old man. But you can get past the fear and you will get control over your abilities some day. I know you will, because you have grown into an amazing young man. I'm proud of both of you boys!" John looked up into Dean's green eyes as he said the last statement, letting his oldest son feel his approval.

"Thanks Dad, now if we are done with the chick flick moments…how about we get some ice on that knee Sammy. Missouri will be in soon with some her delicious tea…made especially for you. I know how much you like it…I bet you can't wait!" Dean smiled as he and his father settled in together to wait for the youngest member of the family to join them.

**ooooooooo**

_Sam had lost track of time. He had been floating in a gray fog for what seemed like forever. He was grateful that the voices were finally silent, but the emotions left behind were wearing him out. He could still feel the desperation, fear and sorrow that was now a part of him. He wasn't sure how to get rid of these feelings…in fact, he couldn't tell which were his feelings and which belonged to the spirits that were drawn to him._

_Some times, he could hear his brother or father calling to him. He tried to respond, but his mind wouldn't let him. It was if he was disconnected from his body. He could tell that his body was functioning, but his mind was not acknowledging anything around him. Once he felt Missouri trying to break through the fog that seemed to have him trapped, but he had simply gone further into the fog…not ready yet to face the emotions or pain that lay waiting for him._

_Sam thought about his life so far. It was easy to remember the bad times, the losses, and the pain. But he found himself thinking more about some of the good times. The time he and Jessie had gone and cut down their first Christmas tree together. They had decided to string popcorn and cranberries for garland and made their own ornaments. It had been a happy time…a time before Sam knew about his abilities. _

_He remembered times with Dean too, his brother teasing him, laughing with him at the cheesy special effects in the newest horror movie on TV, or just sitting quietly in the car…each comfortable with the other. _

_Sam was scared. He didn't want these abilities, he didn't want to be the cause of pain for his family and friends and he was tired of having to fight a battle that was not of his choosing. But deep down, Sam was a Winchester and Winchesters never gave up. So, Sam had two choices now as he saw it. He could either stay where he was, relatively safe or he could join his father and brother and continue down the road with them. It really wasn't a choice…Sam knew what he needed to do._

Dean sat quietly by Sam's bed. It had been 3 days since the curse had been removed and Sam still was just going through the motions like he had before. Dean had stayed with Sam, talking to him until his voice was hoarse. John had left them the day before, but made Dean promise him to let him know how Sam was progressing. Dean didn't blame his father. He knew that his Dad could never stay in one place for too long. He needed to get back to the hunt. Matthew had left to take Missouri back home. He told Dean that he and Sam could stay as long as they needed to. Missouri had left them plenty of food and her special tea. There were enough supplies to last them a month or more. Dean was grateful that he didn't need to go anywhere. All he wanted right now was to see his little brother's eyes open in recognition.

Dean sighed as he once again helped Sam sit up, fluffing the pillows behind him. "Time for more of Missouri's special tea. I know you don't like it, but it seems to be helping. Your fever is actually down to 100.1 today. At this rate, you should be right as rain in no time. Of course, you have to open your eyes first. But don't worry, we have plenty of time and I'll be here when you decide its time to come back." Dean placed the cup to Sam's lips and watched as once again his brother swallowed. He looked away for a moment, not wanting Sam to sense his despair. When he looked back, he almost dropped the cup. Sam's eyes were open and they were looking at him, trying to focus.

"Sammy!" Dean cried as he quickly put the cup down.

Sam swallowed, trying to get words past the awful taste in his mouth. "Yuk! What the hell is in that stuff!" Sam whispered.

"I'm not sure, but Missouri said something about snails toe nails I think." Dean smiled as he saw his younger brother's face. "How are you feeling Sam?" Dean asked

"Ok, head hurts, leg hurts…but otherwise…ok" Sam sighed as he started to feel the pain in his body for the first time. "How long?"

"It's been 3 days since the curse was removed. I was just getting ready to stand you in a corner…you'd make a great hat stand." Dean watched as Sam smiled.

"Dean?" Sam said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…I hurt you, I didn't mean to, but I just couldn't help myself. I just wish…" Sam stared off into space, afraid to see his brother's reaction.

"You know Sam; you really should be careful what you wish for…I think that's what got us into this mess in the first place. Next time, why don't you wish for something soft and pretty…it would save us a lot of trouble." Dean smiled, as he saw Sam grin back at him.

"As I recall, soft and pretty is what got us into this mess…if you could just think a little less with your downstairs brain Dean…I mean, you've even got supernatural chicks after you now."

"Can I help it if I'm just too handsome to resist!" Dean chuckled as he watched Sam roll his eyes up.

Sam smiled as Dean headed out to the kitchen to get something for him to eat. He was still feeling pretty weak and he knew that it would be a little while before he would be able to hunt again…but with Dean in his life, somehow it didn't seem as bleak as it had before.

Sam smiled as he realized he had made the right choice…he would never leave his brother behind again.

The End.

Raven524: Ok, another story complete. Thanks to everyone who read and a special thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I'm off to start the next story…assuming anyone is still interested! Till then…see ya!


End file.
